Duar-Fei, The Neko Paradise
by I Am Word
Summary: Raised by farmers on the Independent lands, Santana was not the typical stray from her own race. She only has a heart for two humans, she cares for a brother, pretends to be indifferent towards a shadow walker, and may have found an individual to match her magic.
1. The Cause for our Lineage

DUAR-FEI, THE NEKO PARADISE

**Summary: **Raised by farmers on the Independent lands, Santana was not the typical stray from her own race. She only has a heart for two humans, she cares for a brother, pretends to be indifferent towards a shadow walker, and may have found an individual to match her magic.

**Rating: **M

**Pairing**: **Santana/Brittany**, and several **OC/OC** which no one ever cares about anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Glee character names are not mine. Characterization and setting belongs to me and cousin.

**Author's NOTE: **This was NOT originally a Brittany/Santana fic. I mean, I specifically wrote ALL THIS for their characters, but the original characters were their own. I was told it read for a very good Brittana story. I've heard differently as well. Also, I rarely put _any_ of the Glee characters in here. You'll see a few. But they may only make a one-time appearance just to give that "glee story" vibe, I suppose.

**SCROLL TO THE STORY:**

**Backstory: **So, uh, this takes places in a separate Universe created by my little brother and I a couple of years ago. The planet is called **Cal-Mei** (Pronounced c-owl-may). I was young and naïve when I first wrote about the **"Neko"** savages. I didn't realize they had already been around for so long. I had based them from the Centaurs and Satyrs. In this universe I had referred to them as the** Leo-Neik** (Funny how close those names can be.) But for my sanity, I am going to call them Neko. The shortened name is their slaved term given to their wild sister race:** Leon**.

**Leons and Nekos**: Their "Neko" people are typically siblings to our "domesticated" cat. Some are gorgeous, some are bitchy, others have so much fur they can be a pillow for babies, and then you have your "alley" cats. The "alley" cats are the slaved "Leons" in our universe. Their fur is thin, a typical brown or black color (Not beautiful compared to the flashing yellows [blonde], reds [ginger], greens [I don't even know], etc…). My version of the Neko's lifespan is about 40-60 years old, depending on their living environment. Their appearance remains that of a twenty-some to thirty-some human. The rest of the history is boring and not worth knowing; unless there are questions. I will have answers.

**Time:** (Otherwise known as "Boring Shit No One Is EVER Going to Read".) This world's year goes by the "Main Star's" cycle around the planet. Earth's takes up 365 days. Our world is nearly twice the size, where atmospheric density fluctuates, so there are about fourteen months in a year: winter, spring, black season (Clouds gives off toxic gases around certain parts), summer, fall, then breeding season lasts about a full year and won't return for another three. (This time is called the Duar-Fian year.) Humans, animals, Leons, and everything else can only have babies during this year; the air becomes too toxic for infants during the other years because of a neighboring planet near their own. Nothing, well I'm sure they probably will find a way eventually, will keep the newborns alive. And similar to the way we made the calendar (Before Christ "BC" and Anno Domini "AD") their years are 193 P.L. (Prisoned Leons).

**Counting Months: **None of the months have names. They're called the "First Month", Second Month, Third Month, and so on. There are 30 or 31 days. Similar to counting the months for Earth on our knuckles is the way I counted for this world; and since it could go up to fourteen, I made fourteen months. Cool, right? Nah, it's fucking stupid. Not really, this shit is bananas.

**WARNINGS**: I'm not certain which storyline I should warn about without giving too much away. Well, uh, there's violence, murder, mentions of blood, mild-strong sexual content. Mentions of "sorceresses". (I've written stories where some find it offensive.)

**Two-shot, maybe Three. Possibly Four-shot.**

/ / / /

**Chapter One – "The Cause for Our Lineage"**

**Fourth Month, 3****rd**** day – 193 P.L.**

It was cold. Though, it always seemed to be cold around these mountains. The Vyshen trees were forever green, and appeared forever tall. Wherever those trees had rooted, the main star's light and its warmth were scarce, keeping certain grounds frozen, and keeping the Empire's soldiers away nature's inhabitants.

But it was dark, the main star had set and the everlasting chill faintly blew past a mother's ears as she curled herself around her bundle of fur. It squirmed here and there, causing a nervous wave to the mother. Her kitten wouldn't sleep. He wanted to play. He tossed and rolled around in the leaves hissing his infant laughs as he did so. His older sister sat in the corner of their home. Alone near the warm trunk of the Vyshen, she watched in fascination as her fellow kitten brother seemed unstoppable in his rolling. His thick kitten fur kept him from harm, including the chill occasionally breezing into the opening of their home.

His mother raised her head and sternly reached for her kitten grabbing him in a strong embrace and sliding him closer to her chest. Nearly human looking, thin, starved; she would sacrifice many more meals if it meant her offspring would live another day. Her eldest kitten had already begun losing her kitten fur. Soft bronze skin was appearing daily; but still young.

"Sleep." She whispered in an ancient tongue no longer breathed in these mountains. "Sleep, my child." She softly commanded.

She used a language from a life long ago, forgotten. The slaved language was spoken only among the poor; the _animals—_the Leons.

Her son's right ear twitched as he curled himself into his mother, obediently closing his eyes knowing his sleep would find him so soon as his mother wished. The proud mother of her second litter lay her head down against her kitten, humming contentedly when she felt the warm body of her daughter against her back. She closed her eyes and shut her mind off from the world, though not too distant, a safe rest was never a guarantee in these forests. But she found rest. Her muscles had finally loosened from their strain to keep awake for her kitten's sake. It had been a long winter. The promise of the flower season was only weeks away. She was tired and hungry. She only needed to rest her eyes a moment longer, though if she had. . .

She felt in the winter fur protecting her twitching ears before she smelt it. There was a flutter in the winds before the faint scent caused her eyes to immediately open. It was dark outside, nearly black. The _animalistic_ side of her heritage awoke before she summoned her awareness to her eyes.

_It couldn't be._

Though, it _had _to be. But, why in the black forest so far away from the Empire? Her spine vibrated, straightening before arching in an instinctive defense. Her daughter's head lifted in alert. Her mother gave off a strange odor; none which she had ever smelt before.

_It tasted dangerous in her mouth_.

The mother curled tighter around the runt of her litter who had still fought sleep, but was now stone still in his mother's arms.

_They're too close! Nearly half a family of Vyshen away!_

There was no time to think, she had to save her kitten before the Empire ever got to them. As she gathered her youngest in her arms and fled, feeling her daughter directly beside—there was a thought in the back of her mind wondering and praising the main star it took this long for the Empire to find her.

She ran through the trees, which moved in sympathy; as though they knew of her fear. Long ago when she was merely a kitten bundled on a cold floor in an Empire prison, she remembered her wrists burning. She was not allowed to tear or cry in the way she had seen human children do. She was not like them! Her slave name was burned onto her flesh—no, _into. _Her wrist, something was in her wrist. They tracked her! It been so long she had almost forgotten. _Almost._

Her children!

She stopped and nearly threw her youngest kitten to the ground, watching in pain as he easily landed on all fours but looked up at his mother in terror and confusion.

"Run."

Her wrists raised themselves above her head. They were much closer now!

"Run!" She hissed at her eldest kitten, her golden possession, her main star and water. "Take him away!"

The larger of the two kittens quickly grabbed her twin brother's tail and roughly tugged. He winced, hissed silently, and did something the mother never dreamed to see. He was crying as though he were human. The bare skin of his human face glistened with pain. He appeared as though he could be human, merely wrapped tightly in animal skin for the winter; but he wasn't human. And he would never be like _them_.

Her wrists jerked her entire body back. She was airborne until she hit the ground hard. Shouts could be heard, phrases recurring. The term "Leon" was being yelled more than once. Her body was being dragged away by an invisible force, and she hissed in disbelief when her youngest kitten began to run after her disappearing body.

"No! Flee from here!" But he was remained persistent. "They'll kill you!" She shouted, but her kitten wasn't hearing her words. He only saw his mother; not the approaching soldiers.

If she couldn't save this kitten, then—her eyes locked with her daughter who was now high in the trees following her brother, a look of frustration about her kitten's features—she could save this one. No longer in control of her body, she let her body language and scents speak to her kitten. When her kitten stopped on a particularly thick branch, she clung to it and tried to blend her dark brown fur with the black and dark green skin of the tree. It was rough against her new skin, itchy and scratching her in aggravation. She saw the wild look in her mother's eyes and understood what her natural instincts were beginning to tell her how this new decision would change her life: survival.

It shook her to the core as she watched them finally grab hold of her mother and do things to her no child should ever witness. So she turned away and fled, pushed farther by the unholy sounds her brother made as he watched.

She ran fast; faster than she ever thought her small limbs could take her. Leaping from branch to branch, she reached higher and higher desperately trying to remain out of sight and far away from the ground. She ran until she could run no more. She ran until her body collapsed with pure exhaustion. Her chest ached as she took quick breaths here and there. The main star was going to rise from behind the White Mountains soon. She could smell it. Her eye lids were too heavy to keep open, and if only her arms were strong enough to keep her body from sliding off the branch. . .

Her body twisted in mid-air instinctively correcting her fall. Her feet silently hit the ground and the rest of her body quickly followed. She was near a main road somewhere. The forest's natural scents were fading this close to the ground-walk. Though, she needed rest. She could not run any more than she could walk; and so she rested.

She never awoke as large hands gathered her up and placed her on a back of another animal. She never awoke as she traveled miles in the opposite direction of the Empire and where her mother was captured.

The kitten still slept as the voices in her head yelled at her to wake up.

/ / / /

**Fourth Month, 16****th**** day – 193 P.L.**

"This fur pageant is pointless." A deep voice whispered into a little girl's ear. "Why not bind them and sell them as flock? The amount of rock we waste on those savages; might as well burn down the empire with their waste so close to our tables."

The little girl being spoken to have simply ignored her uncle as she nearly fell over the balcony to get a better view. "They're so beautiful, father."

Another man chuckled from behind, amused by his daughter. "Careful now, Adele." He delicately pulled his daughter back while he glanced over her head to frown at his wife's brother. "She hears not your words, Sebastian. It is her birthday, after all." He gestured towards the young Leons being brought out onto the stage, "Leave now, or gift my daughter. For your sister shall be very pleased."

Sebastian refrained a click of his tongue, knowing disrespecting an officer of the Empire was a sure death. Even if Milok was family, he held his peace. With a polite bow of his head Sebastian respectfully placed his hand on Adele's shoulder. "I made an oath to gift her any desire she pleased on her twelfth ring." He bit his lower lip in disgust as he watched the Leons being led out of their cages. "I assumed this gift would have been deemed much more suitable for a young lady." Sebastian may have been a young boy himself, barely reaching sixteen winters and a half of the main star cycle.

When Adele began tugging her father's hand toward the stairs, Sebastian knew the child had chosen a pet from afar. He watched as the duo quickly made their way towards the cages, he let out a sound of distaste as he followed. "I'm spending no more than fourteen silvers. No more." He repeated to excited girl.

Adele didn't seem to mind. She walked up towards the platform where the cages were placed. The crowd shifted for the young lady and her father, allowing them to pass without hassle. The young Nekos had to be newborns. Some Nekos laid to rest, too young to have been away from their mother's milk, while the others lapped at the water given to them. Adele tried to look away from the cages of the dead kittens being taken away from the stage.

"What a tragedy." Sebastian actually sounded sympathetic. He looked down at his niece, offering a small smile. "I've heard stories they age much quicker than we. Best pick a youngling or you'll be burying a pet in five wint—ahh!" He winced as his brother by a sacred bind roughly pinched the back of his neck.

Adele covered her mouth at what Sebastian told her. "How long do they live for? That early to be laid in the ground?"

Milok simple pulled the boy away from his daughter. "Choose whichever you like, your uncle will provide a year's supply of care for your pet."

Sebastian merely glared. "I made no such promise."

Milok grinned and nodded. "You have done so right now, boy." He rose out dominate arm [his right] and opened his palm towards the ground. "Send us the healthiest Neko you've have." He looked the officer in the eye, the man who was in charge of the hunts and now the offspring of killed adult Nekos. "Preferably female."

Adele tugged his non-outstretched hand. "May I please have a red one? The governess has a red one and he's so obedient and light on the eyes."

The officer looked to the little girl who had spoken out of place, though he wisely held his silence.

"You'll receive whatever they have to gift." Milok nodded towards the officer who held up with hand towards a woman kneeling near each cage feeding the kittens.

He whispered to the woman. The Neko physician looked up and eyed the man in power standing beside his daughter then looked to the cage where Adele was currently kneeling beside and nodded.

"Collect carriage 5. Deliver it to the temple's priest." The officer nodded his approval. "It'll be distributed to your dynasty once the Neko is, merchantable." He bowed his head politely. "Lady Boreus."

Adele returned the bow. She tucked a stray of light brown hair behind her ear before kneeling next to the cage. A small lump of white fur faintly rose and fell, appearing to be resting its eyes. Rachel reached inside the bars to stroke the nearly white fur.

"So pretty." She whispered in awe. "I'll bathe you, love you, and keep you from being sold to the government." Adele grinned widely when the creature raised its head. "You're still an infant."

The Neko still had her kitten fur all around her face; the only visible skin was around her eyes. She was scared. She quickly backed away from Adele and curled into her fluffy tail. But Adele wasn't offended. She cooed and giggled at the adorable kitten. She briefly wondered where her mother was, and if she had served a family inside the city walls; perhaps at a small town near the borders—or maybe. . . Adele leaned her head against the cage, chewing her bottom lip in wonder.

"Can I name you, little one?"

The kitten only stared, not used to the language barrier and the new scents.

"I promise to keep you safe. You'll belong to my family's name, but you'll need a forename."

Adele reached into her thick coat and pulled out a thin cylinder container. She emptied the water from the bowl given for the Neko and poured the creamed milk into it. The reaction was immediate, the white fur vibrated. Adele recognized its tail from the movement. The kitten sniffed the air before cautiously crawling towards the bowl with Neko's feed. It was real, and the kitten knew it; so she greedily lapped at the warm milk offered. Adele to gently pet her head and strangely large ears.

"I assume you'll grow into them. . . Lily?" Adele stuck out her tongue. "No. Mika? My father would definitely not approve for such a name." Adele continued to pet her new Leon. "Doesn't matter now. You live in the capitol, you'll be given many names—mostly cruel and upsetting—you'll learn to behave."

Adele smiled and hummed happily. For the next main star's rings around their realm, this Neko will belong to Adele Boreus.

/ / / /

**Second Month, 21****st**** day – 194 P.L.**

The cruel scent of baking traw (could otherwise be called fish) would have woken any human in alert and repulsion, but this particular creature smiled. The chill of winter had long passed, but the ache of losing a beloved was hard to live with.

"Santana!" The fisherman called for her across camp.

With the appearance of an eight year old girl, Santana rolled onto her stomach and stretched. The back of her throat vibrated in content when she felt the right pull from her arched back. She looked over her shoulder to tuck in her uncovered tail. These men knew of what she was, it appeared as though they didn't care but Santana knew the truth. She was the fisherman's "Slave". He found her that night, took her in and cared for her as though she were his own daughter. He was aged for many rings; but the man worked as though he were twenty years.

Santana quickly hopped off her bed from the lowest branch. Landing perfecting on her feet, she pulled her hood over her slightly pointed ears and ran towards the fisherman's voice. The metal clank over her wrist was a public announcement that she belonged to Dimitry. He was an independent farm owner away from the Capitol's hold on the Leon's. But this was still Nemnah, the lands free of war and poverty, and the Emperor had rule over every sky.

Santana avoided the men who had requested her labor through ownership of the Leon. Though they weren't cruel to Santana, she still had no desire to leave Dimitry—the man who clothed her, as though she were human, and fed her until she could eat no more.

"Yes, my lord." Santana stood straight, her back burned to the feeling. She had to get use to the straightened posture. Santana was a worker now.

Dimitry tossed a large fish at her feet, watching his fellow huntsmen for any reaction "Eat." Was all he said before preparing his horse and carriage for traveling.

Santana quickly grabbed the fish and ran passed her master towards the forest trees. She never hid herself, for she wasn't allowed with these men. She understood important phrases from the men; learning when to speak, and how to address the men at a higher prestige. Never speak to them or look at them—this is what Santana was taught. She began eating the flavorful food in her hands, eternally grateful of the man who feeds her. She owed him her life if he were ever to require it.

The blood which flowed through Santana was a rarity. Dimitry knew, and even the men fishing alongside the traveler could see a difference in Santana's behavior. She wasn't a true blood Leo-Neik; nor did she appear as a true Leon. Her sister species were small petite (easily overpowered by a human), yet powerful in strength, aggressive in their speech and appearance—Santana was none of these.

She adapted quickly.

She could blend in with the humans—an act she wished to never to do.

Her top ears twitched uncomfortably. She ached to pull off the hood of her cloak but knew the men working alongside Dimitry desired the pretense rather than being reminded of a Leon in their midst. As she fed on the fish—her most favorite meal—she scratched behind her ears, purring to herself. Her ears appeared small, only because they drooped half way, falling onto her human like hair. Her hair was dark rich brown, and could be seen as black; but her fur was light brown, immediately catching the attention of wanderers. Her thin furred tail was shorter than the normal length and there was a hint of _puff_ at the tip fading from the dark furs around her lumbar and blended into a bright brown.

Santana knew if she were owned by the capitol she would have been sold for many stones. She was a beautiful and obedient creature—as a kitten anyway. She didn't have the colored fur for slaves, or the attitude of one. She was a deceiver—sold directly into official homes of significant people.

Dimitry walked up to her and tossed her the ropes for the horses. He stood for a moment, seeming as though he wanted to look over his shoulder at his fellow travelers, but he remained. Santana cautiously stood, dropping her food to give the man her full attention. Dimitry discretely lifted his dominate hand, fist closed towards the sky—a sign of trust, or a silent request for forgiveness. Santana understood. He didn't want to treat her the way civilization treated her race.

Santana shuffled closer and took the ropes. "I will . . . knot ropes for you." Her tongue struggled to speak the common language of the humans.

Though, her small mind was full of untapped knowledge. She learned much quicker than any human child he knew. He knew Santana couldn't have much older than a year, yet here she was—speaking, working, and eating as though her cycle matched the main star's seventh ring. She truly was a remarkable creature.

"You shall." He whispered. He turned and briskly walked away whispering a silent prayer for Santana's safety as they traveled through the mountains.

The young Leon watched him retreat to the water line of the river, gathering his line of traw to store for the road. Santana licked her lips and itched to walk closer, her natural instincts were to run away from these men; get as far away from this camp as she could. The false wrist band, snug in size, reminded Santana she was not a slave—but a shadow of one. The Leon grunted as she marched up to the creature she inwardly feared. The horse kept his attention of the basket of tough fruit and grain the fisherman left. The horse loudly munched and slurped his meal unaware of the approaching Leon.

Santana was nearly invisible in her approach catching the larger creature by surprise. "Makile" was what her fisherman hollered, perhaps the horse's name. The pitch black beauty watched her with a sense of curiosity about him.

Santana shivered as she grabbed his mane to slip the head rope around the pointed ears and around the muzzle. Makile cleared his nose loudly, snorted at the strong smell Santana gave off. She shrieked and jerked at the spray, causing her hood to fall off, uncovering her ears at the motion. Her ears twitched uncontrollably, something Makile found fascinating. He leaned and inhaled powerful sniffs before gently nipping at the furry ears.

Santana chuckled and pushed his head away. "You have your own." She spoke in her mother language, comfortable in front of Makile. "I'll bite them back if you hurt mine." She covered them again.

"I must pull you towards the bank. The fisherman wishes to travel before the main star reaches the high peak in the sky." Santana pulled the horse along as she squinted through the thick woodland. The star's light was bright, but the morning fog hid most of its brightness. "We leave soon, animal."

Santana waited beside the horse as the fisherman gathered all his catch and packed the traw into small barrels on his carriage. The other men had begun to pack their belongings as well. Most saddled a single horse and their prized weapon for a hunt along the way. Several men had already left before the morning star even began shining on the White Mountains, while others waited to travel in large groups.

Santana climbed into the back of the carriage once Dimitry, and one other man's son whose surname of Figgins, had attached the horse to the pull ropes. Dimitry turned around from the front, "We travel on our own from here."

"Where?" Santana asked.

Dimitry faced the front and hollered at Makile to walk. Once the carriage jerked in motion he answered Santana. "Home in Punorge."

She made a small bed for herself besides the barrels of fish, water, and horse feed. Santana grabbed a robe of bear skin. It was thick, perfect for padding as she lay against the hard wood. She uncovered her ears and reached down to open the tear in the back of her pants. She groaned in relief when her tail popped out. It may be short and able to wrap her thigh, but it wasn't what she's use to. Her tailed curled and lazily swayed much to her extreme delight. Now in full comfort Santana was able to relax as the carriage disappeared through the trees on a small road. It wasn't a commercial highway, so Santana knew in a short while she'll be able to sit beside Dimitry once they were far from the river's roar of life.

/ /

Dimitry pulled on the Makile's reigns to stop in front of longhouse. He removed the hat from his head and waved it towards the elderly woman standing on the entryway to his private land. He hopped off the seat and patted Makile hind leg in an understanding appreciation.

"At ease, boy."

Dimitry's wife approached him before he was able to check on his barrels. "Is she still with you?" Lara eyed the carriage with a mother's worried gaze when she didn't spot the young Leon. "Did the kitten run off?"

"She's here." Dimitry nodded towards the back of the carriage. "Sleep held her down. It was indeed a trip for the strong and experienced."

He unlatched the ramp and gently pulled it down, not wanting to wake Santana. "Where should I put her?"

"In the house?" Lara questioned as though it were the most obvious answer. "She's been alone for how long? She could use a good night's rest."

Dimitry barely nodded. "I told you before, woman," He respectfully bowed his head for his wife, "she had not been alone since I saved her from the Empire's nomads."

His wife appeared unsettled. "You risk so much for so little." Lara reached forward and gathered a very light Santana in her arms. "And foolish is what you are, but you are my lord. I have never questioned you until now."

Dimitry followed his wife down the pathway to their home, the garden keepers tended to Makile and the carriage. A family servant held the door opened for them, he recognized the creature in the mistress' arms but said nothing. The remaining echoes of the arguments both masters had was disturbing enough to repeat. The young Leon was no threat to the servants. They held their peace with the Leon and her—seemingly—adoptive parents.

Santana woke up near the fire place towards the back of the house. She vaguely remembered this place the first time Dimitry brought her here when she was a scratching and hissing kitten. Those months are behind her. She's much older now. She yawned lazily, not wanting to move from the warm bed Lara had probably made for her on the floor, but the scent of food was a stronger call. Barefoot and only clothed with a large shirt, Santana basically crawled to the hallway rubbing her side along the walls at a slow pace. The rough brick reached all the right spots with the perfect pressure. Once near the common room, she straightened up and dutifully bowed when several servants walked passed her.

Santana knew she was told not to, but they were still humans. And from what little she remembered from her mother—all of them were dangerous and far above her class in race.

None of it mattered. Survival was survival; Santana would do anything to survive.

Eating with the servants was a happening Santana had expected or even alongside the barn animals, but never would she had imagined being served at the master's dined table. Lara met her in the common room and welcomed Santana to join them for an evening meal. The ever reluctant kitten remained silent, afraid to upset the mistress of the family home.

"I insist." Lara had said. "You are the guest, little one. Please do not run off."

Lara had even knelt for Santana; her right knee touched the floor so she could Santana in the eye. Lara smiled a motherly smile. She reached out and gently played with the human hair surrounding animal-like ears.

"You are a misunderstood, ill-treated, but a very beautiful race."

Santana remained silent, an honored hope swept over her so powerfully she nearly fell on her face to worship the very ground Lara knelt on. This human had no right to show a submission to anyone other than the—no, not even for the Emperor, these people are set apart from the empire.

Santana could nearly taste the magic over these lands. No empire official or townsman would be seen in these mountains where the mystics lived and where man ate with the beasts.

Lara then delicately grazed Santana's left ear. "It is magnificent and soft as silk to the touch." She stood and held out her non-dominate hand for Santana to take hold. "Come, you'll be safe here."

Santana felt as though her hands were dirty, she knew they were clean, but standing there mute watching a beautiful mistress admire beauty Santana knew never she possessed, well—it was a dream. It had to have been. So Santana lived her dream, grabbing onto Lara she muttered her shy and quiet gratitude.

The mistress only smiled more, "One day, you have more words to say than I ever will."

Santana curiously tilted her head, she sniffed the air and her mouth immediately began to water. "Milk?" She suddenly became courageous and was the one pulling Lara towards the dining room. There was a large dark-skinned woman servant speaking with the master of the land. Dimitry sat at the head of the table; Lara quickly joined his side, while he dutifully listened to what the servant.

"We will manage our inventory come dawn, Mercer." Dimitry then stood to properly send the servant to her private quarter for the night.

She was a young girl, with an air of superiority as she passed Santana. This servant wore a dark red gown, unlike the other female servants who wore a light blue. Mercer seemed startled by the creature standing in front of her. Dimitry and Lara were dressed as though they would meet with a priest for a blessing while they dine while Santana wore a large man-sized undershirt. It was cream colored, soft from a fresh press. The usual quester sleeves were tightened to stayed at Santana's wrists, while the bulk of the sleeve hung loosely. It reached her mid-thigh with a slit in the back; her tail didn't sway but it was out on display for Mercer to see—as though she couldn't the large brown cat-like ears resting atop Santana's head.

A guest, Mercer was told. An animal, she grew up hearing about. But this creature standing before her was no animal, but a little girl; a hungry girl at that.

"I've prepared sweet milk for the little misses." Mercer grinned. "Would she desire anything else?"

Santana's eyes widened when she realized the servant had referred to her . . . as though she mattered. "No." Her voice nearly escaped her at the struggle of the single word.

Mercer paid no mind. "Very well, little lady. I rest in the room across from yours, if there be _anything_ needed," She left her sentence incomplete knowing her hour is up and her service no longer in need.

Santana may not have known this, but she understood what the rushed servant was attempting to say.

She sat on the other end of the table where her wide cup of warm milk was placed. The urge to lean over the table and lap as though she were a starving kitten was strong, but she withheld and took the warm cup and gingerly sipped the milk before it became too much. Santana began gulping and gulping swallow for swallow. The milk truly was sweet and the perfect warmth. It had been many months since she fed from what her mother provided, this was significantly different, but it settled nicely with the Leon. Santana's ears twitched, her tail moved lazily from side to side—occasionally brushing the chair on which she sat—and she purred contently when she placed the cup on the table.

Dimitry held in his grin as he watched, happy the orphan finally felt at ease to eat as she pleased.

/ / / /

**Sixth Month, 8****th**** day – 194 P.L.**

She crouched low behind a small statue of a fairy. Her prey was close, she could hear it—she could _smell_ it. Crawling on all fours, she inched forward and leaped over the stairway and onto the adjacent ledge. It was a good three meters from the first landing. She waited until the helpless victim dared to show its face. A little girl appeared from beneath the stairway, looking about as if she were waiting for something or someone. The poor human girl never knew what awaited her. The creature quickly leaped out, landing silently beside the girl and bent down to bite the ankle, it was a sudden reaction.

The girl screeched and hollered, falling on her rear in fright. "Brittany!" She rolled onto her side, laughing uncontrollably. "That's not fair! You can smell me!"

The ivory furred Neko playfully rolled around, giggling when brown hair rushed over to her. Neko and girl playfully wrestled, occasionally pulling hair—or in Brittany's case, her tail. Brittany jumped at the sensation. It was odd, not painful, though it definitely got her attention. She crawled away from her owner, laughing and sneaking soft nips at Adele's ankles. Brittany rubbed her face along the girl's calf, loving the feel of warm flesh against her newly shown skin of her cheek. It was a mere two months ago when Brittany lost her final kitten fur, and it was unfortunate to be the facial fur.

Adele adored the look. But now that she can fully appreciate the Neko's exotics features, she liked it more now than before.

Human stared Neko in the eye, challenging the creature. The Neko rushing and lithely swirled around Adele running on her two legs towards the back gardens where they could run freely. Adele quickly caught up with the tall Neko, her shorter legs working harder than the natural born athlete who was now breaking winds through the garden trees.

Adele may have been wearing her long diner gown, but she tackled Brittany with no mercy once she knew Brittany wasn't going to run anymore. The Neko had anticipated the attack, knowing how much thrill Adele gets from dominating her pet. Brittany sprawled out, raising her arms above her head in a silent admittance to defeat.

The "bangs" around Brittany's face moved from Adele's heavy panting. "I win."

"You win." Brittany repeated. Her owner then dropped heavily onto her. "Oh!" the Neko chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. "I'm longer than you now."

Adele had closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of a warm body beneath her. "Much smarter if you can speak words by now."

By nature, Brittany loved to cuddle, so having an owner who shared the interest was the best part of being a pet. Brittany nuzzled close towards Adele's neck and inhaled deeply. "I learn as I grow, and I grow as a tree."

"You grow as a weed." Adele mumbled. She turned her head to the side so she could be heard. "You were born two months passed a year; and yet, you carry the features of a girl my age—my thirteenth cycle had arrived and passed. You already stand nearly a hand taller than I!"

"This doesn't mean you are short." Brittany sat up with Adele on her lap, the girl turned around to get comfortable. "My legs are long as a horse."

Adele snorted. "You wish to be related to a carriage puller?"

"Not them, their cousins!" Brittany happily announced. "The ones with horns; I heard they live in the White Mountains. The magical place where the main star's light is never hid, and every year a baby can be born." She whispered the last part, falling into a respectful silence for the lost mothers of her fellow Nekos.

The mother's waiting for the breeding to arrive, desperately wanting an offspring—only to have it snatched from her very grasp, before they could even taste motherhood. They would never know the feeling of watching over a youngling.

"That's impossible." Adele shook her head. "The black star is high in orbit during most of the years." Both girls looked up seeing the very shadow in the sky as they spoke. "The gods are merciful for allowing us to live this long, to ever bear children one day."

The human reached out and flicked a nearly white furred ear. "This is why I will never bear children of my own. I'll grow with you, old." Adele now firmly petted Brittany's ears. "I'll grow weakened, dependent, and wrinkly. You'll be lucky though."

Brittany tilted her head in question. "How will I be lucky when you'll be lying in a bed, soon forgotten?"

"_That _is the point of it all." The girl simply smiled. "Your race is much more beautiful than ours. Your face from here," She cupped the halo of hair perfectly framing a god-like featured face; "will rarely change 'til you lay to rest. You'll always be beautiful. One day I will lose mine."

Brittany placed her hand over Adele's and fought the urge to openly disagree. This was not her place. Instead, she dared to lean forward and press her cheek against Adele's. "You humans have the most fascinating views on beauty. _Everyone _is beautiful."

She pulled away to stand, helping her little lady back into the house. As the girls walked towards the back entrance of the palace, Brittany openly risked her life by stepping in the entrance first. She turned around and faced her owner. Dressed in a comfortable fitting smock with matching half pants, Brittany knew she appeared as an _animal_ to these people of the Empire—a prized possession pet. She knew which boundaries to never tempt, how much money she can carry on her own, and which people truly wish her race dead.

But none of those people owned her. Brittany belonged to one girl in the Empire, and the kindness in her soul was most likely enough to wash away the black star and allow the breeding season to last for as long as their world spins.

"When you age into your high numbers, you'll still be as beautiful as those horned horses from the White Mountains."

Brittany meant well; although, Adele knew she meant the best of best intentions, which is why it touched her so.

"Thank you."

/ /

Brittany was lying on her stomach, while Adele brushed her tail. As a kitten, her puffy tail nearly overtook her tiny body, but now with longer legs for jumping high and long arms to catch her prey—if Brittany were ever to hunt—her tail remained as cottony; becoming thicker in the cold season. Brittany's ears were larger than any other Neko, and a bright white silk; the fur had a thickness which kept in the soft. Her human-like hair was a soft yellow—some humans would name it a blonde—with a hint of darker shade at its root. Brittany's tail was what made her a very attractive creature even for the religious, military soldiers, and the upper class housemen.

The root of the fur to her tail was covered, almost from what appeared to be an extra layer of skin. Flat and even softer—her "turtle-skin" Adele liked to call it. There were designs on her skin layer, soft swirls in a darker colors, tanned—if anything it made Brittany more beautiful to look at; though, she was always covered, her tail and ears the only pieces on display for the people. Brittany never liked clothes, and it was completely normal for her to shed them as soon the girls in the privacy of Adele personal quarters of the palace.

Lying naked on her stomach atop of a soft blanket, Brittany was nearly asleep as Adele brushed her tail, groomed her ears, and delicately traced the patterns of her lower back skin.

A normal routine since the Neko was a kitten; it was what soothed the young infant into a peaceful rest for the night. Adele placed Brittany's tail brush on a nightstand, leaning over to see if her friend had visited the land of dreams and freedom.

"I'm awake." The Neko whispered drowsily. She rolled onto her side, grinning happily. "I love it when you brush my tail. It feels very nice."

"If it makes you happy, I'm always willing to brush you." Adele crawled closer, curling against Brittany's extremely warm body.

"You should sleep without all those robes. It's very comfortable, I promise."

"Don't be silly." Adele softly laughed, "I cannot sleep naked, it's not tradition."

"We can make it your routine right now." Brittany offered a mischievous grin. "I won't tell anyone."

Adele seemed nervous. "I can't."

"Why not, though?" Brittany looked around the empty. "No one will see you but me. And if someone were to request an entrance, they would knock, which would give you plenty time to robe yourself."

"It won't feel strange?"

Brittany leaned further into the pillow she was on. "It feels free, if anything. Try it."

"No."

"Just one night?"

"Perhaps, but not tonight, or with you in the bed."

Brittany blinked several times. "Did I offend you? I could sleep on the floor if you like."

Adele laughed and shook her head. "No, I love having you I my bed."

"Is it my scent? I bathed this afternoon, shall I have another?" Brittany even prepared to leave the bed, sitting and moving forward.

Adele quickly reached out and held tightly onto Brittany's. "Stay in bed, you're tired. You need sleep more than I do at this point in your life."

"I'll sleep when you sleep . . . naked."

The girl chuckled and shook her head. "You won't give up until you see skin."

Brittany shook her head. "I've seen and tasted your skin plenty of times before." Adele involuntarily shivered at the innocent declaration. "But I'm curious about your sleep patterns. You've kicked me a ton in your sleep. Perhaps it is your robe."

"It is _not_ my robe."

"Your hair?"

"You love my hair."

Brittany nodded. "I do. It smells lovely." Brittany bit her lip in thought. She then looked down at her naked body. "I mean, look at me. I'm very comfortable like this."

The other girl shook her head. "You're _use_ to the feeling. You're bloodline has been in the wilderness for how many years before man got to them? Many years. As a kitten you've roamed the palace in nothing but you're kitten fur until you appeared older. Then certain body became noticeable, so the servants clothed you. But me suddenly sleeping as you do . . . would not fin my personality. I do not say this so be rude, but some even consider it—"

"Animalistic?" Brittany offered with a slight frown.

Adele sat up, "Brittany, no. I meant nothing of the sort, and you know it." She fell silent as she thought of her words carefully.

"You care too much of what others think."

"It is in my nature, my love." The little girl, no older than thirteen cycles began to pet Brittany's ears lovingly. "I will feel exposed. You remove the robes because you felt as though you were tangled. It is against your nature to be hidden. I hide, because it was meant to be as I was born human."

"And not an animal." Brittany whispered so quietly, she wasn't certain if Adele understood.

But she had. Adele lay back down, clinging to her Neko, kissing Brittany's cheek, and scratching her ears. "Has something happened? You know I have never referred to you as such a term, nor do I want to. Has something happened to you? If someone had called you a certain name you will tell me, won't you? Please, tell me now."

Brittany returned the powerful hug, nearly lying atop of Adele. "Nothing happened. It was a silly mood the Lord Tubbington was in this morning and the things he told me were not very kind." Brittany scrunched her nose remembering their conversation from earlier. "I think he hurt my feelings."

Adele had already closed her eyes. "Can you actually speak to my grandmother's cat?"

Brittany hummed. "We're more similar than you and I, but he has an accent that can be hard to understand."

Adele giggled uncontrollably at Brittany's antics to put her in a better mood. "Well, tell him I said to stop chewing on my jewelry. I've been missing quite a few things."

The Neko chewed her bottom lip in thought. "I was certain those were crickets. The Lord usually steals my things because he's jealous my tail is prettier than his."

"We can agree on that."

Both girls fell silent, sleep creeping around their conscious doorstep.

"Is it my sight, or is the Lord Tubbington gaining a bit of weight?" Adele whispered sleepily

Brittany silently nodded, pulling Adele tighter in her. "I'm not a tyrant. I won't say anything on this matter."

With that said, Adele fell asleep wearing a smile and dreaming of impossible fat cats.

/ / / /

**Twelfth Month, 28****th**** day – 196 P.L.**

The seasons were beginning to blend into each other the more she remained in these mountains. Santana had almost forgotten there were changes in the air until she stared it in the eye. And she watched it move slowly through the thicket. She was seated [crouched] high up in a tree waited for her prey to make its move. Her hands were flat against the branch, hind legs quivering with anticipation to launch her body off the tree. Her tail moved in an hypnotizing motion: back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth. She wore a thin skinned skirt, holes in the hood for her ears, and her pants the same for her tail.

For the first time since she was told to wear shoes, Santana was actually barefoot. For the first time, she actually wore less clothing to display her true race. Santana had become accustomed to dressing, acting, and speaking as though she were human. These mountains and spacious valleys may have been home to the most superstitious and carnal living folk, but to hear of a Leon living amongst them was the darkest omen—it would bring terrible fortune—or, so they say; and they say many things.

These are the many things only seems to care about. Their beliefs had perhaps rubbed off on her; though, her instincts will soon win out.

Like now, as she crouched waiting for the deer to finally step out of the river and onto dry land, her very being vibrated with a raw need. Santana needed to hunt. She craved for it, ached for it—could nearly die without it.

Her now high pointed ears flickered, picking up a noise—a breath, a muscle twitch—she lowered her upper body before silently jumping off the high branch, the dirt barely moved as she landed and she ran with much strength and speed humans could have coveted. The deer heard her movements and took off in the other direction, back into the stream and up the rocky mountain. The trees were many and thick, easy for Santana to swiftly catch up with the struggling deer before she saw a move to make. The poor creature never saw her coming and she pounced with ease.

/ /

Dimitry was sitting out on the bricked pathway to his courtyard when he saw Makile break the tree-line with a smaller figure walking beside him. Santana was returning home from her weeks of hunting. Years ago on Santana's first trip Dimitry had armed her with a bow and dagger. She was eager and an astonishing student on the bow. She always hit her target, her eye sight and large advantage. But now, seeing the way Santana's muscles twitched whenever she shot an arrow at a boar or deer, seemingly wishing to use another tactic for hunting. The first time Dimitry let Santana hunt alone she returned no longer than four days later with a three weeks' worth of hunted food.

Not one arrow was used, and the dagger was used for the gutting.

It was fascinating, Dimitry actually craved to see his adoptive daughter at work, but he knew there was a time and place for everything. And watching Santana hunt was never going to be one of those instances. She had never felt truly at home with him and Lara. Santana still honored and obeyed their every word, but there was a look that almost said she _needed_ to be in another place. Perhaps a natural instinct such as herding, migrating . . . mating?

Dimitry abruptly stood up at the thought startling Lara who was speaking with Mercer their main house servant. Truly Santana was not . . . no father ever needs to know what his daughter—needs?

Santana was getting closer to the family entrance; her cloak shielded her rather petite form. Her greatest weapon was her body size. Santana appeared small and fragile, but with the amount of hunt she brought home at the end of the week proved just how much power was hiding beneath the skin.

She was talking to herself or maybe the horse again. Dimitry had caught her on several occasions speaking with the horse as if he would answer her in return. Did Makile know how to communicate with Santana? Did animals speak with one another? What did it matter? Santana is a part of his family name and nothing else. She could speak freely with whatever or whomever.

Dimitry walked the pathway to greet the young girl. The young girl was barely reaching her fourth year of life, yet she appeared as a pre-adult, a young teen; a little lady and a mighty lady at that.

Santana shrugged the off the hood, her ears popping up from the weight of the material. "Master," she addressed the lord of the land; "I have brought back a means of survival for the upcoming winter. We could use their hide. This one's really soft right here. Touch it."

And Dimitry did so. "Hmmm." He quietly agreed.

Santana's eyes sparkled with an emotion of some sort. "Does it honor your, master?"

Dimitry jumped onto the bed of the wagon and looked around the large clump of fresh dead meat. "It is more than a honor, my love." He looked over his shoulder to the girl still standing on the ground waiting on approval. "I have said before many a time, and I will say again until my dying breath: I am your father, not your master."

He held out his hand for the Leon to take hold. He pulled her up with ease and offered the smallest hint of a smile. "You've done me proud, Santana. Now help me take these to storage so the servants can freeze most of it for the winter."

Santana grinned at the man before her, pulling the hood of her cloak over her ears once more. "Thank you, father."

After father and daughter unloaded the bulk of the deer into a freezing cave underneath his house the two headed into town side-by-side on the carriage seat behind Makile. The black horse was tired but knew he was required a few more errands before he could return to the barn to feed and rest. The Leon jumped out of the carriage first and grabbed the line of rodents she caught with traps and tossed them over her shoulder. Her father walked in front of her and steered them towards the butcher and cook. William Schuester and his assistant Khaun—Khen—or some foreigner from the other side of the black waters, otherwise known as the "Keerma", the water which brought death or dire misfortune. Santana knew her place beside her father, these superstitious folk were wild; yet, when the main star was showing in the day, these men showed a different face to their women.

But she could practically taste the wines, other strong drinks, and foreign women who weren't their wives all over these men. She could smell it even more, and it was not pleasant at all. Santana didn't hide her open disgust once she stepped inside the butchers shop. The aroma of his previous night's activities dizzied her. She shook her head violently, trying to clear it and making sure her hood never fell. It was pinned to her hand, but one never knows when an ill timing mistake could happen.

Dimitry grabbed the line of kill from Santana and walked over towards William "the coward" to sell the valued for gain and rock. They murmured quietly under their breaths, while Santana took one last look around the mucky place and quickly walked back outside.

"Damned fools thinking they are far above their own women." She hissed angrily under her breath.

Santana briskly walked back towards Makile who appeared a bit down. She immediately began rubbing the horse's side and back, offering comfort with her hands and voice.

"You're weary, dear brother." She soothingly patted his neck and legs. "I promise to wash and feed you the moment we return home."

Makile shook his head and let out a horse snort. Santana rolled her eyes. "Had I known father wished to sell for gain the moment we arrived home, I would have rested us for the night by the tree-line." She looked up at the small hill that separated the large town from Dimitry's private lands. "A bit of a climb it was."

Her ears quivered in alertness, she felt it first rather than heard the swinging weapon nearly silently slice through the air. Makile heard it as well, but by the time he made a reaction Santana had already twisted out of the way, grabbed the attacker's arm and roughly shoved them to the ground.

The small body hit the dirt road so hard it bounced a bit before sprawling a few feet away. Their staff still tightly held by a small fist. The intruder groaned and wheezed. They were too winded to move a muscle.

"Mucker mystic." Santana hissed as she approached the cloaked figure still attempting to catch her breath. She leaned over the girl and gripped her collar, roughly yanking the dizzied mystic up to eye-level. "You and your clan need to cease the delusion you carry on about me behind closed doors." She nearly growled, her voice slightly quivering from fighting the natural need to howl out an animalist growl no human should be capable of making.

The mystic's hood fell off revealing the same young apprentice who had pursued Santana for the previous years, even following her while she hunted. Santana used a bow and arrow that time.

"Rachel," Santana growled, "You heed your previous warnings in vain?"

The young mystic eyes finally cleared and then they had she smiled of secret grin. "I cloaked myself."

Santana rolled her eyes and dropped the sorceress in training. "Return to your home, and I may even purchase a new cloak for that horrid rag."

Rachel stood up with the same smile. "Not my garments, but my appearance. I cloaked my smell so you couldn't see me! And it worked. You are something far from our human bloodline. You are a secretive and quiet wolf among us."

Santana grimaced. "I assure you I am no mutt. Though, I'm most certain our loyal friends are cleaner and more honoring than you."

Rachel now held up her staff. "You _heard _me sneak up behind with an ability far surpassed humans!"

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "And here she goes."

Rachel waved her staff and murmured an incantation before she paused for dramatic effect; "A goblin from the realms of Khata!" She even raised her arms, flashing her staff to the passers who never gave notice to the crazy girl.

Santana simply stared, arms crossed and bored into oblivion. "Have you been drinking your frog juices again? I've found you wandering the trees near my land naked the first time you pretended to be fully-grown."

Rachel actually appeared embarrassed when a few children tossed mountain rocks at her feet; a symbol of a bad reputation from insanity. "It is _flogg, _and they are potions I have been working on_."_

Santana frowned in faux sympathy, "I've told you one too many times before; you aren't getting any taller, shadow dweller."

"There is something tremendously wrong about you and I will find out what it is if my last breath depended on it!"

Santana genuinely smiled. "I'm counting on that, forgotten runt." Santana turned to walk away when the young mystic wouldn't let alone.

"You are a beast, Santana Xa Mear! The Mears had no children! Lara has been barren since she first bled."

Santana stopped and angrily looked over her shoulder. "You're speaking about my mother now?"

Rachel saw the look she was receiving but held her ground. She tightened her grip on the staff, almost hoping it would give her courage as well as protection for the stranger standing before you. "These are scared lands, beast. We don't want your kind here."

"Beast?" Santana quickly approached the girl. "You call me a beast, yet here are with dark magic markings on your face."

"They're holy promises!"

"Promises of what, deer dropping? That you'll forever be the thorn in my side?" Santana once again gripped the lapel on Rachel's cloak. "Well, I'll simply roll over and crush you."

Rachel hands quivered but she swallowed her pride. "You scare me not."

Santana laughed. She was so tempted to share that the little imp reeked of fear. "I assume cave dwellers have nothing to fear, but their own misuse of the forbidden magic." She dropped Rachel and watched as the mystic stumbled back.

"It's not forbidden. We have our rights here in these mountains. Every folk hears of these holy grounds."

The Leon scoffed. "Holy? Tell that to the fornicators and their put-aside wives."

"They aren't breaking any laws."

"Oh no." Santana held up her hand and stepped closer. "They are breaking the _sacred_ law."

"And you would care because of what? Their living is their own."

"True." The Leon shrugged. "But I was raised by a non-strayed family. No other person had lain beside them except their vowed partner." With that Santana waved her hand in a hastily motion. "You best leave now before my father sees you again. It was not pretty sight seeing you beg for freedom when you crossed into our territory unannounced—it was a _glorious_ sight."

The young powerful girl raised her staff and whispered a prayer. "They had no child, then they had an infant—I've hear your cries from the other side of the hill—and now here you stand." Rachel smiled triumphantly. "Where is the child?"

"You are delusional, little girl. Now please return to your home. I request honorably." Santana even bowed slightly, smirking at the young mystic. She knew their ways around here, and she was itching to scratch the very flesh off the mystic's face. "May your journey be safe."

"You curse me." Rachel struggled to lash out again, her staff vibrated with power under her grip. But with the town's people wandering about the streets, and Santana showing faux respect—the people wouldn't know otherwise—she returned the bow, and slowly backed away from a creature she _knew _in her gut was not human.

Santana chuckled under her breath, laughing when she looked up and saw Makile watching her every move. "You must admit, I was much more polite this time than the last."

She jumped up to sit on the carriage bench, leaning back to watch Rachel briskly walk away. She chewed her nail in thought. Santana wasn't worried about the dwarf, neither was she afraid of the power the small girl seemed to possess; but it was more than Rachel could bear. Similar to a little boy balancing too many barrels with only one hand—it becomes heavy, hard to balance, and too much to pay attention to at the same time. Santana was only worried about the magic of it all.

She felt her own warm her during the cold nights.

An itch settled over her being. This had happened before many times.

Santana didn't like the feeling. Her face became warm in the cool air, her hands trembled, and her legs ached to run. But where would she run? This was not her home, and the closer breeding season came the harder it was to stand still. She had returned from a hunt a mere hour ago; and yet here she was, vibrating from adrenaline . . . and _something_ else. Something she had never felt before. It was as though a second presence wanted inside her very soul. Santana wanted it to happen, but didn't know how.

Makile kicked his hooves, becoming restless with the energy Santana was giving off. The wonder of a creature she was had to have been born from a line a fine magic, because she was sending waves and waves of drive for movement. The Leon could practically taste it on her tongue, so of course her adoptive brother would be suffering from the effects.

She quickly jumped off the bench and cradled her horse's head between her hands. "I am sorry. I don't understand it either." Makile thrashed his head around, bucking the reigns and the pulling ropes. "I will learn to control when I come to an understanding of what it is. Okay, my brother?"

Santana gingerly stroked the top of the horse's nose. "Have patience for me." She leaned forward and placed a kiss between Makile's nostrils, giggling when the horse cleared his nose. "I will find where I come from. One day. And on that day, you will run away from here with me. Dimitry has plenty horses, and he knows I long to travel away from here. One day, we will find a new home."

The Leon felt another wave pass through causing her to lean heavily against the horse. It was if he could sense her struggle. She clenched her teeth, hissing in anger. "I swear to the stars, that dwarf best not be behind me waiting to feed off this cursed touch."

/ /

It wasn't too long until the Mear's family returned to the plantation over the small hill. The servants stood at the front ready to receive their master and little misses who appeared fully grown by now—an adolescent pre-adult in the making. She may have appeared mature, a young woman's body, but in her heart she was as young as the star's told her.

Santana had bathed in the barn this night, wanting to feel secluded from the wandering eyes of curious helpers. She had never minded them before, flaunting her tail here and over there, but with the sudden changes in her core-being the Leon didn't even tolerate Makile staring at her as she washed in the pigs water bin. She cleaned it out first, but the water was cold as ice. Once ready to return to her private bed-chamber, Santana made the long walk around the flat home and towards the servants entrance where Mercer was seated reading a book. They acknowledged one another with a simple head nod, which was very common.

They were women of many words with others, but once in the same room, silence was comforting.

Once Santana reached her room she locked the door with the heavy bolt and removed all of her robes including her underclothing. The Leon sighed in contentment as she molded herself onto the thick blankets, her shutters were open and the chilly night breeze was blowing in but her skin was so warm she hardly felt anything. Her ears fluttered by themselves from the woodland noises and the forest animals coming to wake at night. Her breathing had thinned and her core burned ever more than it's ever been. Santana rolled onto her back with a pained groan.

Her tail was vibrating with a need again, though the young Leon didn't recognize this one. She grunted and moaned in pain and confusion—confusion, because it wasn't a true pain. Her body heated even more to the point where even the small chilly breeze wasn't enough, so without much thought Santana shot out bed and began clawing the brick walls before jumping out of the window just as the ice began forming on the ground.

/ / /

Somewhere across the continent a Neko was suffering the same feeling, but instead of dealing with it alone she sought comfort from a master. Brittany let out a smaller whimper this time as she palmed Adele's bare back and pressed the human girl closer. The sixteen year old human moaned in shock at the feeling of Brittany's tongue on her neck. It all began several days ago when Adele crawled into bed as bare naked as she was when she were born, much to Brittany's excitement. And they clung to one another as they always had; though both races were going through separate stages in becoming an adult, the feeling was the same.

When Brittany woke up one night and began smelling a sweet aroma, the Neko couldn't find sleep for the rest of the night. Though, several days later when she discovered it was radiating from her friend it drove her mad. Especially when Adele would smell even sweeter the more Brittany touched her available skin—like she did now.

Brittany only wanted to nuzzle and sniff at the scent close to Adele's pulse point. It wasn't all she could handle once her nose gathered the aroma and sent it to all her other senses. The Neko's stomach began to ache, her palms burned from whatever flesh she could grab; and holy stars, was the Neko grabbing all that she could get. Adele grunted when Brittany sucked harder on her throat; she hissed when her butt was being roughly squeezed by the Neko.

"Perhaps we should . . . _oh_, stop." Adele weakly pushed at Brittany. But her mind was so dizzy from the wave of magic Brittany was breathing into her. "Brittany, I think you're reaching your age of—_ungh_!"

Brittany licked all over Adele's neck until she began trekking further down, all over Adele's breasts, stomach, and she would have reached more skin when a particular hard tug on a very sensitive ear brought Brittany back into awareness. Her Neko senses kicked in and bolted up into a sitting position panting heavily. Her vision was glazed she couldn't see Adele gather her tossed robes on the floor and begin putting them on. Her mind was here as well as _there._ The Neko wanted to feel apologetic, but her core being easily fought it—as though she wanted to attack her master and finish . . .err, well, finish _what _exactly?

Brittany tried to swallow to gain some sense from what had transpired between the girls. And the Neko knew _whatever_ she found sweet and entertaining; Adele mostly found it unusual and forbidden. Brittany blinked her thoughts when she heard Adele swiftly walking away from the bed. She quickly crawled forward and jumped off to chase her master

"Have I offended you?"

Adele was standing against the wall, desperately trying to catch her breath; her hand against her chest with a shocked expression. The girl waited a moment to gather her wits and bearings. She let out a shaky breath before slowly opening her eyes to stare at the Neko. Brittany looked so young with her pouted expression. It tugged at the human's heart.

"No." she breathed; there was a hint of a smile playing at her lips. "It's natural for the both of us to feel—so warm . . . when breeding year is a mere two months away. Our bodies are preparing for—well, children."

The Neko cocked her head and sniffed the air once more. The scent drugged her so well. "Can I give you litters? Is that why you stopped?"

"Goodness, no." Adele whispered then laughed. "At least, I'm not certain on that. Though, one thing for sure, we're both young women in the making: hormones. This is all it is."

Adele's breathed hitched when the Neko suddenly pounced, pressing their bodies tightly together once more. She pressed her nose to the heat of the other girl's throat and purred at the back of her throat. It was _so, so_ good. "I'm made of the most pure magic. It is becoming more of me. I can give you an heir if you let me."

Brittany then pressed an open mouth kiss onto the skin, lazily licking where Adele's pores have opened up and let off all her natural scents. Neither girl saw a faint blue tint of dust-like air fall from the Neko's breath, only to be absorbed into the slightly darker skin. Adele's mouth dropped open, a noise hanging off her tongue only to be sucked back when Brittany dared to press their lips together for the first time in both of their lives. Lips hesitantly moved in awkward motions, a giggle here and a caress there; until the Neko gripped on Adele and pressed harder.

"Can I have you for this night? Just this one night. Your smell is—doing things to me. I must touch you." Brittany breathed into Adele's mouth, unknowingly sending more and more pheromones to the girl. "It'll feel so good, I promise."

"I . . . don't doubt your words at all." The human swayed as though she were under an influence of strong drinking.

Adele played with the Neko's ear, grinning lazily while pulling her closer, humming when the fur of Brittany's tail brushed her leg. "You enthralled me." She leaned up to kiss the Neko. "So you will have me once."

This was all the encouragement Brittany needed. She slightly bent her knees to lift the human girl, and with a magical strength Brittany carried her towards the bed. It took some time and a great amount of patience from both sides to understand the body of the other, but once the night was over, the fire that was once burning inside became a dull ember. Still alive, but waiting to be fed to blossom and prepare for a seed, a seed Brittany was aware enough to not send from own. This night was strictly for entertainment. And entertain each other, they did well.

/ / / /

**Second Month, 14****th**** day – 197 P.L. – The Year for **Breeding.

It was pouring hard when Santana saddled Makile and ran him towards a neighboring town nearly a quarter of day's journey to arrive there. They left an hour before dawn and arrived at Hurzah just before the sun reached its highest peak in the sky. Her appearance had stopped aging nearly month or two ago, much to Lara's happiness. What grace for a mother to a quickly aging creature, but her caring parents were falling to their weakness with fragility and fatigue much quicker as the months passed. Santana couldn't bear to witness the inevitable to travel much more to other towns, bring back mysterious root, leaf, and other herbs she was told carried a mineral to strengthen her mother.

Two sides of Santana were pulling from opposite ends. She wished to never return the moment she left for travel, and she dreamed to never leave the hour she returned to her Lara's bedside. Fifty years old could not have been much numbers, Lara still had her dark hair and young skin—whereas Dimitry had white dusting his brown—but Lara did have the strength of the women her age. Something was slowing her, and possibly killing her.

It was too much for the Leon to understand—how fragile the human body was. So easily wrecked from the strong tower it once was. This was the weakness Santana couldn't see, didn't want to see. It hurt too much. But ever the independent creature she was, staying in another town for a few days was always a treat.

Makile ran towards the brick roads and the mighty gates keeping attackers out of Hurzah. The walls were tall, prepared for battle, and the walls circled miles around the city—one of the few great cities separate from the empire's pull—with its own army and government leaders. She hopped of her horse and pulled his reigns towards the guards who stood watch. Santana wasn't use to this sight, so many armed men suddenly standing straighter as though she would attack with a secret army hidden in one of the bags tied to Makile's side.

A tall man stood forward, drawing his sword and nodding towards the cloaked woman walking closer. "Halt!"

The Leon stopped in her tracks and eyed the soldiers. These men appeared plump and tired, too lazy to truly watch guard the gates of Hurzah. Santana chuckled under her breath. Hurzah knew their walls would never truly be under a threat far more dangerous than every-day thieves, nomads, or orphans searching for a new home. These men who liked to pretend they guard the walls were the throwaways. The meaningless string of bodies not worthy enough for the true palace walls acted as though what they said held something meaningful.

But Santana could smell the alcohol rotten meat among them. Her nostril burned with another scent she dare not acknowledge. Humans were more disgusting than the wild beasts Santana hunts with.

Eager to get passed these goblins in uniform, Santana held out her dominate hand, fist closed facing the sky. "I come from Punorge. I am daughter of Dimitry Na Mear, who is husband to Lara Nu Mear. I was named Santana Xa at birth. I am the only blood child they have."

Another guard stepped forward, shorter than first and held out a stick. It appeared wooden, but Santana had recognized the design and markings. It was similar to mystical tree she came across in a dream. She had been placed a deep sleep by a very old sorcerer. His hair was as clear as the wind, and his eyes as black as the Dark Star. He was reaching out for something in her mind, a promise—a sign for a new beginning which lied in Santana's blood. She awoke with a burn mark on her leg, similar to the ones which marked the short staff this filthy guard carelessly swung around. He obviously didn't know or fully comprehend the sacred power he held.

She assumed perfectly when he poked her side with it and laughed along with his fellow guards. "Mear?" He stepped forward and poked her again, this time with more power behind the push; though, Santana barely budged. "Are you a liar or a thief?"

"I am none of which you speak of." Santana held her ground as she lowered her fist. It seems in some places, old tradition is a dead tradition. "I request an entrance. If not for the night, then allow me to feed and water Makile, my companion here."

The guard laughed to himself. "It rains, does it not?" He even looked up towards the pouring water from the heavens. "Use your cloak to gather a drink for the both of you."

The Leon was beginning to lose her patience. "Shall I return home with no medicine to offer my dying mother?"

"Ah!" The guard poked Santana with the stick again. "You request illegal entrance for a dying mother you lie about."

Santana frowned. "You think me a liar?"

"And a murderer. The Mear's lineage has no heir. The mistress of the man you call father could not offer him a son." He looked the Leon up and down. "Let alone a little girl. There is no promise for a family in a woman's blood." He made his point by spitting at her feet.

With that, Santana reached into her cloak and gripped tightly onto a parchment. The guards reacted immediately, drawing their swords and shouting for Santana to drop her weapon. The Leon simply arched a brow. If this were in the wild she would have killed these men, and been on her way. But this was not those times. She may have killed many humans in her short life, but the act wasn't done by desire or greed and protection on a family name not given to her by blood, but by voice and declaration.

The girl pulled out the parchment with a sly grin and offered it to the guard now holding his stick as though he was going to strike her with it. "I believe this is for you and your band of merry lunatics."

The guard unrolled the scroll and read the letter, recognizing the faded family crest on the bottom. He simply glared at the girl and shoved the parchment into her hands. "Let her in!" he shouted before marching towards the bridge where he stood before.

Once inside the large walls of Hurzah Santana pulled Makile towards the barn. The rain had just begun to die down when she pushed the gate open. A young boy sat on a high ladder which overlooked the stalls; an easy way to an eye on each horse. She patted Makile on the back before addressing the boy.

"How much coin for the night?"

The boy jumped off the ladder and ran his hand over Makile's neck. "One horse?"

"Yes."

"Food, brushing, and water are the only care we offer at 2 gold coins and one purple stone." He was a big boy. He was tall, broad shoulders, a muck price, but an honest expression. "Father's orders not mine."

"Goodness to stars. " Santana scoffed and began to pull Makile. "Will he be able to fly by morning?"

The boy grabbed for Makile's reigns. "Wait, there's nowhere else to house your friend. If the soldiers find him outside the Inn's, they take him for good."

"Listen,"

"Jacob." The boy offered a side grin.

Santana scrunched her nose, but held her tongue. "Is there anything else you'll accept besides me selling my body for breeding season?"

Jacob chuckled. "Hold the gold and give me three silver coins." He held out his hand. "But my father will count for purple stones."

The Leon arched her brow, but sighed. Reaching for her money bag tied around her waist, she pulled out the small stone. It was a similar shape to a coin, but wider and much thicker. Plus, many say each colored stone has gifts from the right use of magic. So this was a very valuable piece of stone.

After Santana paid for Makile's luxury suit, she headed towards the tavern desperately in need of a strong drink. Her core had been burning for several long weeks now; and the burn of alcohol into her system dulls the throb. Born in the forest and raised in a small town, Santana had loved to visit these places silent hoping more drunken fights took place when she was there. She asked around for the directions, and when she was pointed towards a majestic looking structure the Leon was sure she would only be able to afford a free cup of water—which they never offered.

Santana stepped towards the entrance, pulling off her raincoat hood but kept her head covered with a scarf. There was music playing loudly, several musicians were too drunk and were playing off tune or were having their way with women in front of everyone who cared enough to watch as though this place were a brothel. They humped, grunted their filthy sounds, and cheered when one finished into an oblivion state for a few seconds.

"OLAH!"

The foul scent nearly knocked Santana on her butt. "And they call me an animal."

Not wanting to gain any attention on her first night, Santana chose to sit at the very back and order a cup of warm milk mixed with red wine. She had been craving the creamy drink since as long as she could remember. It was more appealing than anything else in this ritzy town. Attempting to dose off and daydream with her eyes open was an imaginary wish when another had pulled the seat out and shared her table.

"I'm not looking for company." She mumbled into the cup before throwing back the drink in two large gulps.

The man let out a long whistle. "That's a lot of drink for a very slender woman such as yourself."

The Leon rolled her eyes behind her arm. _Good heavens, this is not what I need._ Santana then swiftly stood, not feeling this pub anymore. "Who's to say I am only a woman, but a mistress?"

"I see no ring." The man simply sat back and openly gawked at the cat-like girl. "No man has promised you an everlasting happiness? Well then," He stood along with her. "I see my invitation. No need to be subtle. I'll even pay for the room."

At this the young Leon frowned in confusion. Sure she held the appearance of an experience pre-adult, but she was only several years old hidden in a plantation surrounded by servants and horses. Santana wasn't completely in the dark, she knew exactly what the man wanted and how he wanted it—she could smell it from him. But, the Leon would never guess his antics would _actually _work on a woman.

She looked him down and shook her head. "Not interested." Though her body betrayed her words when she felt her tail strain against her pants while something within her growled to take this man's offer.

Santana's eyes widened and she stiffly turned attempting to make a fast runaway but ended up slowly moving through the dancing bodies. Something inside of her was barely beginning to take control and Santana did not like it one bit. It terrified the Leon to her throbbing core. The second she stepped out of the tavern she gasped for a much needed breathe. Her face began to her warm and her hands trembled at her sides. Her vision sharpened causing her to stumble down the steps. She easily balanced, but it wasn't the point.

The Leon _never_ tripped.

Her vision became harder and harder to focus on until she grabbed the nearest the person who walked beside her and dragged them to the nearest inn.

Her mind blacked out; though, her body was hard at work.

/ / /

Brittany was sad. Sometimes she's never sad, disappointed from not having enough milk during mid-afternoon hours, but never truly sad. No, at the moment Brittany was utterly devastated. She held in a sniffed as she watched Adele and her new husband authorize her departure towards the sacred breeding lands for Nekos. Brittany was being sent away as though she were a layer of robe no longer needed for this season. But the Neko could see and smell the disappointment radiating from Adele. Once her mistress had married two months ago—a month after she let Brittany have her—her father had set up and arranged marriage with the priest's son.

Ever the holy man, Adele knew he would rid his family of the Neko as soon his new wife held his family name, and he did. High priest to be Daro De Scon, son of Alphos le De Scon the current priest in the high temple, handed the documents over to the General with a satisfied breath. Daro then approached the Neko with a device and held it over her wrist.

"I free you, dear sister of the High Star." He gently removed the cuff, which imprisoned Brittany to the Empire. "You may go on your way, and be as you choose."

Daro grabbed another device and pressed it quickly to the previously cuffed wrist. It burned very much, but the only burn the Neko cared about was the one in her heart. She was being taken away from her beloved friend. Brittany was being stamped an independent citizen. Other Nekos would treat this as a promise from the heavens themselves that the dark years are finally coming to a finish. They would take advantage of their freedom and run as far away from the capitol Empire.

Brittany didn't want any of these things. All she wanted was to curl into Adele's side once and never leave. The human girl cried openly, grabbing the Brittany's cuff from her husband and held them to her chest as the Neko was being led away. So much for freedom, she still felt like a prisoner. A covered carriage was waiting for her out the council hall. It was fancy, being pulled by fancy looking horses, and she would most likely get the chance to eat fancy looking food. Her ears perked up in alarm when she noticed she wasn't traveling alone.

"Oh, hello."

The stranger turned out to be young make Neko. He was very handsome, and nearly feminine. He shuffled away from Brittany to allow her room to sit.

Brittany faced the boy and grinned. "Were you freed as well?"

The boy gave a sad grin. "Weren't we all? It was only a matter of time when our natural core surfaced. Our preemptive dwelling place could only hide so such of ourselves"

Brittany scratched her ears and frowned. "You talk really strange. What do you mean?"

Instead of answering right away the boy held out his hand. "Kurt. I was named Kurt. And yourself?"

"Brittany." She wiped at her eye when she saw Adele watch the carriage pull away. "It was a plant, or something . . . equally as forgetful."

Kurt suddenly appeared very disturbed. "Well then, Brittany. I suppose we should familiarize ourselves with one another before we reach the breeding grounds."

Brittany nodded distractedly. "How long until we're there?"

"About a four days drive. Why?"

Brittany curled her tail around her hands and sighed. "I do not anticipate offending a new acquaintance, but I don't want to talk to you at the moment. Leave me in silence, please."

She could hear the boy moving around in his seat to get more comfortable. "Brittany, dear girl, you do know why they send us away together?"

"I'm not imprudent." Brittany nearly snapped. "I _know _exactly why they send us off in pairs. They expect us to mate and bear offspring for their high-price auctions. It's good for the economy, I've heard so myself."

Kurt held his silence for a moment to watch the angered Neko. "The human girl must have been a dream mistress for you to be longing so."

Brittany sniffed and shook her head. "I miss her. I miss her presence, her showers, the way she brushed my tail. . ." She tapped the side of the carriage with her knuckles. "I'll miss her kisses, her friendship, and when she allowed me to have her for one night."

Kurt cleared his throat, but said nothing. "I was never close to my master. It is a treat to leave his care."

The female Neko sighed and buried herself into her thoughts and daydreams. Of course, she missed Adele. Brittany couldn't think of anything else than when Adele had woken up to Brittany grinning a prized smile the morning after they played with one another, to when Adele came running into her private chambers and announced her engagement through tears and angry words Brittany would probably never understand. The Neko didn't know Adele was upset because she would lose ownership to her companion. Adele's new role to the Empire was to make her husband happy and vice versa.

Maybe somewhere on these breeding grounds after Brittany bears her first litter of kittens, she will find a way to run off into the red forest and across the dark waters into a place she can only imagine is free from this pain.

One day, she'll find a new home.

/ /

The scent of dawn woke her up.

The hardest pull kept the Leon's head hard on the pillow. Direction was spinning in her mind, flipping from right to left. Falling upward or floating downward, Santana couldn't separate the parts; nor did she want to. The voice in the back of her mind no longer growled but purred in contentment. There was something she had done to cease the voice and the raw need for some odd thing the Leon couldn't name.

Santana wasn't sure if she would ever move from where she lay. Her ear fluttered from nearby warmth, which reminded her of mother's hug. Her feather pillow was soft, hard, and slightly moist from her drool. Unusual, it was. Her spine straightened before arching, bending to stretch her muscles from their sleep—that was when the scent of human struck her nostrils. But, it wasn't just any _human_. The Leon carefully lifted her head, painfully aware of her lack of robes and slacks. Her tail vibrated with a freedom and a dominating taste. This was not what she wanted to happen when she traveled to Hurzah. The moment she slowly turned to face the person in bed beside her, the Leon inwardly shrieked and jumped from the bed in confusion.

Golden hair, fair skin, and bright eyes—greener than emeralds—had met her attention. A woman, still awake, lay on the bed panting as though her life would end if she could breathe in much more. Her pale skin glistened with human perspiration from the obvious activity Santana and the woman shared.

After the shocked feeling faded from the thought of sleeping with another woman, Santana's hands shot to her ears protruding in the open and announcing what her true blood is. Though, it didn't seem to bother the woman. Instead the woman still gasped and shuddered from the aftershock of—apparently—an amazing finish.

Still feeling young in her mind, Santana rushed to dress herself, keeping an eye on the woman now passed out from sheer exhaustion. Once dressed, the Leon couldn't have run out the room faster than she had. Santana vaguely remembers hearing the boy behind the counter whistle and howl in another language as she brushed passed him. The words faded together and Santana barely gather what the boy meant: something about being the man who ran out in fright after properly taking care of Santana's needs.

_Goodness! How many have seen what she truly was?_

Her father would not be happy. No, no, not happy at all. She should have visited the town physician and left immediately.

Oh mighty heavens Santana could smell the woman on her! She rushed towards a wash barrel for horses outside an office building; she held her hood down and dunked her whole head under the freezing water. It pricked and stung a bit, but the relief from the paralyzing heat was way too much to bear. The Leon lifted her head for a needed breath. She scratched and harshly rubbed at her eyes and hands. The musky scent was overpowering her awareness. Her hands even shook with a weakness Santana never knew she had.

Her instincts were letting her know the beginning stages of her life cycles were reaching their points for Santana to finally act on them. She knew what was happening, but she was raised by human farmers. They could not have known the power of what was happening to her body. No one was there to warn her!

She had reached her age to . . . mate.

The horror of the thought! This was not what she had anticipated when she grew up. Santana then headed directly to the stables where she could hear Makile whining. It was a bit of a walk, several corners, and a field away from the main civilization.

There was a different farm boy instead of Jacob. He was much older, presumably married, and wore much less clothing than the young lad. He looked up when he heard Santana walk into the barn area where several more horses stayed.

He straightened up and puffed out his bare chest. "Hoy my lady." The man rushed to greet her, nearly tripping over himself in his rush. "A return for another yowl?"

Santana's attention was on her adoptive brother, wildly shaking his head, restless from his stay away from someone in his family. "How's my guy doing? He wasn't too much trouble was he?"

Once in front of her, the man looked his shoulder and noncommittally shrugged. "He's a good bred. Good boy." He straightened and sent the Leon a sly grin. "He sure missed you. Jacob said you waged for one night, but after the third night, I assumed all the pants you were getting into you may have found some coin."

He finished with a wink.

Santana stared for a moment, waiting for the laughter to soon follow. "I don't understand the joke. Saddle my horse and point me in the direct of your priestess."

"Oh, girly." He licked his lips while looking her up and down. "You sure gave me a ride for my coin and stones. Had I known you were into the pagan lifestyle of bedding women, well then," he began rubbing his stomach. "I'm full to your content, lady."

Something inside Santana took a good look at the young man standing in nothing but loose slacks and work boots, before curling into itself and slowly died. A violent shudder recoiled through her tail and she grimaced in more than one type of pain.

"In all my stars and dreams, I pray I did not touch you while you were unclothed." Santana stared wide-eyed in bewilderment.

The man only smiled more. "It was magic."

"The cursed black magic?" Santana began walking towards Makile who was now bucking as best he could in such a small space. "Saddle my horse, I'll find the priestess on my own."

"Whoa there!" The man blocked her pathway. "You owe us quite a bit of coin, and purple stones. Three nights we fed and watered your stallion, the least we deserve is two more purple stones and a handful of copper coin."

Santana scoffed and glared at the little man she could easily break. "I've paid my dues. Now give me my horse."

The man's brows shot up and he chuckled softly. "You do not remember me, do you?"

"You've made your jokes and told crude stories—"

"They aren't stories." He interrupted. "I am called Liam; my brother is Noah and the little one Jacob. We are bastards."

"Sounds pitiful."

Liam ignored the tone. "To the great amount of fun I had sharing your pillow, which does not pay what work we've done for your horse, we're honest working men. You've claimed your bedside among many others other than me. You've gained your coin; now please give us our hard earned wages."

The Leon scowled. "Have I truly been here more than one night?"

Liam slowly nodded. "And quite the reputation you've gain from the tavern. I wouldn't return if I were you. I've heard you were quite an animal in bed."

Now Santana was confused among being utterly terrified. "You've said we've had lain together, now you switch your words."

"I was filled with strong drink, and not in my right mind." Liam shook his head. "I only remember you leaving to find another." This time he chuckled softly. "A woman."

The Leon stared for a moment, contemplating her choices for the next few seconds. Anger dwelling underneath swirled to life as she clenched her fists; this utterance of the man and his poor choice of words—best to walk away, it would not be worth it no matter how much Santana wished to—what?

Santana paid her past-due nights, before quickly gathering Makile and his saddle. Her brother's energy was nervous and anxious. He galloped out of the stables at full speed, not used to being locked behind a wall for—well, at all. On the Mear's plantation all the horses simply ran the vast hills and fields. Santana led Makile up the streets and past the small farm land towards a small cottage hidden behind the forest and darkness; where the priestess lived. Eager to leave the lively city and towards the smaller village area of Hurzah, Santana let Makile run the entire way knowing full well his legs needed to stretch and work out his stiff muscles.

By the time Santana had arrived at the small cottage a wave of nausea was dizzying the Leon at the thought of bedding so many people in the past few nights—not that she believed the stable boy. But as she jumped off the horse, her legs no longer quivered, nor her core from an uncontrollable heat. Her body was in a state of serenity, she had never noticed before—when she had ran out on the strange woman—but even her walk was lighter as though she floated through the trees and towards the cottage pathway.

It was extremely odd.

Keeping her robes in its proper place to hide her Leon bloodline, Santana respectfully knelt next to the door before knocking. She's heard so many stories about many different priestesses' from many different lands. Once her mother caught the beginnings of an aging sickness, Santana had traveled to the furthest mountains for foreign root and strong leaf drippings. She found nothing from her travels over the past few months, but the night she returned home, wind from the town's gossip told Santana of an arriving priestess in Hurzah. She had just returned from the White Mountains with a blessing about her finger tips—ready to give back to the people in these sacred lands.

The door opened and an elderly woman stepped out squinting to properly see who was at the door.

Santana held out her hand and allowed the woman the grasp it pulling the Leon into the cottage and lead her towards the sorceress. The urge to remove her cloak out respect to the higher gods was a strong calling, but Santana kept her hands at her sides once the older woman let go.

She wore a clean black robe that was long enough to drag on the floor as she walked, her hair was as white as the frozen rain, and yet there was still a distant beauty about this woman as Santana watched her. Perhaps it was her energy that Santana was able to sense. But she was aged into her highest numbers. The Leon could tell by the way her fragile hands shook to retrieve a cup from the table. The woman shuffled to the burning fire and grabbed the kettle that was placed next to the warmth.

Once at Santana's side again, the woman poured the red fluid into the cup and motioned for Santana to drink.

Santana wasn't a stranger to this ritual, if anything, she was far too familiar drinking the tea leaves drippings—among other roots the Leon couldn't pronounce. She tilted her head back and swallowed the bitter liquid in three large gulps. The Leon pressed her lips tightly together before placing the cup on the table, the only furniture in the room. Her eyes watered but she knelt immediately, reciting an old prayer as she waited for the sorceress to call her in.

A warm smoother hand hesitantly pressed onto Santana's shoulder. "She awaits you, my lady."

The hand belonged to a young boy no older than six in human years. He held his baby features, but his posture and mannerisms were that of a boy well into his teens.

Santana stood and bowed, holding in a grin when the boy held out his dominate hand and waved it in the direction of the dark hall towards the woman in power. "May the main star shine its brightest for you, my lady."

"As well for you, young master." Santana whispered loud enough for the boy to hear as she walked passed him towards the hall.

Her Leon bloodline flourished in the darkness, her senses widening towards the smallest of sounds, the barest of movements from a simple intake of breath, to the feel of a heartbeat calm and soothing . . . and oddly familiar in tempo. The closer she walked towards the room the farther away the Leon felt from her body. It was as though her soul was floating away in a far land full of dreams and wild horses.

The drink was taking its course.

Feeling on the edge of a half-life and a shadow dweller, The Leon walked numb into the room where the sorceress was sitting cross-legged in the center of the room. An invisible pull brought Santana closer towards the small girl.

Her core began to slowly burn into life, sending her bloodline energy into the air. From Santana's other travels this had never happened because of the desires to breed were far greater than her blood magic. This feeling was ever greater, stronger, and lighter in her mind.

Santana Xa was high from her own magic.

The sorceress's head snapped up at the feeling. The figure was cloaked with a dark green, almost black, robe; the large hood handing wide and low, shielding all personal features. That was when Santana finally _smelt_ it. She wanted to react, but her body was in a trance, unable to move unless the sorceress allowed it. The kneeling woman in power quickly stood and back away from the Leon, she grabbed her staff in alarm and held in Santana's direction.

"How did you find me? You truly are a beast, Xa Mear!"

_Oh god._

Santana felt the burning intensify, which nearly "melted" the pull of the concoction the old woman had her drink. Her mind began to clear and she stumbled forward falling flat on her face with a rather hard _thump._

"Unngggggrrrrrrrrhmmmmmm." The Leon groaned in pain.

The sorceress shivered from an unknown energy floating around her. She kept a watchful eye on Santana, still mumbling face-down on the floor, and tried to pin point where this nearly white feeling was originating from. Surely, it could have been coming from Santana, the spoiled daughter of the great Dimitry Na Mear and his wife Lara.

The red stone embedded into the tip of her staff began to vibrate to life, something Rachel had never seen happen before. Her firm grip wasn't strong enough for the power coming to life from the creature lying on the floor. And the Leon felt it as well. She rolled with a hiss and attempted several times to get up. In her loss of direction, the Leon's head snapped back from an uncontrolled strong gravity pull, which also caused her hood to give from the snaps and fall from Santana's head. Her pointed ears twitched and flicked in the new surrounding and Rachel was finally able to _know_.

When Santana gathered herself and shook her mind completely free from the Sorceress's cleansing drink, she slowly stood her eyes falling on the kneeling sorceress. The Leon inhaled a nervous breath when she felt the dark air hit her ears.

She clapped her hands and whistled lowly. "Well, I suppose this secret is out." Santana chuckled bitterly. "Who knew, right? And for a certain promise, I did not enchant my parents. They love me as I am."

Santana then squared her shoulders and waited for what Rachel had planned. She knew this little rat had wanted to get her filthy low-eaten paws all over the Leon's true bloodline—she knew a punishment of some sort was a mere moment away. The Leon may have despised the dwarf when they were younger, but a holy woman was a woman to be respected; so Santana held her peace. But Rachel remained on the ground, her hand no longer on the staff, but her attention on the creature. Mouth hung open, eyes wide—surely she had something to say, this little rodent from the lands of Punorge had to have been full of words waiting to spill.

"You are a Leon?" Rachel continued to stare. "An imprisoned rare breed of the Neko; it is the black bloodline."

Santana tilted her head, "Are you not going to kill me, hopper?" Her fists were tightly clenched waiting for the staff to drop a storm of pain.

The young sorceress shot to her feet in alarm. "Kill? You wish me to kill you? Good stars, no! I wouldn't! Nor could I! The staff is coming to life with you here." Rachel finally leaned to lift the staff, the red stone now forming in a white stone. "This is only done by purest magic in the realm."

The Leon felt a swell of pride, but strained with her life to hide it. "I've told you before, I am an honorable woman."

"You are a tormenter who takes advantage of their pure lineage!"

Santana arched a brow and smirked. "Advantage, young priestess?" She bowed before stepping forward. "You were a threat to my family."

"And I assumed _you_ a threat to my people." Rachel whispered back. "I have more to care for. My duty is to my people, a larger continent than two farmers well off enough to bring a slave into their home."

"Do you wish to test if the gods favor me, rodent? You speak out of place for a holy woman whose power is from the Main Star. I am no slave!"

Rachel simply stared; energy of defeat was strong around her. "I meant no disrespect, Leon. But simply spoken what I have seen in my younger years around your family lands. I am curious by nature, all humans are; and we cross boundaries, kill strangers, terrorize family towns, and hurt loved ones because of that curiosity can become fear if dealt in a wrong manner."

"And yours became what, young priestess?"

"Pride." Rachel finally stood, staff in hand and pointed at Santana. "I've been the youngest in my family for as long I can remember. My sisters in power treated me as though I would never live long enough to be blessed by the Main Star and carry my own responsibility. You were my rain to the sun, my practice. If I could prove something supernatural was amongst us, I may have been worthy enough in their eyes."

Santana hummed in thought. "And now?"

Rachel shook her head with a small smile. "You have blood more pure than mine; therefore, you cannot be my standing foot." She inhaled deeply. "You've come here for your mother, but I don't carry the root you need—and you have little to no time."

The Leon backed away and held her stomach in a pained grief. "You _must_ have something for her. I will give you every coin I have if it means a sure good health for my mother."

"And adoptive mother."

The Leon stared for a moment. "We are a loyal race. Lara is as much my mother now as my birthmother who cried for me to flee from the Empire's soldiers in order to save my life. I may have an imprisoned brother out there. I've thought about it, yes. Or he may be dead alongside my birth mother. I carry them with me as long as I live, through our lineage. But Lara is neither blood nor magic. I have her as long as she is _alive_."

Rachel stood in silence, searching her thoughts and memories for _something, _and then, "I may have root to give, from a friend; an ally, he is to be trusted."

The Leon felt a surge of hope. "This is good news. Where is this ally you speak of?"

The young priestess but her lip in worry. "Is your horse fit for a long travel?"

Santana scratched her ears and sighed. "As long as it takes. Hopefully not too long."

/ / / /

**Second Month, 26****th**** Day, 197 P.L. **

"I will order the strongest wine."

"We are on travel for official business. She'll have a cup of warm milk."

Brittany looked to the man behind the counter. "Serve me a strong drink, kind sir. I am in no mood for argument."

Kurt slapped a purple stone onto the shiny wood. "A warm cup of milk is all the strong drink this young kitten will have."

The Neko being addressed sighed in frustration. She leaned forward onto her arms and pouted in anger. Two weeks for a supposedly five days travel was wearing on the high energy Neko. Brittany's leg bounced at a high rate, her ears picked up every conversation about them in the tavern, and her tail had accidentally brushed against too many humans for her liking. A little girl even walked up to the Neko to pet her tail. Offended by being viewed as a pet and not an independent citizen, Brittany may have exposed her teeth and growled at the girl. It was purely instinctual, something she actually regretted.

But that incident was nearly one week prior to the present hour. Now, Brittany sits in a tavern with her mating companion praying her warm milk was peppered with drippings of wine.

"I am no kitten." She hissed under her breath.

Kurt sipped at his water, looking to Brittany in disinterest. "Oh the contrary."

"I have my rights to be wanting." Brittany gulped her warm milk with a purr. "This travel has been the worst nightmare, and I don't think I've ever had one. My ears are constantly ringing with distant sounds, my tail is thinning in this new climate, and I miss my grandmother's cat. He also was a misunderstood lord of the palace."

"Is that what we are: misunderstood?"

"Indeed, friend."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Your slight sovereign attitude is becoming, and that poor young girl could have saved her own precious time."

"You don't understand, _she_ touched my tail."

Kurt closed his and groaned. "I had forgotten about that with much effort. She was only a child, Brittany."

"As am I."

"No, no." He strongly shook his head. "We are not humans. We age in our own time, and our time is come. We have reached our full matured appearance." Kurt looked over his shoulder when he felt the stares from several patrons. "They stare at us as though we are a meal."

Brittany twisted in her seat to look around, and sure enough several groups of friends or coworkers sat at their tables for an hour of forgettable drinking, and watching the Nekos with the strongest interest. "It bothers me none, friend. Let them have their fun and gossip."

Kurt snapped his head in Brittany's direction. "Looking is allowed, but no touching from a curious child?"

Brittany shrugged. "None of it bothers me. I only snapped because she touched a spot Adele had touched the night we gave our purity to one another; it brought up the best memory that only I should remember when I'm alone or bedding a second warm body."

"I have yet to believe you about that. For instance, how would you go about pleasuring a human girl?"

"It isn't hard. It took time and smelling her body from the sweetness she kept sending. Adele, that mighty pincher amongst the sheets and pillows. See? Now this is something I could speak about and not worry you'll cause my early death with boredom from your voice." Brittany waved her hand to order another cup of milk.

Kurt simply stared. "Oh, how your words move me." He deadpanned.

"It's a gift along with my extra furry tail." The female Neko sniffed the cup before taking a small sip of milk. "The female body is magical in every race or specie. I supposed I tapped into it. Though, many nights since then I've waited for another time with her, or perhaps another individual."

She looked over at Kurt with a secret smile.

Kurt's ears flickered when somewhere inside shuddered at the look Brittany was giving him. "If the empire has any say, then you are to have me whichever way you desire."

"This I know." She slowly licked her lips as she looked over the male Neko. "Your skin looks so soft. I bet your fur is even softer." Brittany whispered the last part, followed by a noise which sounded much like a purr and a moan. "Can I touch your tail? I have the sudden urge to lie next to it. I mean, yours is not as perfect and wonderful as mine, but there is a second place for a reason."

Kurt immediately waved towards the man who tended the strong drinks. "Serve me the strongest wine you have."

Brittany clicked her tongue. "Shame on you, young friend. We are on official capitol business and I'm hungry."

"I've said what was needed in order to keep your mind clear from shame had you done an awful act with an even more awful person." He quickly sipped his new severed wine. "Thank me later."

"I never regret anything I do."

"You've never had wine, girl. Your mind has only been yours."

Brittany scowled. "I know how these drinks work. Very similar to our own bloodline magic, we don't corrupt the mind; we only free the barrier surrounding it."

Kurt looked up from his drink. "Have you used our blood magic?"

Brittany inhaled deeply and twisted to fully face her fellow Neko. "Once; it was an accident, it felt as though there was too much water in a small cup—it fell out of me without notice. And as beautiful as that night was, I would never do it again on a human."

"Your mistress?"

Brittany nodded. "Human blood is weak and easily influenced with magic, strong drink, and bad weather. I love Adele, but she was not made for me. I wish to find someone who is made for me and my bred of magic."

Kurt finally grinned. "Should I guess that I am not that person?"

"You are not, because I can smell it on you. It is foul and I'm threatened you might be prettier than me." Brittany scratched the surface of the bar and hissed under her breath. "And I'm still hungry."

Kurt pressed down the hair around his ears, slightly moved by Brittany's compliment. "You've had three cups of warm milk. What more does a kitten need?"

Brittany smiled brightly. "Food I can chew on."

/ /

The Neko travelers stood watching a butcher toss the desired fish towards a young boy who began cooking the fish for Brittany. Her mouth watered at the smell. The beady eye were watching her every move and she loved it.

"That is prefect right there."

The boy simply kept cooking, sending a confused look to Brittany and Kurt.

Brittany stepped closer and held out her hand as though she were attempting to grab the fish off the grill. "No more cooking. I'll eat my fish as it is. Thank you."

The boy yelled towards the back in another language. He stepped away from the grill when the butcher ran up and immediately took the fish off the grill. He scolded the boy while pointing towards Brittany. The female Neko simply watched, worried she might not get her food. But then the butcher wrapped the fish in a bread type paste and handed it so the hungry Neko.

"I apologize for the boy. He is my nephew and a stranger to your race."

Brittany didn't hear what the man said but quickly bit into her breakfast and walked away. Kurt sent the butcher their regard s and paid for Brittany's breakfast before jogging to catch up to the female Neko.

"You have your glorious way in showing gratitude, kitten."

Brittany shoved the last bite into her mouth and moaned in satisfaction.

Kurt grimaced and wiped off the juices falling out of her mouth. "Will you cease this savagery? You eat like a hound from woodland living. If our companions see us they may leave us here to eat as wild beasts."

Brittany pushed his hand away and smiled. "Did I not show I appreciated his food by purchasing his catch?"

"I paid the coin." Kurt grunted in frustration. "Now, I believe we were to meet with the carriage around this time of day." He clapped his hands and looked around the small village to make note of where they were.

Brittany kicked the dirt and sighed. "I don't want to leave just yet. For the moment, I hate traveling, but I would stay here then allow the empire take us to the breeding grounds."

"We know our place, Brittany." Kurt grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her in the direction of the carriage. "We do our part for the empire, and then we are truly free."

Brittany mumbled a few curse words under her breath as she followed her companion towards their carriage. The fat man, whom Brittany completely despised, was the very reason for their week long delay. Something about his wife, then having the appropriate legal papers for travel through the independent lands who forbid the empire folk, unless they have signed paperwork from their town governors. All of this nonsense running from small village to an even smaller village was strictly legal business.

Their carriage was being watched over by the town's soldiers, the last pathetic excuse of fighting men on the outskirts of empire territory.

Kurt made a face the closer they got to their tents and carriage. "What is that foul smell?" He looked over all the soldiers and shuddered. "You three are on my short list the minute I am a free man."

The scent bothered Brittany as well, but she didn't understand the point in making empty threats. When they reached the breeding grounds, they would officially be separate from the empire and be a part of what the gods have promised for them. Though, as much faith Brittany puts into the Main Star, she has a feeling and a greater belief in something else. She simply doesn't know what it truly is, yet.

One of the soldiers threw a chewed chicken bone at the Neko's feet. "There! If you're hungry then eat, _man_!"

The three overweight guards laughed amongst themselves, and obnoxiously at that. "He is no man! You make a joke!"

"Look at their cloaks they wear. I've always wondered where the tails comes out."

_From our pants, not our cloaks you ignorant pig! _Brittany frowned at the other words these men spit back at the Nekos. She had said it never bothered, and it didn't; but it only bothered her now because it bothered her companion: Kurt.

She could literally feel the waves of anger and hurt flowing off the Neko. His fists shook at his side and his ears flattened atop his head. His tail straightened stiff before slowly waving from side-to-side. His body was preparing for an attack. Brittany's eyes widen and quickly grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him toward her tent. Once inside the tent, Brittany faced her friend and slapped him hard across the face.

Kurt's head barely snapped back, but he still arched a brow and dropped his jaw in shock. "Are you insane!" He rubbed his cheek and brushed passed Brittany to sit on her bed.

"You were about to kill those men and you wouldn't have known until the townsfolk saw!"

Kurt scowled at the scared Neko. "I don't kill. I don't even know how to kill a man even if I truly wanted."

Brittany and sat next to Kurt. "But if you truly wanted, then our instincts wouldn't have stopped but guided you through it." Brittany flicked his left ear and smiled softly. "I felt your magic, but it wasn't the good kind. It was something dark." Brittany looked around the small tent as if someone might be watching her. "I've heard of this magic. It's very rare and very dark. You would have _killed_."

Kurt refrained an eye roll. "It has nothing to do with magic, but anger. This is what you smelled. I was very angry, still am. But it doesn't take magic for a Neko to kill a man; I've heard the stories as well."

Brittany bit her lip and sighed. "Those must be very sad stories."

"Those are actually the happy ones."

"Taking a human's life would make you happy?" Brittany frowned and shivered with an unknown feeling.

"Oh, I would be very happy."

A surge of anger ran through Brittany and shook her being to the core. She shifted on the bed, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable next to Kurt. This boy must have had a hard time in the capitol to be so narrow minded on the humans. "I don't understand how that'll make anyone happy."

Kurt lay down and wiggled around to get comfortable. "Easy: speak to a human and the desire will shortly settle."

"You are a very angry person. Putting all your frustration on a terrible experience with an evil master is not going to make you a happy kitten."

Kurt looked over to Brittany. "As for you, dear Brittany. Not every human is as delicate as your precious Adele. I've seen her around the city. Happy girl and proud spirits—be grateful you're gone for that wouldn't have persisted very long."

He didn't see it but heard it before he felt the burning sting once again on his cheek; though, this time his head did snap to the side from the force. He clenched his jaw but said nothing when Brittany quickly left the tent.

/ /

Brittany was glaring at the back of the horse as they trotted down the smooth road towards Ty, the first city on the independent lands. She sat next to the fat driver whom was more tolerable now than looking at Kurt in the eye. He insulted someone very close to her heart and that was hard to forgive, let alone forget. She was snacking raw meat Sayrea kept stored in a small water barrel. No, that wasn't his name.

_Sahri? _No, that was a woman's name. But when Brittany looked over the man, she supposed he could be woman if he grew out his hair and if _Salizine_ shaved his beard.

_For certain this man's name must be Senn. _

Brittany grabbed for another piece of meat and frowned at the man. "What is your name, Sir?"

"Voz Nean." He exhaled as though speaking was painful for the fat man.

Hmmm, wrong name completely. Brittany shoved the last meat slice into her mouth and shrugged to herself. None of this matters anyway. But what does matter is the fact that she'll still have to share a bed with Kurt. She made a face. As angry as Brittany was for the recent delay, she was praying to every god for a longer one. She looked at the Main Star and prayed to it, and then she prayed to the Cal-Mian grounds. Brittany spent the next hour praying in her head to every creature she could name. It wasn't until she prayed to the unnamed horned horses was when her ears picked up a distant sound quickly heading their way.

On pure instinct, Brittany grabbed the reigns from Voz and yanked hard swerving the carriage around a bed a trees, narrowly missing the swarm of arrows flying at them. They stuck into the side of the carriage, and one struck a rear horse that stumbled and brought the line of horses heavily to his side. Brittany let go of the reigns completely and jumped down to the tongue of the carriage. She pulled out a dagger she pick-pocketed from a blacksmith and began cutting the harness to let the horses loose from the weight of the carriage. They still ran, but even faster sensing the pursuit of an enemy. The carriage jerked once the horses were free.

Brittany then used to her enhanced agility and jumped off the moving vehicle into a thinned brush. She rolled and rolled down a small slope but eventually shifted her weight and rolled onto her feet and hands into a hunting position. Her breathing was strong from the adrenaline, and the excitement of what was to come.

_The horned horses have answered her prayers! These must be the true gods!_

Brittany's head snapped up when she heard an arrow shooting towards her. She leaped out of the way and ran back up the slope to grab one of the bandits by the neck. Her footsteps were silent to the human's archer ear and she quickly twisted his head into an odd position. When she let go the body fell limp on the ground and she inhaled deeply when a rush of warmth blanketed her mind. Her ears flattened, she bared her teeth, and she crouched low. Her vision sharpened on its own, tunneling on a stray man running through the trees and towards the carriage.

Brittany didn't want another confrontation. The human would have killed her otherwise. She knew who these strays were: road thieves. They were truly in the independent lands. She ran around the side trying to hear if Kurt was still alive. Too many men surrounded the carriage and one even had the door opened! Kurt either ran off or he was in their hands. As angry Brittany was with Kurt, she hoped the boy had run away the moment the arrows flew at the travelers.

Praying her companion took his chance; Brittany ducked behind a particularly large tree and waited a moment before taking off into a run in the opposite direction. She ran and ran and ran. The thrill of being so free had tasted so good, why was letting herself be led to a breeding ground where she'll lay for hours offering litters until her final days? The empire freed her, she shouldn't be forced to go anywhere but where her legs would take her. And quite the distance were they taking Brittany.

Fast and nearly silent, the blonde Neko ran with an adrenaline pouring out of her each breath. She believed on the small bandits of men to have lost her trail once they stole what they wanted.

But she hadn't counted on a stray tribe waiting at the front of the tree line.

_Cursed me! _

Brittany swore in her head when the sound of a gun shot rang through her ears, loud—dizzying her. The Neko kept running until she heard a second fire, a third, and the last. She looked over shoulder but saw no one. She ran straight ahead into the belly of the bandits.

"Ahh!" Her shoulder jerked back throwing off her direction and she ran into a tree. She collided hard and dropped back with a pained groan.

With a shaky hand, she pressed onto her shoulder and hissed at the burn she felt. She had seen these weapons be used before, though only by a soldier of the capitol. It burned a focal point on her shoulder, literally melting the skin by the second. If she were human her arm would have been gone. But Brittany wasn't human, so she was healing by the second; her body fought the chemical seeping into her pores drip by drip. Though Brittany kept her arm, and sealed her skin closed, she couldn't stop the poison from reaching her heart.

It stopped once, it stopped again, and then the ice cold liquid dramatically slowed her heart-rate until she passed out on the ground. The four men cautiously approached her, weapons still aimed at the still Neko. One man even stepped closer and kicked her body to make she wouldn't wake up.

He holstered his weapon and nodded to his comrades. "Bag her. Keep her alive with the other one."

/ /

When Brittany woke up she was hanging upside down from a large tree branch in the middle of darkness, the rope tied around her ankles were thick and harsh against her human-like skin. She hung there for a moment allowing her vision to clear and her chest to cease the aching.

"Guh." She whispered the grunt when she attempted to press her hand onto her chest, but the burning was very great she couldn't move. "What did they do to me?"

There was movement behind her, occasionally pressing into her back—she could still smell this one.

"The appropriate question is to ask what I'm going to do them once I chew through these ropes."

Brittany may not have been able to see him, but she was internally grateful Kurt was still alive. "You crazy boy should have run away next time."

"And leave you all to yourself with these nomads?" Kurt made an animal noise at the back of his throat. "No, no, no. Someone played the hypocrite game and left a friend of theirs lying dead on the forest floor."

Brittany attempted to smile; even strung up like dead cattle she could hear the scornful tone in his voice. "I'm certain they'll make you into a coat."

"I tried to take their attention off you the entire time!" Kurt continued on. His voice was hoarse and even with him yelling at Brittany, the sound he gave off was merely a notch higher than a whisper. ". . . and successfully lead them towards the cliffs when their shots rang out. Had I known you were running right into their hand like a mad-cat I would have come directly to you! But no, there you were . . ."

And he went on with his tale about how unprepared Brittany was for this kind of mess. She could feel him move, elbowing her here and there. She figured he was _actually_ attempting to chew his way through the ropes. The need to lift herself and try to chew her ropes was strong, but it hurt Brittany far too much to breathe let alone use effort to lift her upper body. If only the poison has missed her heart she would be out of these and away from this camp site in no time, which brings another question:

"How haven't you escaped so far?" She moaned in pain after she spoke.

Kurt had pulled himself completely up and was now grabbing the rope around his feet. His lithe form easily twisted to look down at Brittany. "They broke my dominate leg when we reached camp." He continued chewing on the rope and spoke around it. "They don't understand our race. I've said my prayers, but it has yet completely healed." He spit out several strands. "I'm getting us out of here."

"Okay, friend." Brittany whispered with sudden fatigue. She wasn't sure if her body was still fighting the poison in her heart.

She closed her eyes and waited for sleep. But she couldn't find a peaceful rest. Instead, her ears worked against her conscious and began picking up a distant noise. Brittany was no fool, she knew of the current songs and yells from the men dancing and singing around their fires, the gnawing on the ropes from Kurt, but this was different. Her senses were working against her because this new noise was a _threat_. Lazily she peeked through one cracked eye-lid then quickly shut it from the current hazy vision. Her ear fluttered this time—the noise was getting closer.

With much effort Brittany used all her strength to open both eyes and peer through the blackness of the forest. That was when she saw it. Far up into a high neighboring tree, a figure hugged the trunk attempting to blend in. It surely did, but Brittany was the master at hide-and-seek in more ways than one. Her nose directed her vision straight to the figure. She watched it for a moment, not feeling threatened at all. But her breathing did sputter when it suddenly vanished in a blink of an eye.

"Wow." Brittany whispered to herself. A burst of sudden energy waking up her senses to she could turn her head this and that way to look for the figure.

Kurt stopped mid-bite to graceless shove Brittany. "Will you quite what you are doing? You're hitting my balancing arm with your legs."

Brittany stopped twisting around. "Sorry." She wasn't truly sorry. "I was trying to see my friend up in the trees. It is a horned horse. He has come to rescue me." She spread her arms out and giggled. Her tail was finally coming to life to twirl around a few times.

Kurt frowned before looking up into the trees. He slowly shook his head in distraught. "I swear to you, Brittany. Once we are free, I am taking you to a healer. That poison is messing with your mind."

Brittany dropped her arms and sighed. "Your tail is hideous."

Kurt merely rolled his eyes but continued chewing.

When Brittany stayed still for a moment she saw the figure again, this time clearer than before—because it was much closer. She nearly jumped in alarm, but the more she stared at the shadow in the trees the more or less she saw. It was a person. A hooded man wrapped in dark clothing crawling along the branches as though he were a part of the tree. It was elegant and a wonderment to watch. The moon was hidden by the thick and tall Vyshen's. It gave the man an advantage to sneak closer to the campsite unannounced, unless Brittany said anything. Though, she had a feeling this man knew she could see him and that he was only toying with her fuzzy mind.

"There he is again." Brittany's whole body shook as she raised her arm and pointed towards the high branches in an adjacent tree.

Her companion ignored this time, clawing and growling around the thick ropes keeping him there. The figured disappeared once again, this time it caused Brittany to laugh through her pain.

"He did it again!"

Brittany stopped all movement when the man appeared on the branch next to her own. "Kurt, he's right next to us."

Kurt ignored her once again. Figuring his companion would soon pass out from the dizziness.

The figure stood on the branch and watched Brittany. He looked to the drunken humans before jumping off the branch, hitting the ground noiselessly. Brittany's eyes widened with sudden fright when the figure walked closer. Nearly eye-to-eye, Brittany could smell that the man was actually a woman. She pulled her hood slightly away and revealed only her eyes; a piece of cloth was wrapped around her nose and mouth, shielding her identity. When Brittany opened her mouth to speak a hand pressed to her mouth.

Frozen in shock, her body instinctively jerked at the touch which knocked Kurt from chewing the ropes. He swung down in a silent scream and slammed in Brittany's back. He growled in frustration and would have voiced had he not heard another speak first.

"Well, well. Look what I found here." A low rumble of a voice echoed through two pairs of Neko ears. "A snack is waiting for me." She whispered in amusement.

The hand covering Brittany's mouth disappeared along with the woman. She appeared in front of Kurt. The boy new his place to keep silence, assuming this stranger wanted nothing to do with the humans. This creature was not human at all. She stared at Kurt for a long moment, before hesitantly reaching out to touch his ears. Her caress was unsure, too light, and something else. A look of sadness flashed behind those eyes and disappeared faster than a human blink.

She pulled down her scarf and frowned openly. "Who is your bloodline?" The woman—or creature—reached behind her back and pulled out a very small knife.

It was wrapped in thick leather, shielding the sharpness of the blade. Kurt watched her as she leaped up without an appearance of effort and cut Kurt's rope without warning. He twisted and landed on his hands and feet. Kurt quickly straightened up, assuming he would be catching Brittany, but the woman had cut both their ropes at once. Brittany landed on her feet, but her face contorted in pain and she quickly tipped over as though she were going to collapse. Kurt held her still and sniffed her for good measure. There was still poison flowing through her blood.

"Follow me." The woman wrapped the scarf around her face, letting her eyes be the only _skin_ to show.

Kurt wanted to question logic and whether or not this creature could be trusted. But when Kurt looked down at the weakening Neko in his arms he made his decision. Brittany tried reaching for the shadow in front of her. Her vision blurred even more, but she insisted in her mind—she must touch this person who the horned horses sent to her.

She must touch the cloak of this stranger, if only her body had not weakened.

They left the humans without a look back and ran through the forest towards another destination: where this stranger may have lived in the wild.

/ / /

Santana was lining fish on two separate tables, which were placed side-by-side. On one table she gutted the fish and removed the head; on the other she did nothing, but placed the fish in neat lines for her new fellow traveler. Two of the four in her current camp she set up were asleep as the dead, and the other watched her every move. He was a young boy for his race, perhaps even younger than Santana. He watched her with a hint of sadness, hope, and hostility.

The second his friend was in the presence of the priestess, he seemed to have calmed as the young girl whispered prayers and rushed to gather her healing roots and drinks. He was grateful, but then he was skeptical at the convenience of it all. Surely, this boy had one tough upbringing to be questioning something so great. Santana had ignored it last night, but now as she prepared everyone's breakfast, the boy whose name she forgot looked on as though he would wake up tied to the tree or his friend would be dead.

Strange sister creatures they were. The blonde kept trying to touch Santana, pray to her as though her new god sent for her by grace. Santana scoffed under her breath at the thought. Once she was finished with the organizing she placed Rachel's fish in a pot of boiling water and went to Makile to pet him and give him affection and the left over vegetable peelings. She could feel the burning stare follow her wherever she went. It amused her at first, attempting games and play to see how high this Neko could jump. What a delicate sister race. He was not made for the wild. Wherever he lived in his youth is sure stuck to his mannerisms.

The boy attempts to be rough, but he couldn't even catch one fish, complaining it was too dark and the water was very cold.

Santana kept her attention on the boy as she grabbed a raw fish from her table and walked over and held it out for her new companion to take.

He looked up at the offered and felt his face warm in offense. "I will feed when it is convenient for me. I not a wet-behind-the-ear kitten waiting for my mother's milk!"

"But this is fish." Santana chuckled loudly and she bit into the fish and sat across from the boy. "No more milk and cream, boy. I eat what I hunt."

"You also hunt for the priestess." He nodded towards the fire where the boiling water cooked the impurities out of the fish.

Santana saw what he looked at and shrugged. "She's to give me protection and a destination for travel, I give her food and a place to rest her head. This is an equal victory for both parties." She continued eating her breakfast. "But what have you to offer besides a dying friend and another mouth to feed, boy?"

"Kurt." The boy whispered.

Santana arched a brow and grinned. "Kurt. Is this what your master called you, or were you able to see your birth mother?"

Kurt inhaled a shaky breath. "I was too young to remember my mother, and my master was too proud to name me. He purchased me solely for the reason to appear as a great political leader."

Santana tilted her head and sniffed the air. "Keep a restraint on your scents, Kurt. We are not the only hunters in these woods, and right now you smell very delicious."

"You think me to be afraid?"

"I know what I smell." Santana threw the scraps from the fish. "Is it me you are worried about . . . perhaps your friend?"

Kurt stared at the woman for a moment. "What is your name stranger?"

"I am called Santana Xa Mear daughter of Dimitry Na Mear and Lara Nu Mear of Punorge. " She smiled slightly. "I stopped being a stranger the moment I rescued you from the humans."

"A salvation through a stranger."

Santana pressed her lips. "So be it."

"Are they your birth parents?"

"They are . . ." Santana looked over to the tents then to Kurt, "they are my parents. This is all you need to know."

Kurt sat back, "Fair enough. I've heard of the Punorge from the independent lands—the Holy City is what they called it."

"It is anything but holy. Let's cease this talking. My companion should be waking soon and she speaks as though the many gods are echoing through her—never to stop."

Though it wasn't the priestess to wake up first, Kurt and Santana turned their attention towards one the tents at the noise of movement. Santana ever _eager_ to see her companion tensed waiting for the young woman to appear, but it was the blonde one to stumble out of her tent, legs caught in her pants around her ankles. Kurt assumed she was too disoriented to get dressed, but then he remembered Brittany had been fully clothed the entire night. Her foot was caught in her tail hole and she roughly kicked the garment successfully off before turning to face the two watching her.

She wore no under garments but her travel shirt was long enough to hide her decency. The woman bent down to stretch, crawling to her hands and knees and arching her back. Her tail whipped around, thick and fluffy as it was in the capitol.

Santana shivered at the sight and felt a warmth travel down the center of her back ending in her tail.

Brittany approached the duo and sat on the log next to Kurt. Sleep was strong in her eyes but she remained where she was, sitting and watching the fire.

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked to break the silence.

Brittany blinked several times before finally looking to Santana. Her ears were large, larger than Santana's and larger than she remembered her mother's being. They fluffed around the edges appearing constantly groomed by onlookers. But it was her tail to catch most of Santana's attention. It much longer and more beautiful than any Neko Santana's seen on her travels. Sure Kurt's was gorgeous as well—these two were most definitely bred for the empire—but Brittany's appearance was bred for show. Her breed was meant to do much more than be furniture for a royal family house. If only she knew what they were for.

The nearly white furred stranger watched Santana before grinning brightly. "My horned horse! I owe you much gratitude and my life. Though, I love to live so I may need to think of another gift."

Santana toyed with her hood; the vibration of a laugh wanting to come out shook her ears instead. "A horned horse, you say?"

"Her new deity." Kurt grumbled, trying to scoot away from the nearly naked Neko.

"They are not new, but finally recognized now for their power." Brittany swayed to a tune in her head as she watched Santana. "I imagined you to look much different."

Santana did smile at that. "Because I am no unicorn."

"Unicorn?"

"Your _horned horses_ you speak of. Their proper names are unicorns. They live in valleys past the White Mountains." Santana kept her smile at Brittany's befuddled look. "I even hear a few have the power of flight through wide wingspan."

Brittany's eyes couldn't have widened more than when she heard about the other gifts from the creatures. "Do they truly? How fast can they fly?"

Santana nodded and hummed. "Quicker than a arrow and silent as the still wind."

Brittany's eyes sparkled with excitement, wonderment—so many questions to ask this woman! "How would I go about to meet one?"

Santana hesitated to speak freely. She heard how the unicorns were rather unfriendly and extremely hostile creatures. Many who have met one never returned home. She did not know this young Neko, nor did she wish a second visit to the death star's realm. The half-in half-out will not settle well for the god for death. He is hungry for what he missed last night. Santana said a prayer for Brittany's continuing safety.

"If you ever travel to the White Mountains, go in peace. Lay aside worries and you may dream of one. And not just anyone can dream, they'll come to you." Santana knew she only spoke the half-truth. She assumed it would be enough for the light-hearted Neko. "And when one visits you, you'll be able to see your unicorn."

"But," Brittany toyed with her tail in thought, "I dream of them all the time. So, where's my unicorn?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "You think me a lunatic to believe null lies?"

"I have no reason to lie to strangers. It merits me nothing." Santana bit back in angry whisper.

"Yet, here you are ridiculing Brittany's imagination with obscenities. She is no child."

"I have not treated her as such." Santana was beginning to growl her words in anger. She abruptly stood and glared at Kurt. "Forgive me. My intentions were not for insults but common conversation. I will leave your lady in peace."

Santana walked away towards Makile, rolling her eyes when the boy yelled how the girl was not his lady. He sure protected as though his role has been taken into care. The priestess was right. She should have left the strangers to their fate. She unbalanced what was meant to be, which now meant, something drastic would be happening to Santana. But once she reached Makile and she saw the blanket strewn over his back, she shuddered—a blanket sown by her mother. There are worst things that could happen on these lands. And they travel towards the White Mountains for a tree.

Rachel had called it the tree of life, youth, and dreams: the Genesis.

But Santana knows very well that tree no longer exists. It is nothing short of fable now told to children of every race so they could live towards something better than the horrible life they were born into.

/ / /

Second Month, 1st day – 197 P.L.

The priestess awoke to an unholy sound of beast dying, but in reality it was only Kurt still angry at Santana. Who knows why, Santana kept herself set apart from the new travelers as she cooked for the powerful girl in her care. When her food was served, Rachel closed her eyes and said a prayer for grace and guidance as they traveled. Santana, still the strong believer of the White Mountains and the Main Star's rule, respectfully bowed her head before sitting on the ground next to the priestess.

"They're like you, only different." Rachel spoke carefully as she chewed her carrots and leaves. She looked down at Santana who kept her attention down at her hands. "Have they said something to you? I can send them on their way with food and cloth if they've bothered you."

Santana's jaw tightened. "You've bothered me plenty, rodent." Her face showed anger but her voice held whispered. It was how she now addressed the priestess.

She may be a holy woman now but she was still once a dagger in her side twisting with aggravation and stupidly annoyance. Santana held her tongue, she may know better now but she's still a Leon through bloodline. She can't help what she says.

"They're bred for those capitol auctions. I've heard of them." Rachel wisely chose to ignore Santana's previous comment. "Their appearance is gorgeous and naturally made to be stared at."

The Leon scoffed but said nothing.

"The female's eyes are wonders, as well for her tail. The boy is rather thin for a Neko or are they usually small figured? It wouldn't matter anyway, the capitol has their favorites and the favorites are always chosen."

"It is called a favorite for a reason—not to be neglected but upheld." Santana murmured quietly, now tying several knots for traps and her arrows.

Rachel stopped eating to look over her travel partner. Her hood was still covering her head, hiding her true identity—even from the strangers who are Nekos—just like her. "Is that how you feel how it? One race was chosen strictly for their furs while the sister race was tossed to the forests with the nomads and shadow walkers?" Rachel pushed away from the table and stepped towards the saddened Leon. "If it is worth anything for you, I would have chosen you because I am a woman of destiny and hope: you give me both and much more. Your different colored fur and smaller appearance doesn't make you inferior to them. You are their equal, even so for the humans."

"I am _not_ the same as you, humans." Santana spoke slowly and articulate. "I am far above your race."

Rachel didn't cower at the tone but held her ground. "Then prove it to your dying _human_ mother how far above our sickness you are."

Rachel didn't see it coming. She couldn't have seen it.

One second Santana was sitting in front of her, in a blink she on her feet hauling Rachel up by her lapel, holding her eye-to-eye. "You were given one purpose in those mountains: To Prove yourself. I am given a similar reach. You are helping me as much as I am helping you on this travel. Do not insult me, thorn."

Rachel's feet kicked as they swung in the air. "I didn't. I swear to you by my bloodline. I meant no harm."

Santana placed her back on the ground and glared. "You were about to. I could smell it. Learn to hold your tongue, priestess."

Santana turned toward the tree line and ran, whistling for Makile to follow.

The sound of a small laugh from behind Rachel startled her. She turned around and found the golden furred Neko smiling widely. She was still pant-less and barefoot. She stood on the balls on her feet, hands behind her back and ears twitching in humor. Her eyes sparkled with something Rachel couldn't name.

"Where is your companion?"

The tall Neko simply shrugged, as she knew something the young human didn't. Brittany moved closer with grace humans would never be capable of having. Her excitement practically flowed off her in thick waves as she nearly floated towards the priestess. She dragged a finger down the length of human hair which flowed past small shoulders and over a rough cloak. She hummed here and there, sighing to herself at secret thoughts, and laughing again as she walked around the priestess as though she were stalking a prey.

"And where is _yours_, priestess?" She continued circling the smaller girl, clicking her tongue and eyeing a meal.

Rachel ached for her staff to be in her hands. She knew she shouldn't! Not in front of this creature, but her palms began to moist with slight fear. "What are you doing?"

The Neko shook her head, still grinning as though she caught her favorite mouse in the hardest trap. "But what are you going to _do_, priestess?"

Rachel wiped her hands on her cloak and attempted to walk away but the Neko was fast and stopped her with the small pressure of her tail pressed against her belly. "What are you doing?" Rachel repeated, her arms now shook with a growing magic from her fear, something the Neko could sense.

She tilted her head and sniffed. "Fret not, priestess. I am not going to harm you. I am getting to know you."

"In what manner?"

Brittany stepped closer and pressed her nose to Rachel's hair. "The only manner I know of." Once she was finished sniffing the air around Rachel, Brittany stopped in front of her and held out her hand. "I was given the name Brittany." She toyed with her collar as she spoke. "I was not given a family name, for I have none."

Rachel flinched when something soft brushed her hand. She looked down and saw it was Brittany's tail curving around her waist. Oh merciful. . .

"And your name, priestess?"

"Rachel Barah Bastreign." The priestess rushed out.

This amused Brittany to no end. She flexed her tail around Rachel's waist, bringing to young girl closer to the Neko. Rachel was now nearly pressed up against the tall beautiful creature. There was an aroma in the air, something bothering her mind and senses . . . it was making her . . . not think properly. If only she knew—

"The oracle of voice is your family name?" Brittany questioned in a breathy tone.

Rachel swayed once then twice and then again. She made a fist with her dominate hand before lifting it up to strike the Neko. Brittany easily caught her wrist and was surprised when she felt a hit on the back of her head. Her trance was officially broken from the priestess causing Rachel to collapse hard on her back. Brittany turned around prepared to hold her ground when she arched her brow at who it was.

It was the other woman still wearing her hooded cloak. The morning was very warm and not for the cloak wearing temperature; yet, she kept it on as though it were second skin. Kurt stood behind her, arms crossed with an angry expression. He knew what Brittany was doing with the priestess and he didn't find it amusing one bit. Neither did her companion, who now stood tall snarl in place and body vibrating waiting for a fight. Brittany wanted it to happen. Her core warmed at the sight of the strange woman, she could taste the different bloodline through the air. It smelt as wonderful as it tasted, but Brittany wanted to press her body against it. This magic was far different then her own. Her vision blurred with an too familiar feeling, and it was brought on by scent.

Brittany could see the other woman struggle to stand still. She stepped away from Brittany more and more. This only sent the desire for Brittany to be closer to the buzzing. Her wild bloodline spurred and fired when she saw movement underneath the woman's hood. She far much quicker than the shorter creature and gripped the sides of her coat in an iron hold.

"Tisk, tisk. Sneaking up unannounced isn't very nice." Brittany stared Santana dead in the eye, daring her to move.

There was a silent battle of wills before Santana snapped and pushed Brittany away reaching before her dagger on her belt. "I wasn't raised to be nice, but tolerable."

Brittany eyed the dagger and smiled. "Hmmm, lucky you. I wasn't raised either." She stalked around the Santana's side of vision, staying in sight and toying with the other alpha. "I was owned."

Brittany felt her awareness being cut off from her conscience. An inner voice growled at her to take this being, another yelled for her run away, but another voice sounding similar to her mistress begged Brittany to leave this creature alone. This voice was ignored. Her body had already tasted death—the thrill of the kill—but was it death she truly wanted at this moment? Santana widened her stance, tossing the dagger to the floor and pulling her coat off. She's dealt with far too many forest predators, and this house pet was not about to get the upper hand of whatever battles this blonde furred creature wanted. But, so be it. Brittany must have hit her head far too hard to be seeking something brutality.

"Come at me, cat." Santana hissed under her breath.

This triggered something in Brittany and she pounced on the smaller woman, using a heavy force to bring her down hard.

Rachel ran and stood next to Kurt. She grabbed her staff and prepared to aim it at the wrestling Neko and Leon. Kurt held out his hand and shook his head.

"Do not be affrighted by this, priestess. It was bound to be due sooner rather than later." He almost spoke as though her were bored of watching Brittany viciously scratch and bite at Santana. "It'll pass when they had made more use from this absurdity."

Rachel wasn't sure what to think of this. "You knew this was going to happen?"

"I did. I've seen it happen in the empire quite a bit." Kurt shrugged as though it were nothing. "Females fight a lot during these years. Some clash because of a mate issue, most fight to the death mainly because their magic won't accept the other. The direct opposite pull of energy could throw their senses. Death is the only solution to ease such a pain."

Rachel's eyes widened when she heard this. "And you never said anything until this moment! What if Santana kills Brittany? Or worse? What if the death star finds this moment to take what he lost from Brittany and takes them both from us?"

Kurt slowly turned to look down at the priestess. "I assure you, young girl. One of them would be dead already before we arrived to this camp if their magic didn't accept the other. This is most likely a typical alpha female issue."

Brittany rolled over and wrapped an arm around Santana's throat, thoroughly blocking her air passage. Santana was on her hands and knees and bucked back, pushing her arms out to grab Brittany's long hair and pulled down to toss the Neko on the floor. Brittany twisted in mid-air to correct her fall. She then roughly grabbed the back of Santana's head and slammed her onto the ground. Santana's head dizzied for a moment, she felt her hood finally fall from the clasps hold it together. When Brittany spotted the twitching brown cat-like ears. They were small than her own, but they smelled much more fresh than her own. She felt Santana continued to struggle even as he grip loosened when she stopped to stare for moment—hypnotized by their smell. Brittany's mouth watered at the sight and felt the natural pull to bury her face in Santana's hair.

So she did.

Brittany pressed her nose against the fur and her tail immediately vibrated with a burning want. So she opened her mouth and bit the ear hard.

Santana stopped squirming and winced. She shook her head free before roughly pushing Brittany off her. Her breathing was hard from the effort of keeping Brittany off her back. The house pet sure knew how to hold her ground and it angered Santana to the core. All her hard earned living wasted in seconds. She shrugged off her over coat, a soft brown shirt covering her modesty from the Neko. Santana was missing a boot, her tail hole was torn—but her tail was still firmly tucked inside her pants—and her dignity was lost somewhere between the many times Brittany had gotten the upper hand. The burning need to growl or bite at this creature was gone, no longer heating her comfort to discomfort.

Brittany watched her struggle and battle an inner voice. It wasn't anything the blonde Neko was used to, she simply gave in to each and every craving and instinctive desire. Her body reacted positively towards Santana's and she wanted to do _everything_ right about it. Brittany sprawled on the floor and rolled onto her back, looking up to see an upside down version of Santana glaring at her.

"Let us play again!" Brittany giggled excitedly when she sniffed the air and smelt that familiar odor.

But Santana wasn't taking any liking to how Brittany was reacting. Oh_ how angry she was! _

Santana scowled and clenched her fists so tight if it weren't for her superior strength, bones may have cracked. "Play? Is that what you were going for?"

Oh holy stars . . . the Neko was playing with her mind. Santana saw the gleam in annoying blue eyes. This was one dangerous creature to be around. How in the world was the empire able to keep a leash on this one? Santana could already feel her mind moving against her! The Leon quickly looked away and sighed.

"We are to leave for travel in an hour. We'll provide enough cloth and food for travel for you and your companion."

Brittany perked up at this. "You're leaving us here in the forests for other predators to find?"

"You seem to know how to take of yourself."

Brittany rolled onto her stomach and frowned. "We were not fighting. And besides, you're not a very threatening predator compared to the stories of creatures I've heard." She kicked her feet as she smiled and looked over the scowling woman.

Santana figured this wasn't meant to be wasting her time. "We leave soon. Our road is long before us, and there is a main trade road not far from here. We will drive you there. Your business can stay your own so long as you stay away from the human drifters and shadow walkers."

Brittany quickly stood and frowned. "Shadow walkers? What are those? They sound dangerous."

"Because they are." Was all Santana offered before walking away to gather the Rachel's tent and the spare wool blankets they gathered to house Brittany inside.

/ / /


	2. Shadow Magic - Part 1

**Rating: **M

**Pairing**: **Santana/Brittany**, and several **OC/OC** which no one ever cares about anyway.

**Disclaimer:** Glee character names are not mine. Characterization and setting belongs to me and cousin.

**Author's Note: **Well, this was supposed to be a cute short story about magical creature versus magical horned creatures. But judging by my lack of creativity and wise words to condense into smaller chapters and cheesier plots, there _may be _more than three chapters for sure.

/ / / /

**Third Month, 2****nd**** day – 197 P.L.**

Santana was sitting up front on the small wagon she bought from Hurzah before her and the priestess began their journey. When Rachel said they needed to travel towards the dark side of the White Mountains, Santana knew this was going to be a rough road to travel. For one, Rachel kept singing her prayers next to Santana the first few hours on their journey. But that was when Santana was in her uplifted mood at the idea of being able to save her human mother from an illness taking her young life away from this world. Santana may have even hummed along for a while until she grew bored, but she became slightly bothered when the singing continued. The Bastreign name sure lived deep inside the priestess pores before she even began practicing her family magic of healing and protection.

After Santana became angered by the "holy" singing, she put Rachel in the back of the wagon to watch over their possessions, in case of attackers. Rachel obediently stayed in the back until one morning she couldn't handle much of Santana's bickering and jumped out of the moving wagon yelling obscenities as she ran through the forest. Worried she might lose her only hope, Santana had parked the wagon and made a small camp with a fire large enough for Rachel to see if were to become too dark for the human. She kept her senses alert, knowing Rachel was within walking distance away and set off to hunt for food.

This is when she ran into the unusual sighting of the two Neko's hanging from the tree as though they were to be a meal. Santana had seen similar occurrences, though switched. The humans hung dead as trophies for the wild Leons in the forests to see.

This takes Santana to the now, sitting up front in the wagon next to Rachel who chatted happily about her time in the White Mountains and what to expect the hour they arrive. Santana didn't mind these tales all too much. They were strangely helpful and somewhat entertaining. Much more so than the scowling Neko who walked beside the wagon on the far side away from Santana. She was mad Kurt made her put her clothes on before they left, and since Kurt was sitting in the wagon on Santana's side, Brittany stayed away. She wore her empire attire which was dirty and full of smears from the dead human days back. Her dark red cloak hung firmly against her form, her once white nearly beige pants had smear marks from another happening Brittany couldn't remember.

Her boots were tall to her knees, beautiful brown (nearly black) with the emperor's emblem on the outside. Kurt wore nearly exactly clothing though a male cut of the outfit. Less snug fit, shorter cloak to appear sharper, dark blue top to with black slacks. They appeared far too formal to be traveling alongside a priestess who wore a faded gray cloak, too worn out to be once called beautiful garment. And the quiet driver—the curious creature—wore all black attire and even kept her hood covering her ears. Brittany had sat watching Santana sow her cloak together before quickly pulling it on and lifting the heavy hood over her ears.

_Why do you cover them?_ Brittany had asked.

Santana stared for a moment before scowling and saying something about it being best to blend in, rather than make an already tough journey even more tiresome and frustrating.

And as Brittany walked fast to keep up with Makile, she watched Santana secretly from the distance. The hard lines shaping Santana's frown quivered slightly. It would be too small for a human to notice, but Brittany did. And if Brittany was a human and had not known better, she would have thought Santana was human as well. Easily blending into the strong defined colors of the human race, where one could never be a duel tone. It would confuse their race into chaos.

_It is what separates the beasts from men._ Brittany had heard Adele's father once say, when he caught the Neko lying on their furniture. He yelled at the creature along at the other house pet, Tubbington—Lord of the garden and upper decks to the house. Tubbington reminded Brittany of this many times. And oh, how she missed her distant relative.

If only he could read better then . . .

The wagon jerked from a particular rough spot on the road, swinging hard in Brittany's direction. She didn't even flinch but held out her hands and pressed against the side of the wagon so it wouldn't tip over.

"Whoa, Makile!" Santana shouted and pulled on his reigns to stop his movement. She quickly jumped off and ran ahead to gingerly pet and whisper to the horse.

Brittany stepped closer to Rachel's side and observed curiously. "What is she doing to the horse?"

"She's calming him. A wolf pup ran across the road up ahead spooking Makile." She looked over the side of the wagon to see Brittany chewing her nails as she watched Santana with unblinking eyes. She leaned over to whisper. "Santana wouldn't want to hear it again, but Makile is a very sensitive horse. I had suggested we purchase another for Makile's companionship and support."

"How did she take that?"

Rachel snorted. "Hard. She reminded me she was Makile's true companion and made me walk several miles afterward."

Brittany nodded in understanding. "That is something I would have done as well." She missed the look Rachel gave her since she stepped forward towards the spooked horse.

She watched as Santana kept whispering words that sounded to be a different language; though they sure did seem to calm the fellow. The dark woman kept to herself a lot, or stayed with her horse whenever they pulled over for Rachel to relieve certain bodily pressure. Santana had gone out of her way to stand for the priestess a few days ago at their camp. Now, she stays where her desire keeps her, out of everyone's business. Santana looked up when she began to feel the tingle of another pair of eyes watching her. Brittany was leaning casually against a tree directly across from where she stood comforting Makile while feeding him small portions of carrots and several weeds he seems to enjoy.

Santana itched to touch her hood, a habit she made whenever the other creature was around. Ever since she bit her ear Santana felt a threat she wasn't used to. This was a very new territory to protect. But there was always a twist—whatever Santana thought was real and consuming, Brittany thought it to be games and hunt.

A chill shook down Santana's spine. She didn't trust this female one bit, or the boy. But it was Brittany who was always watching her—never in secret—but where Santana could see those ears and eyes follow her every move.

"The trade road isn't far from here." Santana announced while keeping an eye on Brittany, waiting for her to make a move. "The main light would be gone should we take any longer." She sent Brittany a pointed look.

Brittany saw the look but didn't know how to interpret it. She watched the lithe woman climb back into the wagon and hollered for Makile to move again. The poor thing sure did struggle with the initial tug. Santana recognized this, Rachel had been advising her about it, but Brittany said nothing about it. Instead she walked up next to the wagon, keeping a fast pace to look up at Rachel.

"It would be a pleasure to trade places with you." Brittany spoke softly, smooth, and gripping the attention of more than just Rachel.

The young priestess arched a brow and shook her head. "I don't understand your request. My feet were not meant for long journeys."

"There is a bed in the back." Brittany waved her arm in the direction. "Have rest, priestess. It won't be long until the rush and flow of this trade town wakes you."

There was something about her voice again that Rachel hated. But again, her muscles moved against her will—no, they followed a distant desire which was rudely brought to the forefront of her awareness. Wordlessly, Rachel carefully stood and stepped over the division into the bed of the wagon and lay down on the pile of skins from hunts. The second she closed her eyes her mind was asleep.

Grinning widely, Brittany gripped the sides of the wagon and gracefully jumped onto the slowly moving wagon sitting herself next to Santana. "What is this trade town where you are planning to leave us?"

"How did you—what did you do to her?" Santana spoke sharp and direct. Her tone was uneasy, guarded from what Brittany may be capable of doing. "What is your bloodline?"

Brittany simply shrugged in her own confusion. "Believe me, stranger, when I say 'I wish I knew what I am, and why I am capable of what I do.' I am the same as you."

Santana briefly glanced at her and scowled. "We are not the same. I am not made of the magic you wave around—tearing down private boundaries for their mind."

"I do none of this." Brittany defended herself. "I am simply the cause of a freed mind through actions only. Rachel had wanted rest for hours into today's journey. She fought to stay awake with you. I allowed to her find rest, nothing more."

"And what of the state I walked in, days ago in our camp?"

Brittany let out a secret smile. "I was relieving her body not her mind. It was the same emotions I used to bed my first human, Adele. She was beautiful in every way."

Santana opened her mouth to ask another question but closed her mouth as Brittany's confession. "You had . . . _known_ a human?"

"Yes," Brittany smiled widely. "But only one; though I wish to know another and another, especially during these years for our kind."

Santana's tail moved, remembering when she had woken up in Hurzah with another body in her bed. She wasn't kept in the dark; it was the year to breed for all creatures around the world, after all. Her mind was only on a dying human her race would forbade her to care for, but Santana knew what she knew, and that was the faithfulness of a true family. She knows the unconditional love, the peaceful conversations with their house guests and servants, Santana know what it feels like to be a part of something far greater than her own being. She never had the choice to rely on her own magic to give her comfort. And she swears to the Main Star, Santana still doesn't even understand if the warmth she feels is even magic at all. It could be something else entirely.

Something different, far different than what Brittany possesses.

"I too have known a human, though I was not in my right mind." Santana whispered for only Brittany to hear. "I had tasted strong drink."

The Neko seemed to approve of what Santana was telling her. "And strong drink you had to forget such a night?"

"Three nights." Santana confessed

Brittany lifted a brow and felt a purr coming forward. She looked over her traveling companion and let an idea overcome her every thought. "Perhaps you and I could share a bed before you leave us in the trade to find our place in the world." She licked her lips at the thought of getting to _know_ Santana. "I'll even pet your tail if you have one."

A violent shiver vibrated through Santana so hard she nearly fell over the side of the wagon. She clenched her hands around the reigns for Makile and kept silent the rest of the trip towards Slave Road and Owon city, the second largest populated city after the capitol Empire and before Hurzah. Owon was settled between two main rivers flowing down the land mass. One was named Titan, and the other Euphrus. These waters flowed out towards the dark waters, large vessels floated in and out of the rivers, a popular trade city for marine food. The Leon diet has easily included the traw and large crab lost upstream in the fresh waters. And judging by the way Brittany looked when she saw the fresh dead fish sitting out on the tables after her and Santana fought for play, Santana could assume the Neko loved the fish as well.

Santana kept her silence, ignoring Brittany's previous proposition for a nightly game. As much as Santana's body reacted positively to the question, she knew it'd be best to leave the Nekos in Owon and quickly leave come dawn. Too much has been placed on her plate; best to chew what she can and toss the rest. And it'd be best to ignore what she can from the heat of the stares from her fellow traveler.

_But oh, how her words settled a mark on her mind!_

This was not something Santana was used to. She had until tonight with the strange woman. Brittany. Hmmm, that name didn't suit her. Brittany. Perhaps Santana needed a bit more time to get used to it.

Praise the star that wouldn't happen.

/ / /

The trade road was crowded to the walls and steel gates of the magnificent city. Many travelers waited on their horse, in their wagons, or on foot to enter Owon. The largest commercial city where more than one skin toned human lived. Many languages were spoken here, yet the officials only spoke their own. Brittany was becoming restless, keeping an already dead conversation alive with useless questions about even more useless information.

"Why is it called fur on us but hair on humans?"

Santana sighed for the umpteenth time. She needed a strong drink right this very moment. "We are not humans. I've told you not to compare."

"But, we are not animals either." Brittany wisely pointed out, which Santana acknowledged with a firm nod

"Yes. Indeed we're not." Santana agreed. "You once told me we are who we are. Fur, fang, tails, and all ears. We were once a beautiful race and can still be, given the right time and crowd."

Brittany's brows shot up in question and awe. She rubbed her hand down her thigh and had to ask. "You believed my words, stranger?"

"Santana." The Leon corrected while halfheartedly smiling at nothing and everything. "Have you given me reason to not trust you?" Santana asked while bravely holding Brittany's gaze.

The large display of respect towards Brittany was flattering and slightly intimidating. Santana had even bowed her head occasionally, when Brittany spoke about her family and masters growing up. She kept eye contact and said her piece whenever Brittany asked a question or stated something as factual. It was slightly honoring and unbelieving that Santana kept her words to heart and even more so by reciting them back to her—as though they mattered much.

Brittany offered a smile, real and full of _something_. "I have not. And neither have you, Santana."

It had taken them quite a while to reach the front of the gates, and Santana had never been to this city before. The largest city she's ever been to was Hurzah, and even then the size shriveled compared this major trade domain.

There were even officials who appeared to be thoroughly into their work at the gates. One soldier held up his fist for Santana's wagon to slowly pull forward.

"What is your name and state your business."

"Santana Xa Mear of Punorge. When are the fleets heading out towards the northern crest of the free lands?"

The soldier quickly wrote everything down. "Captain Hummel and his crew arrived earlier this week to deliver beans and flour, his ship sails at dawn towards Nupos. You should find another ship sailing for northern falls." He looked over Brittany and Kurt and frowned. "Do you mean to ship them to the breeding grounds in Blue Falls woodland?"

Santana stuttered and looked over at Brittany who gave a subtle head shake. Her eyes looked over the soldier and held his gaze. "My business with my companions is my own. What is my fee for entry?"

"No fee, traveler. Taxes feed the soldiers." The soldier quickly stepped away from the wagon and hollered a command in a language neither Santana nor Brittany understood. "Welcome to the trader center of Owon." He kept his eye on Brittany as the wagon passed him.

Santana noticed but wasn't sure what to think of it. It wasn't the typical curious onlooker fascinated by the creature entering the city. He appeared as though he expected to see such a traveler entering the gates to Owon. If fact, now as they drove on the main brick roads for lodgings Brittany was receiving quite a few stares; most of which were hostile and angry to see her race without a capitol escort to allow them to feel safe. Santana was an illegal citizen in these parts of cities. Her specific race would be taken hostage at the gates and executed if desired dead.

Her kind was below dirt and the critters than Brittany's was. At least for her and Kurt they have been marked a free person by the emperor himself. She noticed the burned marking on the inside of Brittany's wrist.

Brittany was awe and never noticed the stares she received. All she saw was the women heading towards the river banks with baskets about their heads. Children ran freely along the streets and shops. The street merchants hollered at her waving an item of choice while holding money in the other hand.

"Pay them no mind." Santana offered while whistling for Makile to tread a bit faster. "Don't purchase anything from these men. We'll find an inn for the night where you shall have a proper night's rest. Then you both may be on your own."

Kurt perked up when he heard this. "You send us blindly on our own. Where is it we will go?"

Santana waved her hand. "You wear the apparel of the capitol and I found you strung for the dead, perhaps worse." She whistled for Makile to head straight. "I am sending you direct north of here. You will find peace of living and easy work. But don't wage your appearance for coin."

"We have your permission?" Brittany spoke slyly, while looking around the tall brick buildings and skyscrapers for the churches and holy men.

"No." Santana grinned to herself. "You have the capitol's permission based on your markings, which is all you'll need to find a bed for the four of us."

Brittany turned away from the activity of the city to look at Santana. "All separate rooms? Can you afford this?"

"I pay with coin for what I can. I have but a few stones, none purple." Santana shrugged and pulled tight on the reigns to turn Makile down another street. "I'll room with the priestess, or leave her in the wagon for the night—whichever is best for me."

"How benevolent of you." Kurt murmured contemptuously. He looked down at the resting priestess and gently nudged her leg with the foot. "You better awake, priestess, before you are tossed with the livestock."

"I would never do such to the priestess." Santana steered the wagon toward a smaller three story building. It appeared very aged and fragile. Hopefully the cost wouldn't be worth a body member.

She jumped out of the wagon and quickly untied Makile. Santana kept alert on the people as though they could see through her hood and cloak. _They see nothing. They know nothing._ It was a common prayer Santana recited many times as she traveled alongside Dimitry and Lara. It was many times Lara was the one to carry Santana on her lap and whisper the words and comforting songs into her memory. It was always the woman . . . her mother to hold her tighter when her own nature would betray her and she's let out an inhuman noise.

_They will think to the horses. Nothing more._

Santana took out her money bag and tossed it to Brittany. "Let us practice our new trust. Buy our rooms and dinner for the night. I must take Makile to the stables." Santana looked up as Rachel slowly lifted her head with a look of confusion about her features. "Take the priestess with you. I shouldn't be long."

Brittany stood still watching Santana walk away with her horse friend. Her nose twitched in annoyance. "_Take the priestess with you._" She repeated to herself several times. "I am no watcher."

Rachel was barely crawling over the ledge of the wagon when Brittany reached over to grab her arm and nearly yanked her over the ledge. Rachel staggered to stand straight but Brittany kindly stepped forward and steadied the wobbly woman. "Stay close. You're smaller than some rat poo I've seen, and Santana doesn't want you to be lost."

Her voice held an edge to it, and Rachel wasn't sure how she felt about being left alone with Brittany. "I am old enough to see myself to a room." Rachel grabbed her bag of crystals, herbs, roots, and several other plants. She tossed it over her shoulder and set off for the door of the inn they were in front of,

But Brittany held her arm in a tight grip. Her eyes were looking over Rachel's head and she sniffed several times for a particular odor.

Kurt noticed this. "Are there more than humans here?" He was already heading for the door. "I smell them not."

Brittany shook her head. "The food here must be horrible. The scent is making me dizzy."

"You should practice breathing through your mouth. I hear your kind picks up scents through movement and sound." Rachel announced lightly with a smile. "I've read it somewhere."

Brittany blinked then walked past the smaller woman. She brushed Kurt's shoulder while heading towards the bar, her tail limp behind her. Kurt shook his head from stray thoughts while heading towards the front counter to place money down for a room. Rachel looked between the two creatures and made a choice. She followed Kurt to pay for a room, but turned in to her room the same minute to read in privacy of the upcoming prophecies for the this new breeding year. What will become of the races and the powers flowing through the Nekos blood? Surely, that had never happened before. Rachel was a must-know child. She needed knowledge to live. It gave her an incentive to move forward, not only in life but for this travel her and Santana must take.

Oh how the road is stretching even farther before them.

/ /

Brittany ordered all sorts of wines, pints, and water for her actual thirst. Instead of man behind the bar, a woman waited on the guzzlers and other workers. She leaned on the far side away from Brittany, watching the strange creature make conversation and sipping the drinks as though they were all water. A young man was seated next to the Neko, laughing along with the stories she was telling.

"But now, I have set my life before me in travel. I am no longer apart of the capitol but a free bird for a high flight." Brittany downed her last cup of wine, coughing when she was finished.

By now several men had gathered around in curiosity by her human-like beauty and her foreign bloodline.

"Buy her another!" a man hollered from the back side of the eating area.

Brittany slapped down her cup and grinned widely. "Yes. I deserve the strongest drink! My travel has been long and tiresome. Boring with a fellow Neko, and exciting from a new god."

The boy sitting closest to Brittany wiped his hands on the counter as he handed Brittany another cup of wine. Brittany gratefully accepted the free drink and swallowed it quickly before coming up for air and smacking her lips together in satisfaction.

"Much better than warm milk." She praised her drink quietly to herself.

"Milk for a lady?" The boy spoke up.

Brittany looked up to meet his gaze and she noticed him flinch in wonder. His breathing stuttered and bodily odor began to change. "None for this night, boy. Were you to offer me a drink?" She smiled when she recognized what type of scent she was receiving.

The dark boy frowned. "I am no boy, but a man." He lifted his own cup of stronger drink than wine. "Shall you taste this one for me to prove it?"

Brittany arched a brow but held his attention for a moment longer. "Your face is young." She observed. Brittany could relate.

"Though my mind is experienced." He spoke sure of himself. "I've even seen war."

By this Brittany may have been impressed. "You've traveled far?"

"And wide." He scooted his seat closer. His shoulders broadened with an assurance the moment he laid eyes on this creature. He's heard the stories—all horror—but none to be proven by the fair woman sitting next to him. Brittany's smile was small and said more than a simple "hello". Her eyes held a depth no man should ever see, but he chose to look. It had never felt so amazing being watched so plainly.

He raised his hand as though to touch Brittany, caress her cheek, or even kiss her. But something made him stop. "I've seen many women in my battles, none whose eyes could ever compare to yours."

Brittany was flattered, but she was also naïve. This may have been one of the first compliments she received since she left the empire and Adele's care. This may have been a genuine remark, and she was about to speak her gratefulness when a hand brushed her lower back.

"Because she is not human." A voice, slightly higher than her own, spoke close to her ear.

Brittany's ears flickered at the noise before she turned to see Santana sitting on her free side. Her hood was faithful to the pins and stayed put covering her true nature. The darker woman sat down and nodded to the lady bartender. "Serve me water, kind woman." Santana's eyes briefly caught Brittany's before looking away. "I truly wish my companion here has been no bother."

Santana had noticed the crowd still lingering along the edges waiting to see Brittany continue whatever it was she entertained them with.

"She had been no bother at all, miss."

_And _then she saw the boy, of course.

He sat up and boldly placed a hand on Brittany's arm. "We have become quite fond of each other." To which Brittany narrowed her eyes and giggled.

The bartender quickly placed Santana's water on the counter before rushing away wreaking of fear. "Oh, I'm glad to hear she accommodated you all."

"I'm simply trying to get drunk." Brittany shrugged noncommittally

Santana understood her motive but couldn't comply even if she wanted to. She had made a secret and specific vow for her mother and the priestess.

"And I," The young boy stood, now towering over Brittany and handed her his strong drink; "agree with such and aim to help. I have wondered about these drinks with your kind."

Santana _felt_ rather than heard Kurt sit on her right further down the counter and ordered a cup of milk. She was too tired to witness what this man had planned to course Brittany into his bed for the night. The Leon may not have been aware of it, but Brittany already had it planned to dull the burning in her core. Santana had wondered if it itched and flushed as harsh as hers did in the past. The boy brushed his fingers along Brittany's wrist as she accepted the offered cup. They both smiled at one another, seemingly sharing a secret everyone can see but no one cared enough to watch and learn what it is. And neither did Santana, as she swallowed the rest of her too warm water.

Santana leaned closer to the wooden counter as she peaked around Brittany to better see this boy. "What is your name, sir?"

Both Brittany and the young man seemed surprised to be interrupted by their silent communication. The man pressed down on his front side coat and bowed slightly before sitting. "Edark Borrus, my lady. And yours?"

He may have answered Santana's question but he looked to Brittany the entire time.

"You don't want my name." Santana smiled as she placed her hand on Brittany's leg. "But my friend here is Brittany. Though, I would be careful because I hear she bites."

"Very hard." Brittany whispered with a new humor tone.

Santana watched her while removing her hand. She hadn't meant to touch her.

Edark appeared as though the Main Star had blessed him with eternal riches and women as he watched Brittany wave her tail left and right. "Shall I say how beautiful your name is?"

Santana shrugged and waved her hand to get the bartenders attention. "You may."

Brittany played with her hair in agreement. "Yes, speak more to me, sir with an unusual name."

Santana may have smiled at what Brittany said. She may have even ordered a cup of wine of amusement. But she sure didn't let it get to her when Brittany began whispering to the young human boy before walking away from the bar. She briefly looked over her shoulder and sipped her drink for a moment or two. There was a relaxing quality to this smaller inn than the others she had visited while on her journey.

Kurt bumped her side and nodded towards the stairway to let the Leon know where he was headed for the night. Though before he stepped away from the bar, he leaned forward and placed a hand on Santana's arm. Kurt hesitated for a few breaths, possibly not used to what he about to say. Santana could sympathize, but she sure wasn't about to show it for this creature.

"I appreciate what you've done for Brittany and I." His left a soft tone which meant there was definitely more to be said in gratitude, but another hidden feeling gripped Kurt's attention before he could finish.

Santana could not have cared less if Kurt was grateful or not, or rather Brittany even. Or perhaps . . . that is a wonder Santana would have to dream on for a few nights until the morning comes when she forgets these strangers she found hanging on a tree branch.

She waved her hand in dismissal and finished her drink in silence not bothering to plant an emotional seed knowing there was never going to be water to give. The fruit would bear for another time.

She thought of her mother.

_Or perhaps, never._

/ / /

Santana woke up before the sun and the rest of the patrons renting rooms for the night. It must have been a very good night's rest since she woke up on the same bedside she fell asleep on. Her room window was open and she lay sprawled over her sheets not bothering to hide from the fresh winds reawakening her senses. She was completely naked lying on her stomach; the winds were very chilled, though her skin remained warm. A lazy shiver ran through her ears and down to her tail which waved across the back of her thighs and onto the blanket. She was never going to wake up any time soon.

These were the hours she knew to cherish.

The ones where she was alone, unhidden, and letting her true nature show—it was a much need moment to take in. Her tail lazily dragged along her legs, hips, and bed sheets. Cramped and pained from being tied down in her slacks.

But alas, the loud ship horn echoed throughout the city, keeping the awake busy and the sleeping from sleeping. Brittany and Kurt should be boarding Hummel's ship with his crew and merchandise heading for Nupos, then eventually the northern falls. The highest journey in Cal-Mei for a Neko is to travel to the lands where its race began existence, opposing ends from the breeding grounds belonging to the empire. Santana knew enough to not send them there. She knew enough about her short-term companions to know she might even miss one of them. Her mind and thoughts may have swayed here and there to a particular individual—something she would never acknowledge.

When Santana could finally see the sun she decided it would the time to gather her clothes and return to the lodge downstairs to buy breakfast before getting Makile and searching for Rachel, if she weren't downstairs already.

She slid off the bed and grabbed her shirt first, pulling it over her head when she remembered her undergarments were to be worn as well.

Once Santana had correctly dressed herself she pulled on her cloak with the heavy hood and clipped the edges to her hair so it wouldn't fall with movement or a budge. She quickly walked down the stairs and wasn't surprised at the large crowd therein the bar area. Several men were already drunk, few were playing musical instruments—this time very well—and sang horribly for the morning hours. She walked up to the counter to order a meal for travel, but there was no one to tend the counters. Not even the young woman from the previous or a new worker.

Santana frowned when she had noticed the patrons were drinking merrily and eating plenty. It was not a good service to leave the counter unattended, even if there was an emergency someone was always to take their spot.

No matter, the Leon hadn't thought anything different of this city and quickly walked out in the cold morning air to gather Makile and the wagon. She figured it best to be prepared whenever the priestess had awakened and ready to set off. It was a short walk to the stables. They were much smaller here than they were in Hurzah, though there were many horse shelters here than the single large one. This place was too great for space to have only one stable when there were plenty of horses to create a cavalry. Well, this was a main city for trade; surely there were armies here at one point in time.

As Santana walked the short distance to the stables an itch began to form—just underneath the surface of her human-like skin. She had this feeling several times growing up. It was a warning. Her wild senses went out of their way to alert the Leon of something that may have been off with the winds, the smell of the main star, or the ever slightly uneven brick roads on which she walked. It was these small things that Santana didn't bother to pay attention, there was more to the color of the sky than met the human eye. And there was more to the crowds breaking apart to let this woman traveler walk through.

"Watch et where yer goin'!" A particular large man purposefully bumped into Santana.

His smell was clean but the rags of clothing he wore held a taint of something Santana swore reminded her human blood—dried and old, weeks old—but it was there.

Santana held up her hands and tried to side-step the man, but he stepped in front of her again. Her breathing hitched when she felt his hand brushing against her ear. It may have been an accident. It could have been the thick crowd and carriages demanding the road more than pedestrians which walked.

His breath was fowl, but it was also fresh. Santana looked this man up and down one more time. He was_ very_ large, not overweight, but oversized in every sense. He towered over every person walking the streets. He may have been able to see over the tall carriages driving past him. His grin was purposeful, and his stance was arrogant.

"Starin' ut gud ole me, eh?" His accent was from the northeast waters where the giants roamed the islands and caves, away from civilization.

The hair on his face was so thick he may have been mistaken for a bear when the hunters settled on his family's coasts. But Santana has seen a true giant, incapable of speech or typical human behavior. This man was a simply a half breed of giant, and something brave enough to even touch or even get near one. The breeding rituals were uncommon for the giants. They breed carnally, naturally; something the humans were trying find a way to create new life through true bloodline, instead of blood magic.

"Get out my way. I speak nicely for now." Santana ducked out of the way to pass him but then another fellow stood in her way, though this man seemed surprised as well.

He wasn't as tall or dumb looking, but he was apparently with the beast. "Move fast, lady. The crowds don't like bump in the roads."

Santana scowled and glared at the man. "Speak for your friend. He's a land mass in the way. I have my own business." She reached forward and invaded the man's personal space by pushing his shoulder to pass him. "Let me be."

The man was surprised by the force the woman used to brush past him. He watched her quickly walk away towards the stables. "He is not my friend." He whispered under his breath. "But you will need one."

Santana was relieved by arriving to the stables away from the rush of the city. She hated and loved overpopulated areas, easy to blend in yet easy to cause trouble when she never asked for anything. All she wanted to forget about the two Neko travelers who should have boarded Hummel's vessel before dawn, and continue her long journey ahead of her.

The silence coming from the stables should have been her first warning about the itch underneath her skin. She strained her hearing to listen if Makile was alert of arrival, but she still heard nothing.

_Strange._

Unannounced and more silent than Santana could ever dream of being, a figure darted out from a small alley way between the stables and a large building, holding their hand over her mouth and forcibly dragged Santana away from the streets and into the dark corner. Santana wanted to let out a yip but then a pressure so strong pushed her against the brick wall, cutting off her air supply.

Her heart pulsed and her muscles tightened preparing for a fight, and this one may be a tough one. She struggled against the hold of her attacker, letting out a wheezed grunt through her nostrils. The person only pressed tighter and placed their hand over her nose as well forcing Santana to remain still and be quiet.

_Be still,_ the voice had said, and Santana immediately froze. Her eyes could barely catch the features but her senses finally kicked in and she remembered the scent.

"They search for you." The voice was quiet and careful; too quiet for Santana even with her sharp hearing.

But her muscles relaxed when the familiar scent overcame her being. It was the Neko, the woman. She still pressed Santana hard against the brick, her larger ears were completely still and picking up noises probably Santana couldn't hear. She appeared as a hare in the wild ears perked and eyes alert for the wolf. After a moment, the Neko relaxed before pulling away. When she met Santana's gaze she frowned.

_The wolf was in hiding._

"They took your horse." Brittany whispered. "It was aboard the Hummel ship. Kurt had remembered his scent." She stepped away from Santana, but only a step and kept her hand over Santana's mouth. "They searched for you by name."

When Brittany pulled her hand away Santana's body had already stiffened in alert. Santana slid across the rough brick to get more distance between her and the Neko. "Did I not pay my rent in full?" Her eyes remained emotionless though her tone carried lightness to it, as though—"They took my horse, why? Where did they take him?"

The Neko shook her head and shushed Santana to quietness. "Worry for him later."

"He's family." Santana quietly argued

Brittany's expression softened when she noticed the look. "I recognize the feeling. But there are more important matters, such as your life."

"Is it threatened?" Santana asked with an air of caution about her tone. She wasn't sure what the Neko was going on about being searched for, but she would let to woman speak for now.

Brittany kept her focus on Santana and the street dwellers not too far from them. They were huddled close in the small space, but if someone were to stop and look they would be seen and the Neko wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She saw the men board the ship and speak to the crewmen preparing to sail, their words were for the men but their eyes held the Neko's gaze.

Brittany licked her lips as she thought for a moment. "I am not certain. But you are my precious unicorn. You saved my life and so shall I save yours."

By the wide grin Brittany gave Santana wasn't sure where truth lied with fiction. "I'm not a unicorn. No one with a straight head about their shoulders dreams of becoming such a creature."

"But . . . you are who you are." Brittany tried again.

"What or who I am is not what you think I am to be, but who I was meant to be. I am a Leon, a slaved race. Though, if I were a unicorn—a darkened mystical nightmare—I may be able to truly free our species from the humans."

Brittany stepped away to look at Santana with a new sight. "I don't know. I think you would make a very beautiful unicorn." She clicked her tongue and nodded in surety. "I'd ride you every day."

A knot twisted hard in Santana's stomach and she had to force out a breath to think on a more pure topic. Her ears suddenly kept twitching beneath her hood, and judging where Brittany's eyes just went to, the Neko must be able to sense the movement.

"This conversation is running in small tight circles. I need to know where they took my horse. He was our ride out of here. And what of the wagon? Are my supplies still at the stables?" Santana asked.

"Nowhere, I don't know." Brittany shrugged apologetically. "On the ship, near the ship. I know they took Michael—"

"Makile." Santana corrected

"Yes." Brittany nodded. "They say you stole something which belonged to a keeper."

"Keeper? What keeper? The ship owner?" Santana asked.

"Their words are not mine. But Kurt sent me to find you before they did." Brittany looked around again before pulling Santana towards the direction of the darkness in the alley. "So we must leave this city quietly. We'll leave the priestess and Kurt here. Traveling in smaller groups is the best choice."

"Yes—no, we can't." Santana tried to pull back on Brittany's hand. "The priestess plays a larger role than you and I. We can't leave without her. She is helping me on this journey."

"We can find another one along the way. I've heard of places where they breed blood for magic." Brittany tried to persuade the Leon.

Santana's head was spinning with so many questions and she felt as though all her time was up. The clock would tick no more, and the other choice she had was to blindly follow the stranger. Still a stranger. No, Santana wasn't going to have any of that today. She's dealt with these packages before with the priestess. Best not begin another with a Neko, no less.

Santana pulled hard barely slowing the Neko. "No!" She whispered. "I have a very important destination to get to with the priestess and all you have been doing is slow me down. I have no time for games."

Brittany looked over her shoulder at the smaller woman and frowned. "Did I not speak clearly before?" She slowed to walk to let Santana pay attention to what she was going to say. "Santana," Brittany began slowly. "They took your horse."

Santana opened her mouth to speak but Brittany held up her hand.

"I don't mean to the courts for cheap cutting for the boy's wages."

This may have been where Santana's train of thought had gone when Brittany first mentioned her horse being taken towards the ships. She figured he had been recruited for a far greater purpose above her own and she would have to track him later when she earns enough stone.

Even in the dark Santana could see the Neko's eyes searching to and fro, this way and that way for any signs of something that may have made her so jumpy this morning. Perhaps the boy from last night didn't satisfy enough of her need to calm her wits and imagination. But the deeper Santana looked the worry line creasing Brittany's line began to take shape.

"They search you by name." Brittany reached for Santana's other hand and held them both up. "We must leave now. Do not stop for trade. We'll make ends meet on our way."

_Our way._ Santana wasn't sure what to think at the announcement.

But her mouth began moving before her brain could function clearly. "I don't need any more luggage to haul around. The priestess was plenty. And I _will _get my brother back."

Brittany raised a brow but said nothing. She watched as Santana adjusted her cloak and hood for the umpteenth time seen since she came across this "unicorn". What a mess of a creature. Santana pulled down tight and nodded to herself when she knew nothing was showing.

"One day," Brittany waited until she had Santana's attention, and when she did she reached out and gripped the edge of the hood in a tight grip. "You will walk around without this."

Santana stood silent for a moment before patiently nodding, as though she were agreeing with a toddler on a mixture of soils and seed planting. "And on that day my head will be served a platter for a king."

Santana walked off before Brittany could get another word out. The Neko stood still for a moment not sure what to think. She had never been around a creature so hidden from the world who kept their bloodline a secret as though the world would stare at them differently. But, she must consider the different parts of the world they grew up in. With a worried whispered prayer under her breath, Brittany silently ran to catch up with Santana who now rushed back for the inn where the priestess still slept.

/ / /

When the Neko and Leon duo arrived at the inn where Rachel still slept Kurt was waiting outside in the shade for them. He stood motionless and outwardly uninterested in everything that was going on around him. He watched the women enter the inn giggling as an oversized man—with much coin—playfully chase them inside. The shouted at them in another language Kurt was grateful he didn't know. That was when he spotted Brittany's large ears peaking above the crowds. She may not have noticed the stares she still received as she and Santana crossed the smaller road towards the inn.

Brittany's attention was on the Leon. The quiet woman they were to travel alongside was ignorant to the burning stares from Brittany.

_Or she did know._

Kurt waved his hand as Santana was about to enter the inn. "The priestess is gathering her belongings. She should be out before sunset."

Santana sent him a look before brushing past him and walking inside without a word. Brittany watched her go with a worry creeping under her skin. They should be leaving now. Plenty of horses were at the stalls to be purchased or borrowed for a great liability. Hmmm, there could be other ways to get to the places Santana said she need to be. There was a voice nagging at the edge of her mind, screaming—perhaps crying—towards the dark woman. Since Brittany couldn't place the words or the strange intense need, she ignored it no matter the call. Her instincts were ignored once again.

Brittany waved her tail around so she could grab it and hold it against herself, something she used to do when she was a kitten—a calming pet to ease worry. "I don't like the priestess."

Kurt looked up from staring at his hands, brushing and picking off imaginary dirt. "The priestess, why? You don't like magic?"

"We are made of magic." Brittany crossed her arms and glared at nothing. "What makes hers special?"

Kurt shrugged and stared in the direction where Santana disappeared to. He sniffed the air and let the many senses fill his awareness. "Perhaps hers is far better. I hear the human sorceresses carry more than we can and are touched by the pure white light."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "_From the White Mountains_. Sure. We've all heard the stories." She murmured. She walked forward to enter the inn. "And I've had enough of them."

Kurt sighed to himself and wondered what he should be doing now. "She's gone mad."

Brittany quickly and silently climbed the stairs and sniffed the building to track where Santana had gone to seek out the priestess. It was the third floor where she heard the angry whispers and could practically taste the frustration radiating from Rachel. Brittany wasn't trying to hide herself the closer she approached the opened room. Santana was standing next to the window pulling the shutters closed and turning to face the priestess.

"We leave now, Rachel. No questions." Santana tossed her robes to the bed. "Now please clothe yourself. I've already seen too much of you to last many life cycles."

Rachel sighed loudly and grabbed the robe. "This is ridiculous and you know it, Mear. We cannot trust their kind. They are deceivers by nature. I still cannot comprehend why you even bothered pulling them from the tree that night! We were to travel towards the White Mountains and return home to your mother. That was all you needed me for! But now _this!_" Rachel shrieked loudly and waved her arms to indicate their entire situation. "We have no horse, possibly no wagon as well—my healing roots were in the barrels!"

Santana crossed her arms and furrowed her brows at the smaller woman. "Easily replaceable."

"My roots, sure. But what your father's prized stallion?"

"I said we are to sail in search of him and bring him home."

"He is a horse! A lugging piece of furniture."

Santana tailed twitched in the confines of her pants. "You have _just_ now pointed out how he meant to my father."

"And _I also _said we are wasting our time with the Nekos!" Rachel yelled. "Or are your ears being smothered by your cloak so much your hearing is becoming a loss?"

Brittany roughly swung the door open, which slammed into the wall so hard it left a crack and the handle broke from the splintered wood. The Neko barely batted an eye as she instead looked to the priestess. "Are you prepared to leave?"

Rachel stood in her nightgown and she suddenly felt exposed at the added person in the room, _her_ room. She bounced from the one foot to the other and crossed her arms. "No, because I don't intend to leave with you. You haven't been told much of anything what happened on the ship other than a few men looking for Santana. How is that dangerous?"

Brittany watched Rachel's movement before stepping forward into the room. Rachel became nervous when she realized Brittany was walking towards her. Brittany stopped right in front of the priestess and sniffed the air around her. Her white furred ears were as still as Rachel ever remembered them being. Brittany's tail was even stiff straight.

"It is dangerous because the men searching for Santana weren't government official, but wayside travelers."

Santana still stood near the window with her arms crossed and raised a brow. "How this meaningful or bad news? All he could have wanted was a simple trade or gain in partnership—not that I would have given him the time or place. But I mean," Santana nodded towards the window and smiled lightly. "We are in Owon, the city of economic flourish. Where else to search for a great game trade?"

"He killed a man who refused to answer his question about you." Brittany brought up quietly. "The man thought the pirate may have been hiding something for you. But now he'll never know."

Now _this_ perked a sudden interest in Santana, or a fear. She straightened her posture and stared Brittany in the eye. The sudden act of respect was displayed when she uncrossed her arms and gave the Neko her full attention. "He killed a man? Did you know him? Why didn't you say this before?"

Brittany shook her head slowly. "I assumed you would have believed me, being my unicorn and everything."

Rachel frowned at that.

Brittany continued. "But, I didn't know the man. Though, I do know he worked for the captain. Hummel was his name. He watched on without a care and replaced the worker that same minute. The man said he's seen you steal something." Brittany shrugged. "He didn't say what or when."

"Juuust great." Rachel mumbled. "Now you're on a mobster's radar."

And Brittany wasn't sure what that meant. "On a scale from a thorn to a dragon, how bad is that?"

"Oh I don't know, Brittany." Santana hummed. "The thorn still seems to be pretty annoying." She made a point to glare at the priestess, something Brittany was happy about though she knew there was a story behind it.

Rachel didn't find that funny, but she brushed it off as she usually does. "Nearly a notch behind the dragon." She snagged her robes from the bed and began to dress. "And I still don't trust them, Santana. For all we know Brittany could be the one behind it all. It's their nature to lie."

Even though she was pointedly being made fun and bad mouthed, Brittany could only grin. "Okay."

_So the priestess didn't trust her? _

She is definitely going to have so much fun with this later on.

/ /

On top of her already hiding and black cloak, Brittany was wrapped Santana in a thick animal skins they found on their wagon near the stables. It was already odd their horse was the only thing to be taken, but then again—they needed the horse for transportation.

_We could walk._ Rachel had said.

Like hell on the Dark Star they were walking past the main gates on foot. Brittany and Kurt had strongly agreed as well. They all chipped in coin and stones to purchase two mares for their travels. Santana wasn't happy about it at all. She felt as though this were a test and she was cheating on her brother.

Oh Makile. It had finally settled in Santana's mind that her father's horse was taken from the stables from a group of side-land men who traveled outside the empire lands, and were much more dangerous than the typical road thieves Brittany and Kurt had gotten themselves into when they were on their way to who knows where. Santana still neglected to ask what trouble had brought the thieves on. They usually target their prey for several days before they make an attack.

Hmmm.

Perhaps these were the same men and were only after Brittany or Kurt.

As Santana tightened the saddle on Luna, their dark brown mare, she bent her knee and tapped it, indicating for Rachel to use it as a step tool. The priestess was checking her bags tied to Brittany's and Kurt's mare, Titan. Kurt had already saddled the horse while Brittany stood a ways off watching Santana's every move with the priestess. Once Rachel was satisfied with her inventory of root and seed, she nearly cautiously approached the Leon still kneeling and waiting patiently for her. Rachel grabbed had to tip-toe to grab the horn of the saddle as leverage when she stepped on Santana's knee to pull herself up.

But the Leon was one step ahead and the moment Rachel held onto the grip Santana grabbed her waist and lifted her up with ease onto the horse.

"Santana!" The priestess hissed her scolding. "You are on watch. There is no time for that here!"

Santana rolled her eyes as she mounted the horse. "Please, you are the weight of a very small child. No one is even looking our way. Be still, priestess. They might sense _your_ fear."

Rachel looked up and spotted Brittany still watching her from Titan's side—what an odd name for a horse, let alone a gorgeous white mare.

Santana noticed this and frowned. "Shall we leave?"

"We shall." Brittany nearly mounted the horse in one jump, climbing in front of Kurt to take control of the reigns. "I'm actually a very good rider if trouble were to side-road us on the way."

"I'd rather not think of the possibility." Rachel whispered while tightly wrapping her arms around Santana's waist. "Please, take us away from Owon. I've seen enough naked men and women, and we did not even stay near a brothel."

Brittany offered a secret smile before kicking her stirrups for Titan to move forward. Santana and Rachel were behind them and boy was it a sight to see. Two Nekos were on the back of a horse idly chatting and ignoring the blatant stares and people pointing the nearly circus looking happening. Santana may have changed, but she felt as though the people could see right through her cloak and skins and see what she is. The way Brittany was most likely telling the crowd gave Santana a sense of bravery trotting behind them. Kurt even spoke up a few times, but it was Brittany who caused several humans to turn and walk away quickly.

_Oh, how I wonder what words she uses in time such as these._

When they arrived at the gate lines exiting Owon the line was short with only half dozen groups in front of them. There weren't as many soldiers on the inside of the walls, letting the people leave, than there was when they arrived just the day before. The line was moving quickly, and from what little Santana could see the people were showing their identification parchments before it was stamped and they were sent on their business. Rachel may have been to see it as she loosened her hold around Santana and reached for her own parchment.

But Santana reached around and grabbed her hand. "Don't. Lying to these men would be much worse if I were caught. And they are not the ones to search for, but the illegal travelers looking for play."

Santana reached under her animal skin to search for her parchment, she found it right away and pulled it out. It was old, she was in need of a new one, but since her family rarely went to the capitol Santana still owned the one given to her the year Dimitry found her. Brittany and Kurt both didn't have papers but their number mark burning onto the inside of their dominant wrist. Santana could see Brittany reach over to pull up her sleeve to flash the number, but the guards were barely paying them any attention and simply flagged them to pass the gates.

Once Santana and Rachel were at the gate the guard held up his hand. "Halt!" another voice cried out from behind them.

Santana refrained from turning to look over her should but simply held out her parchment which was still rolled and tied delicately. "We've done no trade here. We have no claimed paperwork needed to be looked over."

The guard who stood in front of them was a young boy, much younger looking than the one Brittany spoke to at the Inn's bar. But another man stepped into Santana's line of vision, and held out his hand to grab her parchment. He was much older and experience around the lines of his skin. He delicately unrolled the scroll and read over every word.

He mumbled under his breath. "No trade, yet here you ride on Master Runbort's new offspring mares from the previous breeding season." He handed back the parchment unrolled and looked over the horses. "Your companions over there have no legalization for individual transactions. So in short, you've done trade for two horses."

Santana could feel movement from behind her and Rachel handed the guard another slip of paper. "We've done nothing but made a personal loan purchase fewer than ten purple stones worth. By the law, we are not obligated to document these underside dealings unless a trade is made of more than ten purple stones."

"I know what the law says." The man spoke slowly. "But I say another, and that is my law. Hmmm, signed by the dealer and the client." He read aloud. "You've traded a wagon. I'm sure that summed amount of this trade was well more than ten of your precious stones. But I'll let it pass as I trust Runbort's judgment on foreign travelers."

He returned the receipt of payment to Rachel and patted the mare's neck for good measure. "I'm most certain he wouldn't expect these in return anytime soon."

"He doesn't." Santana spoke up, voice soft and low for respect of the high classed official. "Do we now have _your_ permission to leave?"

He looked up at Santana and let a ghost of a smile show. He nodded before he spoke. "You may." The guard then waved for the fellow soldiers down the gates let the Leon and priestess pass through. "Be of good service for the city of Owon!" he called after them.

Santana ignored him and steered the mare towards the waiting Nekos. Kurt wasn't paying attention, but Brittany was staring and watching Santana as though it were going to be a new sport and she was practicing her runs for a higher competition. The Leon still noticed these stares but had no choice of words to describe them or if they meant anything at all. So she ignored them once again and had Luna walk past Titan and towards the woodland.

/ /

"Then he pulled me into his room so we could know one another for the night." Brittany continued speaking of her previous night with the boy's whose name Santana had already forgotten. "I've only been with Adele and it was that one time when I was at my peak. But Edark,"

_That was his name._

"Wasn't very good at pleasuring a female. He was sincerely awkward." Brittany shrugged to herself. "It wasn't any matter. I swore not to judge him and to tell his fellow crew mates how he 'rocked my world.'"

_But did he truly satisfy you?_

Rachel was nearly falling asleep leaning against Santana's back. The motion from Luna was soothing and the rhythm was one of the best massages she had ever gotten. But she kept her gaze on the chatting Neko as their horses walked side-by-side for the past six hours. Kurt had fallen silent with his eyes open and neither woman could tell if the boy was awake or asleep. Santana refused to speak unless she was directing Brittany which direction, why they were going the left road instead of the right, and getting frustrated when Rachel would request a personal break soon after the Nekos and the Leon had already emptied their bodies of heavy fluid.

_I'm human. I cannot go on demand, _Rachel argued back every time.

And every time Brittany would watch as Santana kept her silence and made a motion of peace and respect. This was something Brittany didn't like watching at all, so she talked and talked about her upbringing in the empire with Adele, her travels on the road, and giving into her natural blood desire to breed; though she purposefully kept herself from reciting any holy words for rituals. Brittany is still not sure where litters or babies would specifically come from.

Brittany continued talking, Santana continued ignoring her, and Rachel kept watching the Neko watching the Leon. It was so fascinating for Rachel to see something so simple and horrible to live with steal every second of Brittany's attention. In fact, Brittany never spoke for a general hearing, every time she recited a tale or told a story she looked to Santana the entire time as though her words were only meant for the Leon.

It was a shame Santana didn't share the sentiment.

"We should find a place to sleep tonight." Rachel now spoke with her eyes closed and she tightened her hold while she yawned. "If I wasn't nearly tied to this horse I would have fallen off hours ago."

"You make it sound so tragic." Brittany whispered under her breath, which Rachel didn't hear, but Santana did and she may have grinned.

Brittany actually led them to a place covered with the tall, thick trees to hide the already disappearing light. Santana's mind was full of something and everything else so she let Brittany and followed the Neko's instinct towards the small clearing.

"This is perfect." Santana announced as she jumped off the horse and quickly pulled off her cloak to prepare Rachel's tent for her. "I'll prepare your bed, priestess."

Santana grabbed a large bag from the horse's saddle and walked off while Rachel struggled to climb down from the horse. Brittany wanted to be amused but instead she felt pity. Poor lonely human superior only by blood magic and being touched by an unseen light hidden in the White Mountains. Whatever Santana saw Brittany desperately tried to see as well so the small rodent-like human wouldn't get under her fur and skin so much.

Brittany stepped forward to reach out and untangled Rachel's foot from the stirrup before practically carrying her from the horse. "Your foot was in the way."

Rachel smiled until she noticed it was the Neko creature to help her from the horse. She waved nervously before bowing slightly, showing her appreciation and respect to Brittany. And Brittany barely tilted her head before walking off in the opposite direction where Santana and disappeared into the woodland.

Rachel finally let a shiver quiver through her very bones. "That one always get to me."

Santana was just finishing up anchoring the tent with the only nails she could find in their bags. They must have left the longer ones in the wagon. "Great."

Her choice was to use to the thin ropes or the other clothed tents and she would have to sleep under the stars. No matter. On the last week of the month when her father would send her out to bring back gain and meat for food, she would rest on the tree branches and sang quietly for Makile to hear.

_Oh, Makile._

The friend and brother she could speak freely to. Santana tried not to show how much it truly bothered her. Why a horse? To make her footed and stranded for travel?

She pulled the knots tight when she felt something tickle underneath her skin. Her fingers fumbled around the knots and her vision became overwhelming to see properly, or perhaps her mind played tricks with her. Santana could feel her when she approached, and she could feel the never ending stares. So open, nothing to hide and simply curious. But Santana would never feed the _wolf_—so to speak—he may end up following for more gain and desires. Santana shrugged it off and continued pulling the tent side hard from her first knot to give it more strength and support when her fingers began tingling once again from the stares. It caused a chain reaction, the material left her hand so quick the nail tied to the thin rope was pulled from the tightness of the tent material, catapulted through the air and disappeared in the brush and trees.

It happened so fast Santana wasn't sure if she be angry or anything. She turned to look at Brittany who sat cross-legged on a rock watching the entire thing. A wide small grace her features and a giggle made have bubbled up.

"You should do that again." Brittany slapped a hand over her own knee and laughed openly. "It would make a smart trap if Rachel were to be attacked. She may even sleep quietly this night, and for once I will have rest."

Santana shook her head and attempted to retie the knot without the nail. "You could leave and go anywhere as you please. Have a quiet rest whenever you need for it. There is no need for you stay here. You are not in my debt."

"But I am."

"Then I free you from it." Santana whispered quietly. "Be as you may."

Brittany tilted her head and let her nose pick up on the strange odors Santana was giving off. It was nervous, fearful, and something else. The Neko sat straighter and remembered a few words from the empire. Santana didn't want her here. She may have seen her as a poor helpless stray lost from her riches and plenty caught by the foot from the human thieves. But no, as much as the thought and idea seemed to hurt Brittany, she let it pass and was willing to hear Santana out. Who knows, it could be the priestess driving the dark woman into insanity and solitude.

"You don't want me here."

It was said quietly and solemnly almost, catching Santana's attention from her small chore. She looked up to see what Brittany had meant to say and to eyes holding the hint of hurt stared at her strongly and fearlessly.

_There is that tingle again._

"I don't want to be your stumbling block from your own travels and dreams." Santana offered while standing up to prepare her own bed high up on a thick tree branch. She viewed her potential areas before giving Brittany once last look. "And no, I don't want you here watching me like that. It causes me to forget the simplest knots."

With one last look Santana grabbed her personal handbag and set off to find rest alone in the trees, unknowingly leaving Brittany sitting alone wearing the widest smile. The Neko felt her tail throb in a new form of energy. "Maybe I want you to forget things."

Brittany had no idea the pull she had, what it was meant for, and how it affecting Santana.

/ /

Santana was lying on her stomach nearly hugging the branch on which she rested for the previous night. Gone was her cloak and pants so she could find the lands of dreams without the physical pain of hiding her ears and tail. She was in such a deep sleep her back barely rose and fell with each breath she took. She dreamed of running through the trees, flying over a large waterfall . . . and she dreamed of those dark and damned unicorns.

A second presence climbed onto a neighboring branch, quiet footsteps and delicate movement. They jumped the short distance, not caring for the great height of a fall and landed perfectly next to Santana. She moved slowly, extending her hearing if the Leon slept or simply lay very still. But Santana was truly asleep, so Brittany crawled on her hands and knees and pressed herself against Santana, sighing at the warmth she felt and the ever so soft vibration from Santana purring in her sleep.

She rested her head on Santana's back and molded her form to Santana's and the large branch so she wouldn't fall. It was a behavior Brittany was used to whenever she was prepared for rest and Adele was always there with her arms open and willing to hug and hold her precious pet all through the night. Brittany had attempted to warm next to Kurt but her companion would gently push her away and request a night of solitude. And since there was absolutely no way Brittany was ever going to get close and personal with the priestess, she climbed the trees in search of the Leon. When she found her, the first thing she noticed was her tail. And that was all she seemed to notice now as she rested her head and hesitantly lifted her hand to touch the sleeping woman beneath her.

One touch wouldn't hurt anyone.

So Brittany ever so lightly shifted and brought her hand closer to the dark brown tail lying limp over her Santana's leg, but then she stopped before finally running a fingertip over the base of Santana's spine and down the soft fur towards the random change of color of the tip, a very light brown which puffed out—though not as much as Brittany's wild fur.

That was when she heard the changed in pulse before feeling the shudder vibrate underneath her.

Sunrise was an hour away yet Santana's eye opened quickly and immediately felt the pressure of someone lying on her. She sniffed the air and bolted away from the pressure. It was still black as night and Santana's senses were all over this way and that way so she stepped and ran too many steps than the branch length and fell off the thirty foot drop. Brittany quickly moved to the edge and looked to see Santana twist and land on all fours.

Santana's mind was clearing from sleep as she felt the ground jolt her roughly. She then collapsed onto her stomach in exhaustion and waited a moment until her vision cleared completely and the blur before her on the ground and lying on her stomach as well was Brittany.

_How could she not have heard her land?_

That sneaky Neko was definitely a threat, and Santana didn't like it one bit. Santana lifted herself onto her hands and knee before sitting up completely to glare at Brittany. "You touched my tail."

Brittany grinned slyly and rolled onto her back sprawling her arms above her head as she looked up to see Santana. "I could do much more than pet it if you'll allow me."

Santana suddenly realized how much clothing the both of them lacked, both wearing their large underclothing covering their personal skins while Brittany's legs seemed to travel down the plains with their length and much hidden strength. Brittany may have been completely nude, but Santana looked away before anymore flesh could be burned into her mind.

"You should be clothed."

Brittany looked down at her own body then looked to Santana's. "As should you, dear friend."

Santana scowled. "I was hiding in a tree to myself. I haven't scared off anything with the little cloth I do wear." She prepared to walk off before turning to face the ground near Brittany. "And we are not friends."

Brittany only laughed at this and let it roll off. "You spare my life, feed me, provide me shelter, and ridicule the human race in my honor."

"It is not for _your _honor, but my own."

Brittany shrugged and rolled onto her stomach to properly see the Leon hiding in the shadows. "No matter. You treat me as family, and not as a friend." She grinned widely when Santana silently walked away without a second glance in return. "One day, you'll finally acknowledge my magic."

Brittany knew Santana heard her as she disappeared to find where she left her cloak and trousers.

/ /

Brittany blew out a whistle and sighed for the fifth time in thirty minutes as she sat bored atop her horse and stared out at the small town they came across. Santana had stopped their travel to privately speak with the priestess about any under-skin feeling she had when approaching the town. They were on foot somewhere and poor lonely Luna was tied to a rock further down the hill where Brittany was seated on Titan. Kurt was also nowhere to be found. He had taken off the moment Santana hopped off her horse and lifted her hand to hold Rachel slide off Luna's back. Then she dragged her away to who knows where.

They must have been very far away or were not speaking at all because Brittany was having a hard time listening to their conversation. She could pick up the sound of distant rodents climbing the trees and being chased by wolves or other carnivores, but she couldn't hear anything Santana was saying to the priestess. This upset the Neko much more than she wanted it to.

She tightened her grip on the reigns when she finally heard discussion and closer movement, but by then Santana dark cloak appeared around a brush much closer than Brittany originally thought they.

_Secrets do not create trustworthy companions._

Rachel saw the way Brittany had watched her every move instead of keeping her eyes on the Leon, but she didn't think much of it. They waited for Kurt to return before taking off towards the small town no one knew the name of.

This time Santana led them down the steep hill until they reached a small road which would lead them to the village.

The main light was at its highest peak but when the four companions neared the first line of homes and small shops the vibe given out from the people was so dark and withdrawn it might as well been black and dark as night. But the light did shine for a specific purpose. Usually small villages like this one were cursed and they were to never see the light of day for the rest of their lives; yet, it was gorgeous and bright. Out of respect for the villagers Santana jumped off her horse and walked alongside Luna and Brittany's horse. The Neko had seen what Santana had done and wasn't use to the habit. So, as to not appear much different from her companion Brittany slowly climbed off her moving horse and walked with caution when she noticed how much stares they were getting.

Owon may have been a very large metropolis, but most were busy with business transactions most never spared the Nekos a second glance—though they did receive their large sum of stares—it was nothing compared to this.

The first row of small business shops were the bakery, a small trade shop, the butcher, and a linen supply hole. Small place, small amount of attention but it was every attention they received. Kurt never spared the people a glance and remained on his horse unperturbed. The people around the gathering water hole stopped to watch the visitors walk freely through their streets and past their sacred temple—which was mostly a brick home, unpainted and not kept properly. Several children playing near the small fountain provided by underground springs stared at the Nekos for a moment before running off in the opposite.

All this and it was eerily quiet. Not one villager spoke a word of welcome or cold reproach.

Santana pulled Luna towards several barrels filled with a liquid she could smell was pure and chilled water. She cupped her hand and tested it first before splashing a sprinkle to gain Luna's attention. "Drink." She whispered, and as though the horse understood every word, Luna leaned down to sniff the edges of the barrel before lapping at the refreshing water.

"I don't think," Rachel began then stopped when she looked around at all the eyes on them. "You shouldn't steel their water. We don't know what they could be using it for."

Brittany lead Titan towards the barrel next to Luna's, but the dehydrated mare didn't need any push and quickly began drinking. "I don't know. They have it out in the open. Anyone could steal this." She pushed at the edge of the barrel which didn't budge. "They may need a giant to help them. These are very heavy."

"Brittany!" Rachel scolded. She looked to Santana for help who only shrugged and Kurt and already hopped off the horse and taken off towards the butcher. "Tell her! Wait—no, this is the both of you. Have you no tact for these people's supplies?" She threw a sash to get Brittany's attention. "Stop drinking their water! They are all watching us."

Santana sighed. "Leave Brittany alone. And these fountains are from an underground river. I highly doubt a drought would happen in the next few weeks."

Rachel nervously looked around. "I suppose. Though, that wasn't the point."

Brittany lifted her head and wiped her mouth. She stared hard at the priestess. "You never are good at making points. It'd probably be best to not speak for a while until you learned how to communicate well with others."

Brittany shrugged and walked away to follow Kurt towards the butcher.

Rachel's mouth hung open before looking to Santana for moral support. She only shrugged and laughed lightly. "She is definitely one of her own kind. Would you think?"

"To practice what one preaches is all I can say for now." Rachel muttered angrily

Santana smiled widely. "Really? Is that how you took it?"

Rachel inhaled sharply. "Have you not been hearing the things she says and speaks about on our journey?"

"I've heard them, yes."

"And?"

Santana looked where disappeared to and shook her head. "I follow her words nicely."

"Nicely?" Rachel practically yelled.

Santana rolled her eyes. "You speak openly as Brittany does. Perhaps worse."

"I do not!" She looked around before leaning forward, nearly lying atop of Luna. "Brittany's words and speech, she makes it seem as though I _think_ about what I'm about to say."

Santana petted Luna while she drank and frowned. "Are you trying to prove something priestess?"

Rachel held out her hand towards Santana. "Yes. Help me down."

Santana arched a brow but still stepped forward to carry the petite lady off the tall mare. "Don't hide your words now, Rachel. What did you need to say? You still don't trust her?"

"I don't know if I can _ever_ trust her." Rachel whispered sadly, as though she had been told all her magic and songs have been a moment of dreams and nothing was truly real. "There is something about her that I cannot share." At Santana's expression Rachel clarified. "Light and darkness can never truly mix to become one being."

Santana took the wisdom to heart, but she also had something to say. "There are shadows during the day."

"But there is no light during darkness."

Santana stared at her hard while untying Rachel's bag from the saddle. "True, priestess."

Santana and Rachel walked the dusty road towards the butcher where Brittany was stuffing her belly with some questionable meats. Kurt had already eaten and was now seated on a wooden bench next to the serving counter. Two overweight men stood next to Brittany and openly stared in silence as she ate. She looked to them occasionally but said nothing to anyone; though, she ate as she was putting on a show for the men and cook. When Santana appeared at her side, Brittany grinned widely and held out her food in silent offering.

She could see Santana's nose twitch as she secretly sniffed the air around her hand. It was pig meat wrapped in a flour thin bread sprinkled with honey while it baked for a few moments before Brittany deemed it good for food. The men watched as Santana reached and ripped off a piece before eating it. Her eyes remained emotionless but her mouth grimaced slightly, but she continued chewing until there was nothing left to feed on.

"That was horrible." She whispered while grabbed for Kurt's cup of drink and gulped down a sip. "Ugh! That is even worse than the meat."

Rachel watched them and made a face when the smell finally reached her nostrils. "The rude behavior must be in the blood."

Brittany finished the meat wrap and wiped her hands down her pants. "How was she rude? She was only being honest." She looked to the men and offered a warm smile. "Being rude would be saying their food is delicious."

The men never made a reaction but simply shared a look with one another and whispered under their breaths. On man closer to Brittany even pointed to their ears.

"They're speaking another language." Brittany laughed to herself. "They don't even understand what we say."

Rachel stepped forward next to Santana and listened intently. Santana looked down at her and nodded. "They speak Cal, the dead language of the trees."

"It is not so dead if these people speak it." Kurt offered while finished his horrible drink. "And since when do tree speak?"

"Since always." Rachel whispered in awe as she watched and listened to the men now appearing uncomfortable from the three women watching them so. "It is a beautiful language. The language from long ago when a star came as low as the grounds and walked amongst the beasts as a man."

This caused Brittany to smile brightly as she looked to Santana. "He spoke unicorn."

At the familiar name, all the men ceased their talking and looked to Brittany with hard expressions. Santana watched as the butcher began reaching for his knife, she quickly stepped forward and began to pull Brittany away from the shop tables. But perhaps she shouldn't have moved at all. Encouraged by Santana's reaction one man pulled out a dagger and held it high shouting harsh words at Brittany.

She frowned in confusion but kept her distance and allowed herself to be pulled away by Rachel and Santana.

"Rude."

"Brittany," Rachel appeared wild and loose with worry as her eyes and attention fell everywhere at once. "You mustn't speak so freely around this village. We'll find a place to stay for maybe—"

"I am _not_ staying in this place." Kurt was hugging himself while looking over his shoulder and the small crowd now gathering to stare at Santana and Brittany. "My shadow is beginning to feel the cold of this place."

Rachel shook her head. "But, there is no magic here."

"He's right." Santana whispered. "We shouldn't have come to this place. And I've asked you about the warning winds from this place."

"No." The priestess held up her hand and swiftly shook her head. "You specifically asked me if it was safe, and it is!"

"I should have indicated for _whom._" Santana pulled Brittany towards her horse and nodded towards the mare, indicating they would be leaving soon. "Be prepared quickly, friend. The priestess and I must purchase some water and bread for the horses for the journey towards the next town—days away."

Brittany quickly obeyed, hopping onto Titan with ease and gripping the reigns while Santana tied her money on Brittany's belt. "What are you doing?"

"Offering you an insured get-away with liability." Santana carefully tied the knot and yanked on the pouch testing the knots strength. "Good." She whispered quietly under her breath.

Brittany skin began to tingle and itch with a familiar yet unfamiliar voice speaking to her and wanting her to follow the Leon as she walked up to a covered building and disappeared inside with the priestess. She could see the men from earlier walk away with their wives or children and hide behind closed doors and shut windows. A storm may be arriving, though it had nothing to do with rain or the winds. Kurt was saddled on Luna and appeared eager to simply ride away and never take that second look over his shoulder. He's been bitten one too many times by the humans—Brittany can understand his current struggle.

Brittany looked up when her ear began to flutter and move at a far distant noise. It was past the last village homes and echoing softly off the ground. Brittany could feel a cold seep up her toes and climb through her chest giving her the most painful ache of warning.

_Someone was here!_

And this person carried a great deal of darkness around them.

"I'm not staying here as a helpless hare for the wolf." Brittany untied the bag of coins Santana gave her and handed it to Kurt. "I'll be no longer than when I'll be needed."

Kurt frowned as he took the money. He expected to see his fellow Neko companion run into the old forsaken tavern where Santana and Rachel had gone, but Brittany walked away in the direction of a noise Kurt heard as well but wisely ignored.

"One day you'll be decorating a dining hall with your skins." Kurt hissed with so much anger and frustration as he ran after Brittany. "Someone has to watch over you!" He called after Brittany.

The old rugged building was falling apart when Santana gently pushed the door open for what she assumed was the village tavern. It was dark, there weren't any candles or natural light but there were patrons sitting at tables and sipping from cup and chewing questionable foods. A hand gripped the back of her cloak for assurance as Santana walked further into shadowed building. Her heightened senses allowed her to see all and everything that went about in the corners and behind the counter tops. No woman was found but only men young and older age. Several young lad even sat at the counters bent over and relieving their stomachs from whatever strong drinks their fathers or friends handed to them.

This was no clean place and not meant for any woman. The filth and stench caused Santana's head to ache and nostrils to burn. She wanted out, and at the moment, stealing what looked to be their only water supply was appearing high on her lists of 'wants.' The Main Star would be disappointed at the direction of her thoughts and desires.

Santana approached the far counter near the back where a healthy looking fellow sat reading a book. He was clean shaven, wore nice scented clothes—possibly recently washed—and the air about him was right. He looked when he heard another person approach him. He frowned at Santana but sat up when he recognized the priestess standing close behind the dark woman.

He asked them something in the language neither Santana nor Rachel understood.

Santana merely placed a few purple stones on the counter and made of motion drinking out of a cup. "We need water."

The man slowly nodded and stood. He placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward. "Ah, you speak the common tongue."

He spoke with a hard accent, but it was still clear and cut to understand.

Santana waved in the direction of the front door. "We have horses in need of water. Will you sell a small barrel for the road?"

He chuckled in amusement. "You request water, yet your means have drunk what they could from the barrels outside."

A shadow came over his eyes catching Santana's attention, which left her immediately. Her thoughts were elsewhere. "Then charge for what they've taken and more for what we need." She placed her hand on the counter next to the stones as a subtle reminder of what she was willing to pay.

"Please. We'll be on our way." Rachel spoke up in a strong voice.

The man looked to the priestess and offered a half-smile. "A request I cannot offer, for you have sipped from holy water."

The color drained from Rachel's face at the possible crime she may have been involved with, but Santana didn't believe any word the man said. "Impossible. It would be guarded in temples, not out for the wild birds to sip and bathe in."

The man behind the counter shrugged and offered a dark smile. "True, my lady." He made subtle movement. "But it is our words against yours."

Santana made a quick choice and turned to shout for Rachel to run but her voice caught in her throat when she felt a large weight slam into her side and tackle her to the ground. She heard Rachel gasp and screech from another presence that was behind her. Santana wheezed and gasped for breath as she lay on the hard floor with a large man nearly lying atop her lungs. She couldn't see properly from the black haze over her eyes . . . but she never forgets a scent.

The large slab of meat chuckled loud near her covered ears. "O gud. We have ya nao."

That same hard stench shook Santana to the core. It rushed through her so violently a wave of adrenaline also coursed through her and shoved the giant off. He yelped in surprised and landed hard on his ass.

"Ow! She got me!"

Santana rolled away fast and jumped when she heard the wind slicing of a blade coming at her very quickly. The arrow embedded itself into the wooden floor where she had escaped from, but now she was leaping over many tables and jumped high onto a candle holding chandelier. She looked to where the archer was standing—near the entrance of the tavern. She gasped and let go of her grip when a solid object was thrown at her. Santana straightened to dodge another arrow and allow herself to be tackled by a young boy holding a hammer and swinging wildly at her. He was so young, but this gave her no choice. She lifted him up and quickly spun around just as two arrows were flying at her. A man yelled and screamed in the background at the boy was stuck by the blunt objects and several arrows.

She used him as leverage and threw his limp body at several men before rushing them. She was quick, far too quick for these men. She unsheathed her father's knife and threw it across the room at the second archer who beginning to pull back the bow. The knife stuck in his right shoulder and he howled before dropping his weapon to grab at his arm. She used the dead boy as a distraction and grabbed the father's head and yanked it down hard on her knee. The force was smooth and hard. Bone cracked and crunched loud as blood freely flowed from the face. Santana dropped him and dodged a wooden object. She hopped onto a table and jumped towards Rachel huddled in a corner watching on fearfully.

A man came from the side wielding a axe and yelled as he swung at the woman. Santana hopped to the ground and was about to disarm the man when her body suddenly collapsed. Her mind blacked just when her senses were beginning to awake in a hunting state. Her ears were vibrating and her tail was stiff in her pants. She stared blankly at the wall next to Rachel when a pair of feminine boots appeared in front of her. Santana moved to look up, but everything screamed in agony.

The woman knelt down and yanked off her hood, what she saw caused her to smile. "This is the one we've been looking for."

The man that was behind the counter was crouched next to the woman holding a long and nasty looking dagger, which now dripped with blood. "We found you, friend. We've been searching high and low for your blood."

Santana turn her head to look around at the several other men who appeared ready to attack. Some had chairs in their hand, shovels, kitchen tools, and the bow-man was now holding his arrow strained and aimed at her head. He seemed to be a good shot if Santana chose to stand completely still. Even the boys that were drinking their stomachs raw held weapons ready to attack.

"All for a drink of holy water." Santana spoke quietly to the dark room filled with attackers. "I am but a lady looking to purchase goods for travel."

"You've traveled long enough." The counter-man stepped forward which only caused Santana to tense and glare. "And you are no lady." He motioned to her Leon ears now quivering and shaking from being out in the open.

The woman reached forward to caress Santana's cheek before slapping it harshly several times. Though the Leon barely felt the sting with the gaping hole in her stomach, her head bobbed from the power of the blow.

"Get her into the carriage. My father would want to see her."

_Father._ Her mind whispered to her.

"Be gentle." Another voice spoke as she Santana felt herself being lifted into the giant's arms.

She vaguely remembers seeing Rachel walking out on her own and crying and shouting at the men. It may have been a dream. Being thrown in a cage pulled by several horses filled with other caught Leons may have been the nightmare that followed.

And seeing Brittany watch her with sad eyes as the Neko was ushered to the front seat of the carriage must have completely been a fantasy.

_Father, help me._


	3. Shadow Magic - Part 2

**Rated M:** Violence (Mild for this chapter).

**Disclaimer:** Glee character names are not mine. Characterization and setting belongs to me and cousin.

**NOTE:** Adele was the previous "owner" for Brittany. If the Nekos live directly under the empire, they can't be independent; they must have some rule over them. For Adele's birthday her uncle (Sebastian Smythe) gifted her with a Neko, Brittany.

/ /

**Chapter 3: Shadow Magic – Part 2**

**Third Month, 5****th**** Day – 197 P.L.**

It was black in her mind and her eyes refused to open for her will. Though, as her entire body pulsated with a great ache, there wasn't much Santana wanted to do. There was a distant movement on her body. Her core was chilled and numb with the heavy wound from a sharp blade. Santana was still wondering how she could let a simple human achieve. No human had ever gotten this close to Santana, harming her so greatly that her quick healing was still causing a wave of drowsiness and fluctuating body temperatures.

A weight settled behind her eyelids, keeping them shut from the world Santana was quickly slipping away from.

A memory trace of her life and a shared light had been shown to her so quickly it jolted her mind into a much more clear awareness.

"Remarkable."

A voice sounded nearly as a god horn, so loud Santana could have cried and moaned for peace—just one moment to have peace from whatever spell or curse she was under. This pain had never been handed to her so freely before, why now?

_She is waking up._

Another voice sounded much farther and relieved Santana's throbbing head from the ache it would have caused. Santana could feel a hand gently press the back of her subconscious and delicately pushed it forward until she could feel the vibration and hear the rumble of the carriage as it moved. The cage she was thrown into, she must get out of it! She must awake! She had never thought herself above her human guardians, though she had looked down on most—this is what it must felt like to be human, to feel such great the prayer for death was nearly at the tip of her tongue. If only she could speak or think properly.

The more Santana awoke the more her body sagged with great agony. Her head rolled loosely and she croaked a very weak whimper of pathetic helplessness. She was at the _complete_ mercy of whoever had cradled her head to steady the movement. Her muscles worked against her will. Her eyelid still refused to open.

"Be still, child."

The liquid-like direction swam through her head before finally settling into clear words of a command following a large jolt from her right arm.

"It is not wise to be moving so suddenly, even if you feel a bit recovered than before." His voice was soothing. It held an authoritative tone scolding a child for picking at a healing wound—the righteous anger.

A hand carefully pressed to her shoulder to stop the twitching as much as they could. But as quickly as the hand touched Santana it was quickly removed as though he were the one to be burned.

_Open your eyes._

"I can't."

Santana wasn't sure if she had spoken the words but by the pressure on her eardrums and dry throat, she must have said something. When an eyelid barely lifted open the small light created a large smeared fog of shadows hovering over and the singing of distant winds telling her something more. The hazy light became darkness once again before coming back more clear than before. A black skinned man hovered with snow frosted beard and hair quickly moved away when he realized the creature was waking up. Santana widened her eyes to gain more vision in the small carriage and boy was this slave cart filled with unusual creatures.

The black man that returned to his corner was human and maybe the only human in here. Several Leons still lied motionless on the carriage floor; one had bled to death while the others tended to their own wounds snapping at whoever came close—true to their slaved nature.

A breathless groan left her lips as she attempted to move again. Santana looked up and caught the man's stare. His eyes held a world full of nothingness with the smallest hint of concern for her wellbeing. When he recognized the non-hostile gaze he slowly slid closer to her and held a metal opening to her mouth.

"Drink." He gave a one word command.

Santana lay there motionless for a while before her mind registered what the man said and she wrapped her lips around the opening and sucked the hot yet refreshing water down her dry throat. She was surprised she was being given so much to drink, but he stopped her before anymore could flow to her. As he pulled away once again to sit along the metal bars of the carriage Santana noticed his wild and haggard appearance. He wore no shoes, his pants were the only clothing left, his shirt was torn too many times to properly cover his decency. His bare chest was exposed showing longs and nasty looking scars along his rib cage and several smaller ones on his arms.

This man came from the line of shadow walkers—a wild human race that left the urban living to join the Leons to battle against the emperor one day. Years passed and they've never returned only for soldiers to figure out the dark call of the forest bled into their minds making them think as though they were animals themselves. Some may have been more dangerous than the Leons, few were caught by the Slave-Traders, and even fewer were kept alive as slaves or unpaid workers for the independent lands.

A flood of warmth poured over Santana when she attempted to roll over to find comfort in another position than lying on her back on the cold hard floor. Her hand touched the tail of another Leon, a kitten barely shedding its infant fur, it snapped at Santana curling its tail and pressing further against the metal bars. Her back was arched and she bared her small harmless teeth to the intruder. Santana barely gave the youngling any attention but simply continued to roll until she was on her stomach. She puffed out the exertion of the amount of effort needed. She lifted to her hand then worked her legs to kneel. But her body wasn't listening to her.

"You shouldn't move, child."

And there he was again. The man now sat next to Santana's head looking down as she struggled to sit up.

Santana heaved a gasp and pushed her legs—demanded!—her legs to hold her up. But the healing hole in her side was far wider than she thought. Her cheek rested against old linen used to line the floor for the thin padding. The smell was pungent, thick with formal scents of many who had been carried or died on that spot. As disgusted Santana was at the horrid thoughts, she couldn't bring herself to move a muscle. She was worn, tired, and starving.

"How long have we been on the road?" She whispered.

Several heads turned to look her way but the man tossed unknown objects in their direction. "Four days." He answered. "They pierced you with an unholy blade."

Santana didn't know what that meant . . . if only Rachel was sitting next to her to educate her.

"It is a hunting method to capture Leons without much fight." The man naturally slurred his words with a small accent. Not as thick as the giant's or the bartender who stabbed her unannounced. "The young or the old cannot handle the magic, and bleed their rivers into nothing."

His speech was smooth for a possible lack of education. This man was a mediator; he must have spoken many languages.

"We stopped a dozen times for more food and water."

Santana listened as he spoke, pacified by the low and deep rumble tone carrying blended words and nearly emotionless sounds of bitterness carried through the years he's been with the Slave-Traders.

"Each time that empire property came to see if you still lived."

Her Neko companion still lived, but would the want anything to do with her when they could be killed for holding government property without true ownership? These men were far more wayside thieves than the humans Santana had encountered during her hunts near Punorge. Oh, how she should have listened in Owon to what the Neko had to say.

The slave continued to speak of their travels, his homeland he wish he knew and lived, the Dome where we were headed for, and his secret wife he kept hidden from the traders.

"It is enough to hide and begin punishment for my family." The anger was hidden so well as he spoke, Santana would have thought he were content at this point in life. "Keeping what I truly love from them is costing me more than my skin which they peeled away when I was a boy. They can't break me now. They haven't touched me for many star cycles."

Santana opened her eyes to look at the man. His constant neutral expression and tone of his voice was practiced for so many years he delivered it very well. Feeling the stare, the slave turned to watch Santana. He looked over her ears and body for any hidden wound besides the one he cleaned and wrapped himself.

"Have rest, child." He risked a moment to reach over and press his fingertips against her unharmed shoulder. He held her stare as his mouth twitched to form a familiar expression he had long ago forgotten how. "Sleep now."

/ /

When Santana awoke there was no movement underneath her. The carriage had stopped and was settled somewhere along the roads. With only metal bars as the barrier to the outside world, Santana could smell and taste the dust as it blew and settled around her. It was very warm at this hour, they must have headed east where Santana remember hearing about the domes settled on a wasteland four days journey on horse-back south of the "magnificent" breeding grounds. To which place would they stop first?

She tried to lick and moisten her lips but there was no saliva to offer. She was parched, thirsty, how long had she rested this time?

_Longer._

Santana pushed herself up on her knees. No pain. She risked a quick movement and suddenly stood on her feet, tightly gripping the metal bars for support. She held herself for a moment before a sharp twisting knot began to form in her gut and sharpened the longer Santana stood. She fell forward hitting her head on a metal edge and collapsed to the ground.

"Sorcery." She hissed as she kicked and slapped the ground.

That was when she finally realized she was alone in the carriage parked near thorny looking trees. A walkway was near the back of the opened carriage leading up to the hill. They taunted her with freedom knowing her legs wouldn't take her farther than the edge of the carriage. Santana pressed her lips tightly together and bit down hard to suppress a vulnerable emotion creeping at the edge of her mind to break free. She wouldn't show any of these men weakness. They already crippled a wild creature that thrived on walking. If she were a horse she would have died by now.

She leaned farther into the wall to try and look past the front of the carriage where the horse should be. She'd dragged herself one arm and mount him if she had to, but they had thought about that as well. There wasn't a horse insight. In fact, there wasn't the fancy carriage she faintly remembers seeing Brittany and Kurt be escorted into.

Perhaps their purpose of fleeing has been halted and they were taken to the breeding grounds to offer the emperor an offspring for their _true _freedom.

Twisted fool.

"If I could get out of here." She whispered privately under her breath.

"I've been waiting to see you try, girl."

A male voice spoke from afar.

She didn't jump, but she would never admit how much the second voice surprised her. She turned around and saw a little boy dressed for mastership sitting on a rock next to the carriage. He appeared older than the boy who served for Rachel in her home cottage, but he appeared much younger than the sailor she remembers seeing speaking with Brittany.

"So far, I am massively disappointed. I've heard much more about your race, and how far Leons wold push their limits on the sole purpose of survival. Is it true what they say about your thirst for raw blood, or could that be your wild sister species?" He gestured to a pile of dried blood near the bed of the carriage. "We had one chained to the floor just right there. He simply chewed through his foot and escaped as far as he could."

He laughed as though he were having a humorous conversation. "He didn't get very far."

Santana twisted around and looked to her left and right. "Where did you come from, boy? And where are we?"

The boy simply smiled and straightened his posture if that even possible. The boy sat straighter than any building foundation the Leon remembers seeing. "You speak out of order. You don't want to know what my name is?"

Santana sighed and turned away. "Not now, boy. As you see, I've been captured by Trades-Men and I have a family name. Please speak to your orderly. My father will pay to have me out."

The boy tilted his head and placed his hands on his knees before standing up. He pulled his shirt to straighten the stiff material and took only a few steps closer to the carriage where Santana watched him closely. "You have a fine speech. Where did you learn it from? The giants? The elves?" He chuckled humorlessly. "The shadow walkers."

"I have a family. My mother taught me what I know."

He slowly nodded and offered a smile as though he spoke to a child rather than a grown woman—or Leon. "I see. And where is that family now? I see no sacred-oath ring about your finger. You must not have a man."

Santana gritted her teeth in frustration. This boy didn't believe a word she said about her family. "I am from Punorge, you fool. I am an independent woman."

"Hmmm," He hummed and stalked even closer to her cage. "Now you mock me—Your rightful owner."

Santana slapped the cage bars. "I am my owner! No one cares for me but myself." She began to dig through her cloak pocket in search of her identity parcel. "I have this right here." She felt around all her pockets, but each one came up empty. "It is with me."

Dread and worry began to flow to her mind, clouding her strong hold on the string of hope Santana had been gripping onto the moment she left Punorge.

The boy held up a thin scroll. "Do you search for this, woman?"

Santana paused and looked up mid-search. She narrowed her eyes at what looked to be her family scroll announcing who she was, where she came from, and what her family crest is. She had doubted in her mind this runt of a human held her scroll, but the scents do not lie. "You half-rotten little pig, get me out of here!"

He didn't' even flinch but simply walked up the carriage until he was within distance of Santana reaching through the bars and attempting to grab at him. He bravely—or stupidly—held her gaze point blank. "Do believe me when I say, this is for your protection." Then he ripped her scroll into smaller pieces before placing it in his pocket. "Do want to keep your first name, or shall I give you another?"

Santana stared at him in disbelief. Her true freedom had been torn into tiny pieces by a boy who smelt of mint and infant meals. "I will kill you when I get out of here."

"If." He held up his hand and a few soldiers came walking towards the carriage. "Do be careful what you say. I may not always be around to help you." He placed his hand on the bars and leaned closer. "This may sound hard to believe, but you need to do as they say. They'll pay a higher price than I have, to own you and then to have you brutally killed." He stepped back when the soldiers climbed in the carriage to collect the Leon.

Santana didn't fight and let the men take her. They were oddly gentle, knowing her wound and touching her elsewhere. A large fat soldier simply hung Santana over his shoulder and began walking towards the large brick foundation. The boy walked behind him watching Santana with a secret gaze. Santana was watched him, but she heard him as he whispered a few words before walking away towards his proper entrance.

Santana jerked to look up and face the boy but he was already far away walking beside a woman who was holding and petting the fattest looking cat Santana had ever seen. The dark grey beast lay plump in the girl's arms and the Leon could swear she saw the cat wink at her before the human duo disappeared behind the wall.

_What a lucky rodent._ Santana thought bitterly as she carried through halls reeking of urine, waste, and death. "Home sweet home." She announced in a false proud tone as they passed several stalls with cage Leons, shadow walkers, and other beasts Santana wasn't sure what they were. Her attention peaked when she realized she never saw one Neko in here. Why did she ever think they would be in here?

That human boy gave her false hope.

_Behave, and you'll see your friend again._ Was what he said.

That had to have been about Brittany. Who else would it be? Even the man who gave her drink said the emperor property would check on her at every stop. Brittany was obviously being taken care of in a different and friendlier environment. Good. She doesn't think the Neko would be able to handle this treatment.

Santana arched a brow when they passed every prison stall and now walked on wooden floors through a much nicer and much better smelling halls. The soldier made so many turns Santana figured this place was designed by a child. They stopped at a door Santana couldn't see. She heard the door open and the soldier wordless walked through without waiting for an invitation. She lifted her head up and saw it was a young girl who opened the door. She was dressed for medical aid. She was a nurse, so they must be heading for the doctor.

"Here." Santana could feel the rumble and vibration as the soldier spoke. He knelt down and surprisingly he was gentle as he placed Santana on the table.

Santana caught her balance on the table's edge to hold her upper body still. She looked to the doctor and rolled her eyes. It was her new owner, the boy. "Am I here for you to dissect me to learn how my race functions?" She looked him over properly. "Are you not too young for practice? You have no hair of a grown man. You must still be a boy where it truly matters."

The Leon offered a simple smile. She was attempting to get a reaction out of the boy, though he seemed to be holding his ground very well.

The boy simply smiled and laughed lightly. "Still mocking me and you have yet to learn my name?"

Santana shrugged as though she didn't care. "You are giving me a new name. Perhaps we'll have equal ground, and I call you as I please?"

"Are you always this disrespectful to your owners?"

_I have the utmost respect to the general public and the people from my home town._

This time the Leon grinned. "I have no owners; therefore, no I have not. Does this bother you?"

"It seems my answer to that would fall on deaf ears."

"And a loud mouth."

The boy glared for a moment before shaking his head to clear whatever thoughts had surfaced.

Santana noticed. "If you are here to kill me, then it'd be best to get it done quickly—or slowly—but sooner the better. This place holds a stench far worse than dead critters I've come across."

The boy shook his head frowned. "This is not why I bought you and your friends, Santana."

_Her friends. _

_So they are here somewhere._

She heard him stand and he walked closer to the table on which she sat. He leaned against the edge and easily towered over her. Another possible giant. "Do you know where you are?"

"On a pre-dinner table? Stuff me with vegetables, boy." Santana reached for her pants buttons. "Let me show you my tail, it'll make a rather luscious looking scarf."

He grabbed her wrist with a grip so tight Santana may have winced if her mind wasn't already on a dozen at once. He harshly pulled her arm and this did cause her to wince from her healing wound in her side. He noticed this and yanked harder the second time. Santana let out an animal hiss and groaned. She held his gaze and glared, but the boy nodded as his eyes filled with something.

"Will pain be the reason for you to listen?" He then let go her arm and stepped away from the table. "You speak and place words I have not spoken nor will I ever mean them. Your Neko friend was quick to talk and very quick to rush to your side, but once your life was placed on the line she held her silence. She _knew_ her place the moment it was handed to her." He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head. "And your race wonders why they were made slaves to begin with. You're all impossible to work with. You'd rather die than live to be around humans. You'd speak disrespect openly to be killed, because you rather die than follow orders from a human."

Santana was cradling her arm that had caused the severe pain in her ribs. She pressed her lips tightly together fighting with her life the words she craved to say to this boy.

"But not you dear girl. You are different, yes. You had a proper document with you civilization with . . . a life. You are the most sane and civilized Leon we have _ever _seen in these lands." He chuckled as he waved to indicate how she acted. "It was as the men who hunted you have said, if you clothed properly I would have thought you to be human."

Santana swallowed hard but kept her strength. "That was the idea, boy."

"But _why_ is what we ask."

She shook her head and clucked her tongue. "Have you not seen the prison cells? Have you not heard what would they do to us if the empire were to capture my race? Innocent from quarrel? We live in the forests on our own with the beasts, yet have you not seen the kings trophy our heads around their castle walls? It is for survival, dear boy."

"Survival from death?" He hummed. "Yet here you are offering your skins and body for a sacrifice."

Santana looked the boy in the eye. "I run from death, but I will not beg for my life from a human."

The boy finally nodded as though he understand an awakened passage of truth. "I can understand the sentiment for that. But you will not find that here, for now."

"I suppose that offers some little comfort."

The boy smiled. "My name is Marim Lokes. I was born in a place not easily pronounced, and I have lived all over the lands of the free and prisoned."

"I can see that." Santana looked around the room they were in. "Your name, is that not for a girl?"

Marim shrugged before slowly nodded. "Indeed. A priestess foretold I was to be a little girl."

"You're halfway there, runt."

"But," Marim pointedly ignored her. "I was born as I am. My mother died during the birth, but the name was on her heart ever since she was little girl. She gave an oath to name her first-born—who was to be a girl—Marim. So here I am, and there you are, Leon."

Santana sat still as the little girl walked closer with a small bowl full of herbs, spices, and bitter smelling liquids. "Sounds as a true tragedy."

"I don't see it as such, Leon." He stood away as the little girl had Santana lay on her back so she could properly clean her wound. "But what is about to happen here, you must be prepared for. And I cannot bet on a half-to-health Leon."

Santana hissed at whatever liquid the girl poured over her still healing injury. "Take it easy. I want to keep my skin not sell it for stones."

The young girl simply shook her head and spit on a clean white cloth before placing it over the scabbed skin. She looked to Marim and the boy stiffened at what she may say, but the Leon's shoulders sagged against the table and the fire in her eyes that held in her anger and frustration around her situation. He had ripped her freedom, bought her from tradesmen working illegal transactions, but—

"Forgive me."

It was spoke so softly and quite bitterly Marim wasn't sure how to handle the half apology in the Leon's eyes. It still held a hostile rage waiting to bubble to the surface. Her true nature. Good. This is was why he bought her above all the others. They couldn't be tamed—neither can this—but if she can be half-broken then so be it. But this civilized Leon would need at the fight in her until the end of the week. _Goodness, he only has one week._

Marim straightened his posture but refused to acknowledge what his new property had said. It would give off all the wrong signals and vibes to the wrong crowd. He looked to the little girl in subtleness, was she even to be trusted? She was given to him when he requested his Leon be cleaned form possible infection. He was very skeptical but he was watched Santana rest motionless with her eyes trained on every movement. The maiden's bright red hair shone and glistened from the candlelight which was placed high on the walls. She looked innocent, but Marim was sure Santana could sense the darkness lying underneath the soft cheeks and bright eyes.

The nurse looked up to Marim when she felt his stare. "My lord?"

Marim simply waved his hand and shook his head while backing away towards a side door he walked through. "You have done well, maiden. Be at your work freely. I shall return tomorrow to visit the Leon in good health."

The nurse held a worried frown. "But, my lord, these are not the proper leaves to use in time such as—"

"She will be in good health." Marim's voice was stern as he stood tall and straight. He slightly bowed his head and turned to leave.

Santana watched the girl chew her lips in concern, but she simply closed her eyes and ignored her. Santana has herself, two captured Nekos, and a possible missing priestess to worry about. She will not add anymore to her full carriage with no wheels. Her mind was already working trying to figure out her vague situation that was handed to her days ago. How long did they travel? How far from home were they? Brittany is alive, but is she in good health, possibly better, than she? Has the priestess attempted to chase her?

Santana scoffed at her last thought. The priestess would be happy to finally the Leon from her life. She was surprised by a sudden wave of sadness overcoming her mind.

_They had made such an unusual yet acceptable friendship._

/ / /

Delicate hands held shivering shoulders straight while another pair carefully combed her top hair, brushing slowly and soothingly; but this Neko was feeling anything but calm. For one, her body was carrying so much worry for the past five days that her entire core literally shook with the stress of it all. And Brittany loved being brushed and pampered. She truly missed it when her previous master Adele had taken so much pride and care in grooming her once kitten into a grown Neko.

Her ear betrayed her when it fluttered as soft hands pet them down to brush the wild hair around them. They had arrived only hours before now and when Brittany knew when the carriage was at a full stop she nearly shoved the guard sitting next to her and she ran her usual trail to the last carriage with a technically an open metal cage. The dark human slave had mentioned Santana had woken up the day before, but Brittany's heart was unhappy with the sight of Santana still down for a painful rest.

_Santana, wake up!_

Brittany had cried out several times. The human checked Santana before he was escorted off the cage. He met Brittany's eyes and nodded letting her know the Leon was still living; but just barely. Brittany could smell it as well as hear it, but it was still encouraging to have a second opinion. She pressed herself hard into the blood stained bars reaching through the cage to _touch_ her friend. Just a touch, she needed to feel her. Brittany needed that physical assurance of life. But a hand on her shoulder roughly pulled her back.

Tears in her eyes she turned to lash out at the man it hit and he groaned, but another gripped her wrist and shook her hard.

"Cease this." He scolded in a firm whisper. Brittany barely struggled against the boy's grip. He held on tighter. "If I was a man of prestige from this place I would have her killed for your behavior."

When he said this Brittany immediately calmed and stood as a statue. "Please, don't." The shaking Neko pleaded softly.

The boy simply looked to his servant who was struck by the Neko's swinging fists and then to Brittany. "I would never harm another when the hours of the stars call for another. Fate has killed many in these walls, though I am not that kind of man."

"Boy." Brittany brokenly corrected as she sniffed and refused to meet the human's gaze.

Marim only smiled and held in a laugh. "Yes, I am very young. But I must escort you to my temporary quarters here. You will be safe from harm. I promise."

Brittany kicked the ground and reached down for her tail. She desperately wanted to turn around to look at Santana just once more, but every move she made stood for something she remembers learning in the empire. Don't look. Don't touch, and she'll live freely one day. "What about my friend?"

Marim's gaze had grown curious as he looked at the dying Leon in the cage. Something was telling him not to do what he was about to because this woman was becoming close friends with death. But, he had made all his living so far on pure gamble; he made another one right on the spot. "Her as well. I'll keep her safe."

And now Brittany couldn't keep still from the dozen of emotions from worry to sadness to fear to anger to frustration and everything else. The feminine hands attempted to massage her stress away by running patterns through her hair, back, and down to her tail where warmth usually follows. Brittany felt nothing this time. She sat on the nation's most comfortable bed being petting and treasured as though she were a unicorn, but Brittany couldn't enjoy any of this. Her tail was even fluffier than it has even been. It puffed out so mightily Adele and hair dressers in the empire would be so very proud.

She sat on a single-person lounger surrounded by pillows stuffed with exotic feathers and even more soft cotton. Some were firm, some were nearly liquid-like, and then there were the maidens who had bathed her. They scrubbed her skin with the world's most unusual looking sponge, they clothed her with lotions and oils to keep her skin bare to dry by the natural airs instead of towels, and now they tried to relax her—make her happy with attention. Nekos love attention. They are very similar to the house pets kept in homes with children and even ate with their masters. Across the room sitting on her own cushioned chair was another Neko, yellow furred, and she watched Brittany with a deep gaze.

The very young girls who kept their attention on Brittany paid the other Neko no mind. They busied themselves as though no one else was in the room with them. Brittany kept her gaze on the floor, on the door where she had entered the room, and to the windows behind the fellow Neko. Her mind was on escaping this place, finding Santana, and getting them out of here. If anything, she wanted to know whether or not her friend still lives. Oh, how the thought of losing the Leon brought a great weight on her heart. She had grown so fond of the dark woman for the short time she's know her. It would seem an outside force had brought them together, such as—

"Please, do not begin your tears once more."

Brittany sniffled and ignored the voice. She kept to her thoughts and longing. It kept her aware of what was to be and how little she can offer held for Santana.

"Cease the tears, little one!" The voice snapped again. "You're scaring the maidens into fear." There was the sound of humor in her tone. The other Neko sniffed the air. "It does bring a very sweet aroma in here. I'm surprised they were able to scrub the stench of slave off you. But you're here now and that filthy rat will be sent to the domes to battle for her ridiculous freedom to be returned."

Brittany shivered at the thought. Is that what Santana will be going through? But . . . but—Santana is hurt, she has half her strength. How would she be able to forcibly retrieve what was already hers to begin with?

"I'm so terribly sorry." Brittany breathed out quietly.

But no silent tone was enough to hide form the Neko's sharp hearing. The other woman stood from her seat and glided across the room. The girls stilled their hands on Brittany's tail to watch the liquid movements of Nekos. It was hypnotizing. The yellow furred female Neko's tail was a shade darker than her top hair and ears. She was much smaller than Brittany, shorter hair, and much thinner ears atop her head. They moved and flickered, picking up distant sounds from across the floor with the private rooms for the master visitors.

Brittany didn't even flinch when the Neko knelt in front of her and glared. "Stop your nonsense, kitten." She nearly growled through clenched teeth.

The main doors to the room opened and Marim quickly stepped through followed by his personal servant. When he saw the state of Brittany's nakedness, he stopped and immediately looked away.

He scratched his brow line in surprise. "Why is she unclothed?"

The angry Neko stared at the maidens and glared. "You heard the master. Clothe her!"

Marim simply shook his head. "I spoke to you, Lucille. They are not my personal servants, but a gift from the traders." Marim faced the door as though her were about walk out. He fidgeted like the boy he was. "I—can't handle more debt in my name from the trade-holders. I already owe them so much."

Brittany sniffled and tried to allow herself to be clothed but her tail was suddenly in the way. She was standing to give the servant girls room to be able to lift each leg when commanded. They had trouble pulling the gown up since Brittany's tail had more volume than before. So the servants began to pull them over her head. Her ears were caught her arm holes causing Brittany to silently wince at the rough tugs, but once her gown was on correctly there was an outer shawl to cover her modesty from the transparent material.

Lucille was scowling as she nodded her silent approval. "She is modest, my lord."

Marim awkwardly nodded and peaked over his shoulder to prove his father's Neko wasn't lying as she had done many times before. He is not her direct owner so he can nothing of her free speech, nor has he ever wanted to when pushed by the freeman to show his Neko who was the true master.

He clapped his hands for his male servant to look as well. The man had a thick brow line and a soulful stare when he saw Brittany standing as though she didn't belong, and in this certain situation, she doesn't. Her dark eyes brightened considerably when she noticed Marim was walking towards her. She had recognized this boy from the trader's road and when he gave a promise of safety for her companion.

"Where is Santana? Can I see her? Why isn't she here?" She stepped in hope Marim would take her to see Santana that moment. Her attention was everywhere on Marim. "Is she alive?" Her voice wavered towards the end of her question.

Marim quickly nodded to assure the Neko. "Your friend lives."

Brittany shoulders rose with hope.

"But you cannot see her until the end of this week. Then I promise, you will see her."

Brittany didn't like this answer at all. She could sense something from the boy no actual predator could pick up. Her ears picked up a faint beat and an offbeat. Brittany tilted her head to listen carefully. "Why are you lying to me, human? I want an answer. When can I see my friends?"

Lucille narrowed her gaze when she felt the sudden change of energy the 'innocent' Neko was suddenly giving off. It was hostile and felt very cold to her core.

Marim frowned in confusion and shook his head. "I do not lie to you. This I promise. I have no full control over what may happen to her until she is prepared to be handed to me. Then we shall go meet your friend."

Brittany didn't believe a word this boy said, even though yes he spoke the truth. Her body was heightened and sensitive for a matter Brittany wasn't sure of. She had picked up a heart problem and her mind whispered it to be lie impulse. She let out a big breath of air and felt a weight settle on her mind. "Is she safe?"

Marim pressed his lips together and looked to Lucille who was now reclining on the bed. She rolled onto her belly and looked to her junior master and smirked. Lucille shook her head and went about her own business leaving the boy to handle the emotional Neko. He squared his shoulder and held Brittany's gaze. They were dark and they were beautiful. They terrified him at this moment for what he was about to say.

"She is not safe at all here." The boy whispered solemnly. "Men want her blood. Men want her skins raw and fresh, and most want her bones to hang as trophies on their homelands. I saw the great demand, but I stepped in first before anyone of those men could reach her. I paid for her safety on borrowed stones. And I am already throat deep in my father's blood money. I owe double for what I paid for her." Marim nodded to Brittany. "And you, you were nearly free. But this does not mean you are able to walk out of here unharmed. I kept you as a pet for a safety issue—a moral sentiment."

Brittany was silent as Marim spoke.

"They would have touched you. They would have hung you up for being empire property, but they didn't knowing what would come to them is worse if they had. Empire companies have gambled in these domes for many years. You will be leaving with a trader from there by the end of this week. I know not his name, but he is from the capitol. He will take you and the other Neko where you wish."

"I'm not leaving my friend here. She is coming with us?" Brittany nearly sounded demanding. "What is her life worth? I know her race is wanted dead. But can't I at least see her?"

Marim shook his head. "They specifically have been searching for her. I do not know the reason."

Brittany wasn't sure how to hear and process the quick and whispered information. Her mind went to one place while her heart flowed to another. Her mind went to the darkest of places. Why would these men be after someone for so long? And why would Santana allow them to get to her so suddenly? She only remembers walking out of the village with Kurt when a fancy carriage arrived next to them. All Brittany remembered was the ugly tall man throw a limp Santana in a cage full of wild Leons. Basically wild sister race. Brittany never thought about there being a different between the two creatures. They both had ear and tails and the need to be away from humans. That was enough for Brittany to believe them equal. Well, even more perhaps.

"Has she done something wrong?" Brittany delicately asked. What if she had been traveling with someone was born of the darkest magic? What if Santana had been the one to order attacks?

No, her mind fogged with these thoughts as though they being forced inside of her. Brittany looked to Lucille and frowned.

"No, she hasn't." Marim answered. "Sometimes, on these lands people are slaved based on their appearance. If they aren't beautiful enough—"

_Santana is gorgeous._

"If they have a certain skin color—"

_Santana has a perfect tone._

"Or if they are simply a certain race of Neko," Marim regrettably announced. "They are sold into slavery."

Marim watched Brittany's posture straighten then sag. She wore her heart and emotions so forward and openly he knew this place definitely wasn't the right home for the Neko. Lucille adapted from the harsh upbringing from his father. After he dealt poorly with financial decisions Lucille was handed to him as leverage for his inheritance money that had yet to come into Marim's name. The deeds were his by birthright, but he may have another way to settle his debts.

"Do you believe in blood magic?" Marim spoke softly as he pressed his hand over his heart. "Do you believe our blood holds secrets, promises, and stories from every living moments we've had?"

By now Brittany was curled on the floor, holding a pillow for comfort as she stared up at Marim. She gave her attention so promisingly and freely. "I am made of magic."

Marim chuckled softly. "Indeed you are. And how far have you practiced yours?"

Brittany shook her head. "A silly game and a childish desire for a physical satisfaction." She met Marim's eye. "You have an edge to your tone. Is there something you need to tell me? Is Santana made of my magic?"

"No, nothing like that." Marim knelt next to Brittany and offered a comforting smile. "But I may have thought of solution for you and Santana to leave this place unharmed. And as free citizens."

Brittany ears perked up when Marim's heartbeat stuttered before beating a bit faster. She sensed the warmth pooling around her as Marim leaned closer to speak directly in private.

/ / /

Santana was lying on a high wall in her cell counting the cracks in the stones while she turned to watch the light set for the third night since she's been here. After the nurse cleaned out of the poisoned flesh from the black blade, she could feel the change immediately. Her wound began to finally heal itself and within half a day there hardly a mark to show the bartender had even stabbed her. Santana would occasionally stop and rethink about that day. No one, not even a fly, could sneak up on Santana. When Rachel cloaked her herself, Santana couldn't smell the girl but she heard the air move as the priestess approached.

This man had moved without a sound. Black and cursed sorcery is what it was.

But it was no matter. She would never repeat past mistakes.

She faced the small window she was laying against. The winds were warm and the taste of sand was bitter wherever she was. She could hear the movement from afar, but she kept her attention on the disappearing light. For being in a prison cell it was sad to think this was most beautiful sight Santana had ever seen. Living in the tall Vyshen forests never allowed her to witness the setting star. The muggy skies of Punorge were blocked by the mists of water of the clouds hiding the light for nearly every day of the year.

Her ears followed the movement in the building while her nose picked up the unusual scent. She recognized the breed it belonged to but when she turned to face the creature her heart may have jumped at who could have been there. They stared at one another holding a silent battle of alpha female wills. The Neko placed her hands on the wide bars that were keeping the prisoner from escaping. She looked around the rather large area and grinned.

The Neko waved her tail as she leaned her body completely against the bars. "Well, don't you have the luxury suite here. It suits you."

Santana ignored her and simply turned to watch the skies darken by the second.

The female Neko laughed at her silence. "No proper introductions? My master was true to his story. You have no manners."

Santana sighed and refrained a cynical comment. This could be a test of life or death. She didn't want to take the chance. "You are a stranger." Santana faced the Neko. "And you are no master. I can see your mark from here. Now leave me in peace."

"Leave? I was sent here with a message."

Santana frowned and watched the Neko curiously. "You have a message for me?"

Lucille nodded and grinned widely. "A message given with instructions. Follow them carefully and you shall leave this place unharmed."

At this Santana sat up and jumped off the ledge. She stood and sniffed the air before approaching the Neko. "I have no thought on this place or what I meant for here. Do you have those answers? Is that my message?"

"Yes."

"From who?"

Lucille's smile fell and she scoffed. "It is from my junior master Marim. He spoke on your behalf to the one in charge of this place. He is the owner of the dome. It was built on his family name after all."

Santana refused to walk any closer than where she was. She studied the Neko to sense any changes in core temperature, bodily perspiration, or unusual movement. She found none, but it didn't mean this creature could be trusted. Another thought came to Santana, why would a Neko walk freely unless it had a purpose, or name branded to her skin—which she had on her inner leg. Quite the hidden area if she were clothed. Quite the liar she could be.

"What is this place? I have yet to receive knowledge on how I would be fighting for my freedom."

Lucille rolled her head here and there as if she were stretching a muscle. That allowed Santana to see the scars underneath her chin and the back of her neck. Some were faint and others were a deeper color that the Neko's natural creamy skin tones. Santana frowned at the Neko.

Lucille smiled when she noticed Santana staring. "They are gifts from the one who owns these wastelands. And what have you to offer them in place of your freedom?"

"Is that what they are?" Santana stepped forward once more to get a better view of the scars. "Do you not have a proper marking to ensure you belong to Marim? Or was those your price to gain him?"

A shadow crossed over Lucille's features, if Santana had been looking very closely she may have seen it as sadness, or hope of something to come.

"He is half my owner. His father has my collar and my full name under his cloak and protection." Lucille spat out bitterly.

Santana slowly nodded. "Where is he now?"

"Dead." Lucille simply offered. "He _may be_ dead, he could be alive rotting in a hole somewhere, or he could at full health and indeed wanted me safe from another dark world. Darker than this here." She waved her hands around motioning to the cells where Santana was kept.

Santana followed her hands movement as though she were a kitten once again and playing with Makile's tail. Lucille noticed this and her grin widened. "Do you know how to fight, Santana?"

At the mention of her true name, Santana looked up. There was something about what was being asked of her that caused her tail to tense. "I do."

Lucille's smile fell and she back away from the metal rods. "Then you must fight for your name to be returned to you."

"What am I fighting?" Santana closed the distance between them and now pressed her body against the bars. "You know what I am to give my life for. What are they? Are they demons?"

"Demons cannot be touched or summoned on these lands." Lucille whispered solemnly. "But at least with them you would have a quick and painless death. Strange things are prayed for when you are armed and lined up for the death bowl."

A deep pain and sadness filled Santana's being as she watched the Neko talk of the previous battles on the open sandy floors. Lucille kept her descriptions short and non-brutal. Her truths, she kept. She never lied about anything or kept a secret form the Leon. There was no point in all of it. She was sent here to detail how Santana could save her life. Marim kept his words clean when he commanded Lucille to visit the "doom's row" as they called it. The line of cells filled with helpless fighters or slaves waiting to be fed to whatever beasts the Traders had under their names. This truly was a cruel place of torture. Santana had been naïve to think she may have had a chance to win back her name.

Sure she has fought many beasts and wild creatures of the dark forests, but the descriptions Lucille provided her—even with their weakness—Santana knew . . . she knew . . .

"I was never intended to leave this place alive. Was I?" Santana quietly acknowledge her true calling in the slave dome.

"I don't have the answer for you." Lucille inhaled deeply and carefully thought of her words. "You have a shadow attached to your name. I've heard of your bloodline long before I was old enough to catch my own prey. Whatever it is you have in you, they fear it."

Santana frowned. "So they are to kill me for what they fear?"

Lucille nodded. "It is a human trait. They fear what they don't know. And what they don't know, they cut it off so they don't deal with it any longer."

Santana wisely chose to listen and hear what this woman was saying to her. "What is your name?"

"Lucille is my given name here, though I was called another in another lifetime." Lucille nodded and bowed her head in respect. "Rest, Santana, for tomorrow will determine your fate. You'll need all your strength. Be at peace tonight, your friend will be watching for you."

Santana's ear perked up. "Friend? You've spoken to Brittany? The Neko I was traveling with. What of the other one?"

"I have seen the boy, but the one you named is safe." Lucille turned to leave, waving her tail wildly as a practiced show for whoever was watching her.

And Santana stared until the scent of Lucille disappeared in the dark halls of this corner. She looked around the neighboring prison rooms and whispered under her breath at what she saw. She remembers seeing them when she was escorted to this end after she was nursed to full health. She had been properly fed and in her right mind compared to the others. The Leon across from was hanging on the bars as a monkey. He was foaming at the mouth as he snarled and growled at Santana. He had a full left ear and half of his right. He must have lost it in his younger years. This Leon was not in his right mind. He as a rabid dog, wild and territorial in the forests.

Santana had killed many of those on her travels. And as she returned to the far end of her cell, she wondered how many of the prisoners would be in the arena at one time.

She didn't dream that night. In fact, Santana wasn't sure she slept at all. Once the light had disappeared from the cracks of the walls, the fellow prisoners had woken up true to their nocturnal natural. Some howled, other yelled in their mother tongue Santana didn't understand, and a few began banging on their cages as though it would break under their attacks.

Santana wondered what it was like to pray for death. Would it bring a terrible misfortune to her name? Would the shadow in her bloodline darken at such a damned request? Santana kept her mind upright and her lips sealed. She silently prayed for the main light to give her strength.

And she spoke to Brittany in her thoughts, but the Neko never spoke in return.

/ / /

The next morning Santana was escorted through a ceiling free hall. The large man that carried her away from the cage gave her instruction to keep her head down and her tail out in the open. She frowned in confusion but quickly complied when a sword was drawn on her. She removed her cloak which not only covered her ears but hid the slit in her trousers that allowed her tail to slip through should she ever allow it. Now seemed to be the best time to set it free or her head would be hallowed and lit as a chandelier. Possibly. Or maybe her imagination was a bit a dark due to her upbringing. She shouldn't be blamed for savage thoughts when she passed a few punishment rooms.

Santana was even surprised she kept so many clothes on her person when there were many slaved Leons crouching naked in their cells with only their arms and shame to hide themselves. She kept her decency for a price, but she wasn't sure what that was. It could be more costly than she could afford—perhaps blood paid for much around these lands. How much was she willing to spill for not only proper clothing but her freedom, her father's given name, and perhaps the companion she traveled with along with the directions of new life out of this place?

As Santana watched the rocks she randomly kicked around, she wondered on these thoughts. And the louder the background noise became the closer she knew they were headed for a place where she would fight. Santana had never heard of these fights before. She had seen many boys from Punorge raise their fists and hit one another with laughs or pride behind their punches. She has also raised her own weapons from the attacks of various beasts in the forests where she hunts. Santana had fought the boys and the stray beasts which eventually become bored or afraid when they realize Santana wouldn't give up her hunt out of fear.

She was a natural born fighter. Her will was to merge with what was placed in front of her.

Death may be at her door much sooner than Santana had dreamt for. Her already shorter life had been snipped down out of bigotry. Oh the chaos that was bleeding through the walls form the distant yells of a battle happening real close to where Santana was being led through. She still kept her eyes downcast and her tail out for all to see the moment they stepped past several doorways and followed a much quieter path on red brick towards a much nicer place. The air was even different, the heat wasn't as intense, and there seemed to be a controlled breeze flowing one direction and then another.

Santana's ear moved against her will picking up strange sounds. She wouldn't admit it, but she enjoyed the soft winds against her ears. It had been a long while since she walked around freely and openly. The farm in Punorge was very vast and plenty of trees to hide in.

The large overweight guard who had escorted Santana this far turned to face her and placed his left hand over her right. He recited a prayer it seemed and once he was finished he pushed the large red door open and called out for the entry servant to take Santana from his leave.

"You may look as you walk, slave." Were his quiet words before sluggishly leaving.

Santana kept her eyes on the ground as she saw a young boy reach for her dominant hand. His face seemed much younger than the little master who worked with the priestess. This younger fellow even appeared to trip over his excited steps as he led the Leon towards a wide hallway and into a bright room. This was when Santana deemed it okay to look up at her surroundings. Out of respectful instinct Santana made a move to bow her head towards the young boy, but a certain scent caught her attention and she looked up in alarm to prove herself wrong—or in another position, right. She sniffed the air thoroughly and deeply, letting out a shuddering breath in relief when she saw Brittany alive and well sleeping on the largest bed Santana had ever seen in her life. The boy stopped in the middle of the room and waited for another presence to appear. At this point Santana had bowed her head and quietly stood next to the boy, but of course every so often her eyes would look up to the sleeping form of her friend.

Was Brittany injured in anyway? What had they done to her? For the highest heaven's sake she was kept safe and untouched from the moment she had entered these gates. But she was a Neko, those bred of her race was looked up to it seemed. The very evidence was her asleep on the bed.

"You are here to be cleaned." Marim's voice echoed through the room, but Santana knew where he stood without looking across the floor.

She heard his quiet steps moments before now. She hesitated before slowly lifting her head to watch as the boy prepared her bath and small meal it seemed. Marim approached the boy and gently placed a large hand atop his head. He whispered some soothing and quick words in another language. This Land's harsh tongue. The boy looked up to Marim and his countenance fell immediately at whatever was told to him. Santana would tell he wages of being here were about to be taken away from his family the moment he stepped out of the room. She saw the markings on the inside of his wrist. He was a slave here, and no master. No wonder his posture was sloppy and his steps were unpracticed for the royal walk. He was as much a slave as Santana was and it was most likely his mother to send him to the palace homes to serve in order to spare his life from the battles to the death.

When the boy was gone Marim faced Santana and coughed nervously as he looked over her attire. Santana arched a brow in confusion and wondered had caused a strange scent to radiate from the boy. "Must you say what I am about to do, or should I bathe in front of you?"

Santana began to pull off her straps and buckles to her pants before dropping them to the floor. She kicked off her boots along with them and reached for her shirt buttons when a hand slapped over her own. Marim was now as red as the curtain draped over the decorated couches and other seats. Marim pulled his hand away and nodded towards the bed.

By now Santana was scowling as the silent suggestion the boy may have been offering. "This better not be about a sick fantasy you want to follow through."

"I mean no harm or disrespect, but wouldn't you want to know how your friend is faring?" Marim whispered as to not wake the Neko. "We gave a supplement to allow rest to come naturally." Marim eye's fell onto Santana's legs before quickly looking away and wiping at his brow line. "The maidens should be arriving shortly to do their duties . . . and your bath, such more to be done." He nervously clapped his hands together and rubbed them hastily. "I should leave and challenge your name on the roster for the—yes indeed. The Neko would never wake from her rest unless," Marim's voice trailed off as he nearly ran out the door.

Santana stood naked from the waist down, though her long over shirt hid and protected her modesty for as long as she please until the ladies came to treat as though she were a house cat—kicking, screaming, and scratching anyone who tried to inappropriately clean her. As secretly terrified Santana was at the thought of her last days being in a slaved country, the thought of being treated as the domesticated—very long distant relative—cat was even more disturbing. She suddenly felt more exposed than before wondering how they would have to wash and brush her tail and ears afterward. An involuntary shiver shuddered through her core as she stared at her sleeping friend. Santana looked at the only entryway and made a decision to approach the bed.

/ / / /

The Chapters have been getting shorter and shorter due to the permission in continuing this story is becoming slim, and I had to cut down more and more. I'm changing the original direction (Fellow background writers don't want their world out there yet), but it shouldn't alter anything that's been happening so far.


End file.
